I Solemnly Swear I am up to Good
by Hufflepuffin2468
Summary: Krissy Harper did not ask to be friends with the four school bullies but, what happens when the marauders try to change their ways... At her request? And what's with her scars?
1. Chapter 1- Diagon Alley

I'm Krissy Harper and there's things about me that I would die of embarrassment if anyone found out, like why I have so many scars for an eleven year old girl.

Today I get to go into Diagon Alley for the first time, even though I have three older siblings, Mum does not let me go because she says, and I quote, "Young witches should get a muggle schooling before Hogwarts." I don't believe her but I cannot argue with my mum.

I am so ready for Hogwarts; I hope that I will be a Gryffindor but that's a longshot because my whole family is Hufflepuff. I cannot wait for anything.

This morning mum and I will be traveling to Diagon Alley. I already have my supply list and I even know what pet I want.

"Mum, are you ready to go yet?" I asked impatiently, mum rolled her eyes and walked out the door, I followed her to the portkey.

Tumbling down from the sky, I knew better than to scream, I bit my lip and landed on my feet, a first for me. You would think after using portkeys since I was six, I would be able to land on my feet more frequently.

"Were here," mum said as I stared in wonder at the "alley" surrounding me, I would not call it an alley as much as I would a large road with stores on either side.

" I wish I could have came here sooner mum this is amazing" I say "Can I explore for a little while, by myself? I want to get all of my stuff alone."

"If you want to honey, I will be waiting in the Ice Cream Parlor" Mum said

I walk into Ollivanders to find a wand "Hello Harper is it?" Mr. Ollivander asks

"My surname? Yes. my first name? no." I say

"Oh no I meant your surname, I remember when your parents were in here buying their wands, Hannah, 13-inch Holly, Unicorn Hair core. Jack, 14-inch oak, Phoenix feather." He says clasping his hands together "Let's Get started!"

Mr. Ollivander hands me the first wand, Yew 10 inches, unicorn hair" He says. As I take it and gently swish it around I pull boxes off the shelf. "sorry," I groan we go on like this for 3 more wands before he gives me one final wand, Birch 12 inches, Phoenix Feather, reliable, good for charms." I swish this wand and I could feel that this was my wand. "That is a very rare wand type, not many people have birch in their wand, it bonds with its original owner, use it well your first wand is a part of you." He says "Thank you so much. How much is it?" I ask "15 galleons" he answered as I paid.

Next I went into Flourish and Blotts. I met a boy with similar scars to mine, I know better than to stare, I just casually noticed it. After buying my textbooks I got all of my first year clothing, The same boy was in there too, I glanced at him but did not pay much attention, when you grow up the way I did staring at someone's scars is the highest insult you can give

I also got my scales, telescope and my glass phials. When I finished I went into Eyelops Owl Emporium to look at the owls, there was a Greyish Eagle-Owl, she was so beautiful and what better birthday present to myself than an owl? I purchased her and everything that I would need. When I got back to my mum she bought me a Raspberry Chocolate chip Ice cream on a waffle cone, to celebrate my being accepted into Hogwarts. After that I could barely sleep, waiting for tomorrow, when I get on a train to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2- Hogwarts Express

I woke up early the next morning, too early, it was only nine AM. But I couldn't fall back asleep, I remembered why, today is September 1st and my first day of Hogwarts and the rest of my magic-filled life. I get dressed quickly and scarf down my breakfast. I run back upstairs and Put all of my supplies in my trunk and put my owl, Starlight in her cage.

I watched TV for a little while, but it felt like an eternity because I was so excited, at last my mum was ready to take me to King's Cross Station.

When we got there, I was expecting a little more than what I got "well, goodbye have a nice year" my mum said as I walked onto the train, angry and hurt that she would be so mean.

When I got on the train, there were four boys in the first open compartment, all first years one was the boy that I saw in Diagon Alley with all of the scars. "Umm, do you guys mind if I sit in here?" I asked as politely as I could. One of the boys, with light brown hair said no, the boy with the scars shrugged and the other two said yes. I don't really like this idea but I guess that it will have to work.

They were all talking to each other but then the one with messy hair said, "Hey girl who are you?"

"Krissy Harper? Who are you?"

"James Potter" He answered

"Sirius Black"

"Peter Pettigrew" The kid who said I could not sit with them answered

"Remus Lupin" The boy with the scars said

"Nice to meet all of you, what houses do you want to get into?" I asked

"My whole family are Gryffindor so," James says

"Anything other than Slytheryn."

"Gryffindor" Peter said

"Couldn't care less" Remus said "Wait, were you in Madame Malikn's yesterday?"

"Oh yeah! I could have sworn you looked familiar" I said as convincingly as I could

"Why do you two both have scars on your faces?" Peter asked

As if on cue I let my face drop, "I was in a car crash, as a little kid, it killed my oldest brother, the rest of my siblings, were luckier that I was, they didn't get hurt." I said making sure to let my voice crack. It was a lie, but I wish it was true, every night I remember that it's not true.

"Pieces of glass and debris from a car crash." Remus said sadly

I glared at him while the other boys were not looking. The rest of the train ride was silent, for me anyway, everyone was bugging Remus and I was about to tell them off when I saw the castle, it was absolutely beautiful.

When we got off the train there was a giant man with a scraggly beard calling "Firs' years that way to the boats an' only three ter' a boat" Peter, Sirius and James all got into one boat "Remus get in!" James says

"Wow real mature leave the girl on land" I say pretending to be hurt

Everybody feels guilty because Sirius stands up while Remus and I are barely holding back a laugh, then I can't hold it back anymore and start laughing, I'm sure they all think that I lost it, other than Remus, he's laughing too. "Ever heard of this thing called sarcasm?" I ask boarding the boat next to them with Remus who still is laughing at this point it's so quiet only a few people can hear it.

"I knew it was sarcasm I was just testing you!" Sirius said

"Oh okay then did I pass? Am I good enough to hang out with the great Sirius Black?" I asked, my voice dripping with fake sweetness. At this Peter and James got the hint too and laughed.

"Stop it guys!" Sirius whined

"If you can't take the pressure don't play the game" James said

"Dude, don't."

"Whatever."

By the time the boy fight was over, we were almost completely to shore Remus and I each took an ore and started rowing to shore, we easily overtook the jerks, I mean others. I said others. I was actually surprised at how strong this boy was, his arms look smaller than mine, how is that even possible? I knew that I was semi-strong especially at night but that's just a side effect, it's another week until the real test of strength, speed and agility comes into play, hosted by my great-uncle Greyback. Even by myself, I can row somewhat fast but we were gliding across the lake. I let go of the oars for a little while, we did not slow down much. That caused a little suspicion by me, I could have sworn I was doing a lot of the work, but clearly Remus was doing just as much as me, It was surprising.

As we pulled up to shore, Remus jumped out of the boat, before me. It's not like I care at all but, never mind it doesn't matter. We wait for everyone else to get here so we are standing together, alone but not at the same time. "You're a really good rower" Remus said breaking through the silence.

"Thanks," I say blushing, not that you can see it, it's dark.

When everyone got there we were led inside by Professor McGonagall. I was nervous, if I wasn't in Hufflepuff my parents would kill me (oh wait no they wouldn't there Hufflepuff) even though I do not want to be a Hufflepuff. I don't care what house I am in as long as it isn't Hufflepuff.


	3. Chapter 3- Hatstalls and New Friendships

We all walk in together, oohing and aahing at the Great Hall a tattered, patched hat sat on a stool and somehow it sang,

 _Are you afraid of what you'll hear?  
Afraid I'll speak the name you fear?  
Not Slytherin! Not Gryffindor!  
Not Hufflepuff! Not Ravenclaw!  
Don't worry, child, I know my job,  
You'll learn to laugh, if first you sob._

That made me fell slightly better as Professor McGonagall started calling our names

"Anderson, Sawyer" she said as a boy nervously walked up.

"RAVENCLAW" the hat shouted as Sawyer walked to sit with his new house

"Beckett, Kate"

"SLYTHERYN"

"Black, Sirius"

"GRYFFYNDOR"

They went on when eventually I was called,

"Harper, Krissy" Professor McGonagall called as I walked up nervously and sat on the stool

"Hmm, you are just as much of a Hufflepuff as your entire family" The hat said "But you have the heart of a lion as if you were from a lineage of Gryffindors."

"Please, anything but Hufflepuff I can't stand my family"

"I can tell"

A minute ticked by, two, three, ten minutes ticked by and I was still seated, waiting to be sorted.

"Well if you don't want to be a Hufflepuff the only other option is… GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone else got sorted and Remus, James and Peter all got sorted into Gryffindor too.

"Welcome students! I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, hence its name." Professor Dumbledore said, I felt like he was looking at me and Remus who was sitting to my left." Anyway, let's get started with the feast!" He raised his arms and food appeared on all the tables.

We all dug in and I realized that boys eat like pigs. I ate a lot too but I couldn't wolf it down (pardon my pun) like James and Sirius could. I grabbed the meatiest piece of steak I could find as Dumbledore flicked his wand at Remus and my plates and two pieces of rare meat appeared on each of them. I ate that as fast as I could because they are so noticeable compared to the medium-rare steak everyone else has. Remus eyed me cautiously as I ate the barely-cooked steaks but then he ate his as well looking at me through the corner of his eye.

After we finished dinner the Gryffindor house prefects took us up to our common room and bedrooms. I shared my room with Lily Evans, Sophie Stone and Chloe McKenzie. After walking up there, I sat down and let Starlight out of her cage and she hopped into my lap.

"Hi! I'm so excited to be here!" Lily exclaimed

"You're the hatstall right?" Sophie asked me

"Yep. Ten minutes, it felt like agony." I answered

"What other house?" Chloe asked

"Hufflepuff"

"That's a pretty owl where did you get her?" Lily asked

"Eyelops" I answered

"My owl would never let me do that." Chloe confessed

"To be honest I'm surprised Starlight is even letting me"

"That's how you know she trusts you" Sophie answered

I blush "I don't know about that," I mutter

"So, are there any cute boys in our year?" I ask trying to change the subject

"You tell us you were in a compartment with a bunch of boys" Lily said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms

"Very funny Lily but you're not one to talk you were sitting with a boy who's now a Slytherin, not that I care or anything I'm just saying" I say

"Burn!" Sophie says

Starlight is getting a little antsy, I can tell she wants to go hunting.

"It's okay Starlight" I say opening the window, "If you want to go hunting go ahead" Starlight takes off through the window while Chloe and Lily lay back.

"How do you know she will come back?" Sophie asks

"That's the beauty of trust, I don't" I say "Goodnight girls"

We all lay back and fall asleep. Starlight flies in the window two hours later and flies into her cage.


	4. Chapter 4- Truth or Half-Lie

When we wake up I am glad to see that Starlight is back I scratch her head and get my robes on then head down to the common room, while everyone is still asleep. I see Remus down in the common room already

"You're up early" Remus observes

"So are you" I reply. Remus chuckles

"Yep my roommates need their beauty sleep" He says

"I thought your roommates were boys" I say sarcastically

"So did I" He says trying to hold back a full-blown laugh.

"Has McGonagall been in here with our schedules yet?" I ask

"Nope"

"Too bad" I say with a fake pouty-face

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Remus asks

"Depends what are you asking?"

"How did you really get those scars? Your little routine on the express was too well-rehearsed. You've been doing that for years." Remus says, it feels like his grey eyes can see into my soul.

"I told you, I was in a car crash, it killed my brother." I said only slightly irritated

"You can't talk about a car like that, plus you said your family was all wizards and witches." Remus said

"Dang your good memory" I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that"

"I don't care its none of your business"

"I saw the rare meat on your plate last night"

"And I saw yours, your point?"

Remus let out a deep growl, slightly muffled by his closed mouth but it was definitely there.

"Okay, okay fine, I'll tell you later."

"Now"

"I think you know"

"I want proof"

"Okay" I show my arm and compare it to his, "there is your proof" they are almost identical, they both have multiple claw marks, three in a row.

"You're one of my kind"

" _A_ kind, not yours not mine" I corrected

"Infected?" Remus asked

"No" I say turning away "Were you?"

"Yes"

"By who?"  
"Fenir Greyback"

I gasp "Remus I am so, so, so sorry" I say

"It's not like it's your fault"

"It is my family's fault"

"I thought your family was all Hufflepuffs?"

"They are; the non-werewolves are anyway"

"How are you related to Greyback?"

"He's my great-uncle" I say tearing up

"Get out now" Remus growls

I stand up "I am sorry Remus"

"I don't care get out I never want to see you or any of your family ever again"

I stand up and walk calmly up to my room where Lily is awake. "Did you hear what just happened?" I asked

"Not much just about everything after you talking about your uncle."

"Oh shoot"

"Its fine I don't care"

"Care about what?"  
"That your great-uncle did something to Remus"

A wave of relief washed over me, Lily doesn't know

"What did he do?"

"Something horrible, he infected Remus with a disease with no cure, because his dad insulted my great-uncle, the worst part is that, if Mr. Lupin had gotten there thirty seconds later…" I shudder and bite my lip

"What would have happened?" Lily asked

"Remember last night how Starlight went hunting and brought back a mouse?"

"Yes?"

"Remus would have been the mouse" I say looking at the ground

"How do you know all of this Krissy?"

"My father told me, we all know the story, all of my family. I wish I didn't though"

"Let me guess, it gets worse?"

"Yes, I have to meet Greyback in six days."

"Why?"

"I don't know, some coming of age ceremony."

"I am so sorry Krissy I-can I help?"

"No Lily you can't I'm sorry"

"It's okay just be safe."

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything"

"Please go downstairs and get my schedule "

"Why can't you go downstairs with me?" Lily asked "Oh. Okay""

Lily walks downstairs and grabs both of our schedules from Professor McGonagall

"Here you go Krissy"

"Thanks Lily do you have any classes with me?"

"We have Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration together!"

"Good I'm glad we have some of the same classes"  
"I'm going to need a friend in transfiguration, McGonagall includes a roster, look who else is in our class"

"You need a friend to hold you back?"  
"Pretty much"

"You're joking right?"

"Just a little"

"This is serious Krissy"

"I know that's why I'm glad you're in my class."

"Finally what took you so long we've been up for hours!" I exclaimed as Sophia and Chloe woke up. "Go get your schedules it's almost time for breakfast"

They got their schedules without a word to Me and Lily.

"Lily is it sad that I have known Remus for one day and I already wish that things could go back to how they were last night?"

"Do you want honest or polite?"

"I don't care"

"Yes but it's not like I can't blame you I mean you did tell him something absolutely devastating"

"I know but that doesn't make me want it to go back any less."

"Let's go to breakfast and talk about this more."

As we walk into the common room I notice that Remus is still sitting in the same spot he was when he told me to leave. Except now his eyes were red and puffy, he had been crying which made me feel even worse about myself.


	5. Chapter 5- Howlers and Forgiveness

I feel so bad about Remus I did not eat much breakfast and I could tell that it was bothering Lily but James and Sirius saw it as the perfect opportunity to tease me, not that I am surprised.

"Why aren't ya eating Krissy?" James asked

"Because she's sad that her boyfriend broke up with her!" Sirius taunted

"Why you little…" Lily started but I cut her off

"What? Are you still mad that I beat you across the lake? Or because you don't understand sarcasm?" I asked as Sirius glared at me.

"Nope I think it's because her boyfriend broke up with her" Peter added

"Stay out of this Pettigrew" I warned

I went back to eating after shutting everyone up.

"Hey Krissy?" James asked

"What James?" I said

"How did you know exactly what to say to shut us up?" He asked

"Well clearly I didn't because you are still talking" I snorted

"Ha ha not at all funny" James said

"It was a little funny" I admitted

"Just shut up" James answered

"Why should she?" Lily asked

"Geez Lily you call yourself a friend" Sirius said, butting in

"My god Sirius way to hit below the belt, how would you like me to question your blood purity?

"Says the half-blood who is besties with a mudblood"

"What's a mudblood?" Lily asked

"A horrible thing to call a witch with muggle parents"

"Why would you tell her?" Sirius asked, angrily

"Because unlike you I care about my friend's feelings and not their ancestry." I said, now I am really mad

The owls came in the great hall and dropped off our mail, I got a scrap of paper, Sirius got a smoking red envelope that everyone knows as a howler.

" _Sirius Black, how dare you be a Gryffindor?_

 _You have disgraced your family name and you are hereby disowned by the house of Black"_

Sirius bit his lip as the howler ripped itself into shreds.

I looked down at the note, it said,

 _I'm Sorry_

 _Meet me in the library at 10:05_

 _I have to talk to you_

 _R. J. Lupin_

I showed the note to Lily then remembered the owl that dropped the note on my lap, Starlight. If my owl trusts Remus enough, I should too.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I ask Lily

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Lily asks

"Not really" I admit

"You have to go It's not like you're going to be missing class"

"Lily Evans, I hate you so much right now"

"You're going aren't you"  
"Yep"

"Good"

We eat the rest of our breakfast in silence.


	6. Chapter 6- Libraries and Forests

We went to our classes and I was excited but nervous that I would be saying "I'm sorry for everything my great-uncle did to you" in a few hours. The problem was, that I don't think that half an hour would be enough time to say everything I needed to say.

"Lily?" I ask

"What's wrong?" Lily responds  
"What do I say?"  
"I don't know whatever feels natural, I guess."

"So, I'm going to sit there for half an hour not saying anything?"  
"Depends, maybe"

"Not funny"

"I'm not joking"

"Lily what's going to happen?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Five more days" I mutter

"Until you see your great-uncle?" Lily asks

"Yes and he's so horribly mean to everyone in my family"

"then why would he let you go to his house?"

"If by let, you mean force that yes"

It is 10:04, our break just started I get up and grab my books, I should stop in the common room to put my books down, but should I? I guess not, I walk to the library and look around for Remus.

He's sitting in the back of the library at a desk with a book spread out in front of him, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, he obviously came from Care of Magical Creatures

"Remus?"

"Oh you're here I thought your owl wouldn't deliver she is rather feisty and she bit me, twice"

"She's loyal. I'm surprised she let you anywhere near her."

"If you are going to keep being sarcastic go and find James and Sirius"

"Why did you want me Remus?"

"Because I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier, it was horrible of me to talk to you like that."

"It's fine, forgive and forget right?"

"No! Be mad at me be angry something!"

"Why?"

"Please anything?"

"Why should I be angry at you? I feel horrible too, but we still have five days so shut up and let's get to transfigurations."

"Almost uniquely among fantastic creatures, the werewolf actively seeks humans in preference to any other kind of prey

XXXXX"

"Only in their transformed state"

"Still"

"Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure"

"I have to go into the forest during the full moon."

"So?"

"I want you to come with me"

"Why"

"You need to be there"

"Again, why?"

"Werewolf tournament starts an hour after moonrise."

"So? I'm not a born werewolf"

"Neither is the Alpha."

"Who is the Alpha?"

"I think you know"

"Are you kidding?"

"Sadly, no"

"I'm not coming with you. No way."

"Please Remus? He won't attack two of us."

"He's a madman."

"I agree that's why I am going, to keep my friends safe"

"That's stupid."

"But how would you feel to wake up the morning after a full moon realizing you had been bitten by a werewolf?"

"I already know what that's like"

"Oh shoot you do! I forgot. I'm sorry!"

"It was the worst feeling I had ever had before in my life"

"Knowing everything would be different from then on?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because my father insulted Greyback"

"You are still lucky Remus"

"What do you mean?"

"When Greyback set out, he meant to kill you."

"No he didn't I swear he wanted my father to pay so he just infected me!"

"Remus, do you know how hard it is to resist killing someone after infecting them?"

"No, I don't but how do you?"

"I'm related to the most wanted criminals on earth. Or at least of our kind"

"True"

"Let's just get to Transfigurations already, I want to not be late for McGonagall's class"

As we walk together I felt so happy, compared to how guilty and sad I was at breakfast. And best of all the first person I met at Hogwarts did not hate me. I wished Lily came with us to the library but, I also don't because we would not have been able to talk about so much of what we did and I am not good at talking about one thing but meaning another. When we got into Transfigurations, there were two seats, next to Lily I don't mind because that means that I get to sit next to my two friends. Professor McGonagall was not in class yet. On her desk, there is a cat with crescent markings underneath it's eyes. Three Slytheryns came in late and laughed because they thought Professor McGonagall was not here, they were wrong, the cat is Professor McGonagall. It looked like the cat jumped up and turned into Professor McGonagall. I know that instead, she is animagus, something that would be cool if I was not already part-wolf. Everyone gasped as she changed from a cat to a human. Everyone's hands shot up with questions, except Lily and Remus.

"Yes, Miss Smith?"

"When you are a cat do you have tiny clothes on?"

"Depends on what you are wearing"  
"Mr. Longbottom?

"How do you become animagus?"

"It is very hard and it takes years"

"Miss Harper?"

"Could someone part animal already become animagus?"

"I doubt it."

"Anyone else?"

Class went on without any trouble, we turned yarn into worms. Lily, Remus and I were the only people who could turn the yarn completely, I was proud of me and my friends.

"I'm ready for lunch aren't you?"

"Absolutely"

"Too bad we have potions with the Slytheryns first"

"What do you have against Slytheryns?"

"My uncle"

"You said he didn't go to Hogwarts."  
"He didn't but if he did there's no doubt that he would be a Slytheryn."

"Slytheryns aren't all bad!"

"I know but, you haven't met my uncle"

"Why do you hate him so much?

"He's everything you would expect from a Slytheryn, Cunning, Resourceful and a good Leader."

"If I didn't know you better I would think you are singing your uncle's praises" Remus says. Remus and I burst into a laugh, Lily doesn't understand and I am tempted to tell her but I know better. It would be better if she figures it out herself.

"Nice joke! Have you met the guy?" I say.

I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, someone is watching us. I have felt that icy-cold stare before,

"Lily, Remus, scram I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"You have two minutes before we come looking for you."

"Come on lily let's go to potions" Remus says, guiding lily away from me as he mouths "Go"

I nod then head toward the Forest, where I know that this stare is coming from. My wolf is taking over, five days before usual, she is the only thing that is keeping me from running back to my friends.

"Uncle" I say nodding to the forest. I know that he can't get any closer to me because of the invisible boundaries during a school day.

"Hello dear girl, such a shame we have to be on different sides of the boundaries"

"I will see you at the full moon, the boundaries will be lifted. I will bring Remus with me"

"No! that boy does not deserve to be in our pack cub."

"He has just as much right to be there as you do to be alpha."

"Just try. If you know what's good for you and your human friends, you wouldn't"

"Yes-Yes Alpha"

"Good now go, before your friends come and see me" He said as I walked away to meet up with my friends, who were on their way out, probably to find me.

"Come on guys we can't keep Slughorn waiting" I say as I catch up to them. I run into the castle, slowing down for Lily, I can't slow down for Remus, because he could easily overtake me.

We run into potions and we are the first people there, I would assume that Lily would work with the black-haired Slytherin she shared a boat and a compartment with. I was right which left me working with Remus, except that James Sirius and Peter were in our class too.

"Go Remus, I can do this alone. Talk to your friends" I said. Remus smiled gratefully and walked over to them. I feel a twitch of jealousy even though I am the one who told him to talk to them.

"Excuse me Professor Slughorn? I don't have a partner."

"We are not doing anything a competent student cannot do on their own, you should be fine" Professor Slughorn said to me as he started to walk around to the other groups.

Professor Slughorn was right, I was able to complete the entire potion by myself, it was a shrinking potion, there were very few people who could successfully make the shrinking potion. Lily and Serverus were the first people finished. I noticed that James and Sirius were glaring at Lily and Serverus. It makes me mad when friends of friends don't even try to get along. After potions we have lunch. I will sit with Remus and Lily. Probably roasting some idiots who happen to sit next to us, also known as James, Sirius and Peter.


	7. Chapter 7- Professors and Magic Food

Potions was fun, most people hate it but it comes easily to me, almost as much as Charms and Transfiguration. I wish that first years were allowed to try out for the Quidditch team. As we are getting up to go to lunch, I notice Remus walked out with James, who was his partner. Lily walked with her partner, Serverus too. I wish that my friends would walk with me but it is not a big deal because I have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about this weekend and what I knew would be coming and how I can help keep everyone safe. As I walked out of the classroom I stopped outside of the Headmaster's office and politely knocked on the door. Professor Dumbledore opened the door

"Hello Professor, can I talk to you?"

"Yes, what do you need to talk about?"

"My great-uncle"

"What is he up to this time?"

I have to go into the forest this moon and I supposedly have to do it alone but I do not want to face Uncle Greyback alone."

"What if you took Remus with you? he would be safe and you two are friends."

"I asked. Uncle said if I did that nobody would be safe and he would hurt both of us."

"Oh well, you seem to have a firm grasp of what you need to do. There is not much that I can do."

"What if I hurt someone? Or what if My uncle does not hold his promise and invades Hogwarts anyway?"

"Your uncle is a pack leader right?"

"Yes sir"

"Great, even more werewolves to look out for."

"I would never hurt anyone! No, I can control myself! I have done it before!" I shout.

"I was talking about your pack. I assume Fenir is bringing you into the woods to become a pack member?"

"Yes, as far as I know that's what he is doing but I assume you have met him?"

"Yes, I have"

"Quite the charmer isn't he?"

"I am not one of your first year friends Kristine do not use sarcasm."

"Yes-yes sir I'm sorry" He called me by my full name, this is bad. That is up there with using my wolf name almost a week before the full moon.

"Good now please go enjoy the rest of your lunch"

"Goodbye Professor" I say as I walk out of the headmaster's office. I walk to the library and wait for someone to come. They are my friends right? They will notice that I am not at lunch? It doesn't matter, I am looking for no book in particular but, there is one book that stands out to me, Charmed Food- A magical guide to making food of thin air. I sit down to read it as I swear I smell Remus, Chocolate and Steak, most likely lunch to, but there were two other scents with him, they both all familiar, flowers and hair gel, Lily and James. Even though Remus knows I'm here, he doesn't say anything. His scent is getting stronger, the other two aren't, Remus is looking for me alone.

"Isle five towards the back." I say not even bothering to look up.

"Good. Where were you?"

"Talking to Dumbledore"

"About what?"  
"The full moon and my uncle. Everything that only we have to worry about."

"Oh, are you hungry?"

"Yes who do you think you are talking to? A fat wolf with three deer?"

"Okay I'll get you some food"

"Remus I'm joking you don't have to"

"Well good because I wasn't going to"

"Well in that case what are you still doing here? Go and get me food."

"No do it yourself."

"Okay!" I say as I pull out my wand " _Carnis_ " A small steak appears. I smirk at Remus "Want some?"

"You are a cruel person."

"Thank you I try. But seriously do you want some?"

"No I'm good"

"Your loss, its medium-rare"

"Okay fine make me one."

" _Carnis_ " I wave my wand in front of Remus as a steak appears in front of him."

"What were you talking to Dumbledore about?"

"The full moon"

"About that, I've decided that I need to stop being a cub and I want to come with you."

"Oh come on Remus! I was just going to tell you not to."

"You talked to your uncle this morning didn't you?"

"Yes"

"I knew I felt something staring at us!"

"He said that he would try to kill you if you came with me"

"Of course he did"

I finished my steak and stood up, I opened my book to the page about cleaning up and said " _Purifico_ " I walk up to the frond of the library and check out my book, only to see Lily waiting, James had left.

"Krissy! Where have you been?"

"Umm in the library? Why else would I be in here?"  
"Because you are on a date with Remus duh!"

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"Whatever lily, just so you know, I don't even fancy him."

"Who then?"  
"Nobody Lily we are first years we don't have to worry about that." I say as I check out the book. "Are you ready for flying lessons?"

"Yes! I cannot wait to start flying I've never been on a broomstick before!" Lily exclaimed

"It is so much fun and I can't wait for you to try it."

"Have you?"

"Yes, I have a broom at home but I assume it will be broken by the time I get home for Summer Holidays."

"Why?"

"Because my siblings do not like me having things that they do not."  
"Seriously?"

"Absolutely, Lily, would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes" Lily mumbled

"No I wouldn't!" I said, outraged

"We will see about that."

"Lily, name one time I have lied to you."

"Okay, how about this morning when you went to do some 'unfinished business' or this afternoon when you said that you had been in the library the whole lunch, you went to talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Lily," I start but I can't tell her, for her own good. "I'm sorry I have to, to protect you."

"From who?"

"Lily don't you get it? From me!" I say "I'm not safe, you could get hurt!"

"Then why can you hang out with Remus?"

"Don't you get it Lily? I'm sick too!"

"I don't care! You are my friend!" Lily says as I turn around, my book in hand and I walk out, crying.

I walk to the first floor girl's bathroom, I know nobody will come in there because it is haunted by a Ghost named Myrtle Warren, but everyone calls her Moaning Myrtle. I walk in crying. I wash my face in the sink, I did not notice but the faucet has a little snake carved into it. I look at the other sinks and notice that it is the only one. It is odd but I don't care.

"What are you doing in here?" Myrtle asks.

"Depends, what does it look like?"

"Getting away from mean people."

"No, if anything I am the mean person."

"How? Usually the bully doesn't start crying."

"I am keeping a huge secret from my onl-best friend and she is mad at me because I will not tell her."

"Why?"  
"To protect her, from my family and from me."  
"That's what they all say."

I roll my eyes and go back to reading my book, the page says by using the swish-and-flick motion and saying " _sokolata_ " you will make chocolate, of any variety as long as it is pictured in your mind.

" _sokolata_ " I say waving my wand. A small piece of green with brown flecked chocolate appeared. I picked it up and cautiously bit the corner off of it, it tasted like mint chocolate ice cream.

I walked out of the bathroom, feeling better than when I walked in, I headed towards the Quidditch Pitch, where we would be taking our flying lessons.


	8. Chapter 8- Flying Lessons and Pink Hair

I don't want to see Lily again but I have to. All houses have flying lessons together. Lily will be with Serverus. I know that for a fact, they do so much together, and she is saying I am the one who fancies someone. I walk over to James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, James and Sirius, like me, have been on broomsticks before. I am not supposed to be on my broomstick at home, but my dad does not care so, I ride quite often.

"Hey Krissy what are you doing hanging out with boys?" Sirius teased

"Shut up I'm not in the mood" I say

"Nah, were good!" James said

"She said Shut. Up." Remus growled

"Woah! Remus didn't mean to offend your girlfriend!" Sirius exclaimed

"let me get this straight, first, if you do not shut up right now I will make your hair pink and second. if you ever insult me or Remus again I will hand deliver you to the grave."

"Wow the girl over estimates her magic skills."

"I wouldn't go that far ' _purpura lacina_ '" I say pointing my wand at my hair, it turns vibrant purple at the ends and all of their mouths drop open.

"how did you do that?" James asks

"It is called magic; you should try it sometime."

"Alright everyone! Listen up!" Professor Quinn calls as we all line up next to our brooms.

"Everyone place your hand over your broom and say, up!" Everyone did and my broom flew into my hand, nobody else's did, including James' broom, he has to repeat it twice.

"Now step over your broom and push up hard on the count of three, One, two, three!" She said as we all did exactly what she said. I was the first one to go up.

"Take a lap around the field!" She said as we all circled the field.

Flying lessons were the easiest class we had all day and Professor Quinn said that I could drop Flying lessons if I tutored Lily and Peter over the weekend. I agreed, which means that I get to have an extra free period starting next week. As I was walking off the field, Lily bumps into me and runs ahead of me, without saying sorry, I am in a good mood so I do not really care but I turn around to see Sirius, James and Peter taunting Serverus, using the hair color changing spell I showed them.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, drawing my own wand. Peter and James backed off, but Sirius refused.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " I shout, still walking towards Sirius, His wand is blown out of his hand and turns to look at me

" _Pinucias!_ " His hair turns pink, as I said it would. James and Peter try to run away "James! Peter! I wouldn't" I yell not even turning around.

" _Fulviageir_ " I say, pointing my wand at Serverus, his hair turns back to its normal color. I help him up. "What goes for me goes for Lily and Serverus too! Don't test me!" I threaten all of the boys. Remus hung his head

"Which reminds me, " _Careuleus_ " I say pointing my wand at James and Peter. Their hair turns blue. Sirius kneels down and finds his wand, he stands up and walks over to me. He raises his arm like he is going to slap me, but I grab his wrist "Don't even think about it." I snarl. I let go and Me and Serverus walk away

"How did you do that?" Serverus asks

"Hair changing or disarming?" I ask

"Both." Serverus answers

"My dad taught me." I mumble

"Cool. Thanks again" Serverus says running up to the castle.

I slow down, Remus is coming up behind me "What Remus? I ask

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything" Remus says

"You should be!" I shout

"Why are you so mad?" He asks  
"Because he is Lily's friend!" I answer

"why did you disarm Sirius?" Remus asks me

"because he could have actually hurt someone!" I say

"No he wouldn't!" Remus insisted

"Well, I'm sorry, I was acting off of instinct!" I said as I turned and walked away. I walked to the common room and sat down to read my book. I opened it to a page about drinks, there were so many ways to make soda or juice, it is crazy. I am a little thirsty, what's the harm in trying? " _succusmanzana_ " I said and a small glass of apple juice appeared on the table next to me. It tasted exactly like muggle apple juice. When I finished I said " _Purifico_ " and walked up to my room to check on Starlight. "Hey Starlight! How are you?" I asked. Even though we aren't really talking, it feels like we are. I open her cage and the window. "Go to the owlery" I said scratching her head. Starlight flew out. I walked downstairs and saw Lily sitting there, reading Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.

"Krissy!"

"Lily?"

"Thank you!"

"For what?"

"Saving Sev!"

"Wait, what?"  
"Thank you for saving my friend"  
"Oh well you're welcome, I guess"

"Why? I wasn't very nice to you."

"Because they were horrible to me before Flying Lessons and I told them if they messed with you, me or Serverus I was going to turn their hair pink. They didn't listen so Sirius has pink hair and James and Peter have blue hair."  
"What about Remus?"

"He didn't do anything."

"Sure he didn't. He is guilty by association."

"No he isn't."

"Do you even know how that works?"

"Yes, I do actually."

"Really, enlighten me."

"He hangs out with them, he's guilty even if he didn't do anything."

"Yep"

"Remus is a good person Lily; besides he hangs out with us enough to know that we could transfigure him into a Chihuahua by the end of this year."

"Good point."

"We are trying that right?"

"Who do you think we are? Oh who am I kidding, of course!"

We went to the library and read our transfiguration textbook. We were able to complete every spell, if we had materials for it, fairly easily. We picked out two of next year's textbooks and completed those too. We kept going until we had gotten up to fourth year level transfiguration,

"Man, I'm hungry! Aren't you?"

"Not really, want some chocolate?"  
"Sure"  
"What type?"

"Milk with raspberry?"

" _Sokalata_ " I say waving my wand. A piece of chocolate with raspberries appears,

"How did you do that?"

"Magic"

"True" Lily says, taking a bite of the chocolate "It's good too."

"Well of course! Did you doubt me or something?" I joked. I stood up and went to look at books at becoming animagi. Lily stood up and joined me,

"What are you looking at?" She asked

"Books on becoming Animagi." I replied

"We should become one! It would be so much fun!"

"Sorry Lily, I can't."

"Why not?"  
"Like Professor McGonagall said, half-breeds can't become animagus."

"What do you mean you're a half breed?"

"My great-great-great grandfather was a centaur." I admitted

"So?"

"How do you like Hippogriffs?" I asked changing the subject.

"They're fine, I guess."

"Centaurs?"  
"Well, you are slightly one and you are my best friend."

"Werewolves?"

"I've read Fantastic Beasts, they seem scary, during the full moon, but it would be like saying you or Remus or Sev was a werewolf, I could not care less." Lily said. I let out a sigh that I did not even know that I had been holding.

"Griffins?"

"They are Ravenclaw and Gryffindor combined. They're epic!"

"Yes, yes they are. Do you want to become animagus?" I asked.

"Sure, but is it as hard as McGonagall says?"

"I don't know." I say handing Lily the book I plucked off the shelf.  
"I guess I am going to have to find out" Lily joked

"Well you laugh in the face of danger, Ha ha ha." I said. Lily opened the book. "It says that first, I need to hold a mandrake leaf in my mouth for a month. "

"Oh well, we know how to get those, there are mandrakes in the greenhouse, or Professor Slughorn might have some." I told Lily.

"Let's get them from Professor Slughorn and say we want to try to make a potion that changes hair color." Lily says, standing up.


	9. Chapter 9- The Full Moon

We put the book back on the shelf and walk down to Professor Slughorn's class.

"Excuse me, Professor Slughorn?" I asked

"Yes Krissy?"

"We are trying to make a potion that changes hair color and we need a mandrake leaf do you happen to have any?"

"Yes I do" Professor Slughorn says as he turns around and walks to his office. He comes back with a leaf in his hand. "Do you need two or just one?"

"Just one Professor." Lily answers. Professor Slughorn hands it to me, "here you go girls, have fun with that potion."

"Thank you." I say as Lily and I turn around and walk back to the library. We grab the book and go back to our bedroom so we can start the process. When we get to our room Lily and I sit on her bed and read the book. Lily puts the leaf in her mouth, now all we have to do is wait. Our classes all go well; they are not as fun as they were at the beginning of the day. After school, Lily and I go to dinner, we eat in complete silence, a first.

"Why aren't ya talking lily?" James asks

"None of your business." I answer for Lily.

"Nobody asked you Harper" Sirius butted in

"Black" I sneered  
"All of you just shut up! I'm sick of this let's just eat dinner in peace so we can go to bed." Lily said.

We all did, we ate our dinner quietly. After dinner we went to bed. Four more days. We went to classes like normal the next morning, so few days, so much to do. Before I knew it, we were down to three days, then two, then finally, it was the day of the full moon.

I woke up feeling awful, I knew what was coming, Remus did too. I know how painful it is but, that is not the worst part, Lily still does not know which means she will not understand why I will be gone for the next two days. I hate these days so much but there is nothing I can do. Everything is so loud and everything is so overwhelmingly human, so many different scents it makes my head hurt.

"Hi Krissy you ready?" Remus asked. I glare at him

"If we were not in school right now I would punch you for that."  
"Me? Never! You wouldn't punch me! Punch Alpha" Remus joked

"Oh don't be so optimistic if anything I would be bitten and sentenced to the cave for that, or worse."

"You can't get much worse than the cave."

"Remus, have you _met_ the man?" I joke  
"Maybe..." Remus says slyly

"Ugh it smells horrible in here."

"So sickeningly sweet." Remus agrees

"You're one to talk Mr. Chocolate."

"That's me?"

"Well, who else would it be?

"Oh I have always thought it was you!"

"Nope it's you. Mine is more like cut grass."

"Well then, Hi Lily!" Remus says without even turning around.

"Um, how do you do that?" Lily asked us  
"None of your business." Remus answers. We all go eat breakfast, before long class is over and it is time for school to end, Madame Pomfrey escorts Remus and I out of the castle

"I need to go into the forest" I say. Madame Pomfrey rolls her eyes and walks back inside.

"I am coming with you, what's your name?"  
"Wolf? Stardust. You?"  
"Moonlight"

"No Moonlight, I can't let you come with me."

"Why not Stardust?"  
"I don't want anyone else getting hurt. Now go to the shack, I'll find you after I turn back."

"Goodbye Stardust." Remus or really, Moonlight says. I walk into the forest. I see alpha waiting to escort me to the camp.

"Stardust! And you came alone, smart girl."

"Well you saw Moonlight leave so yes, I am alone or, I was until you came along."  
"Follow me, I will lead you to the camp."

"I do not want to join the pack."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I want to be an independent werewolf and I do not want to be part of your pack Uncle, it is really quite simple."

"Well then, what are you still doing here? Go back to that wizard loving, sorry excuse for a werewolf that supposed friend of yours is."

"You cannot talk about Remus that way" I growled

"Oh yes I can, I turned him."  
"So? I'm his friend! You could be the Minister of Magic and I still wouldn't let you talk ab- " I was cut off by my transformation. I could feel my muzzle enlarging, My body reshaping. I scream in pain; Uncle Greyback does the same. When the transformation is over, I growl at Fenir, he growls back at me. Suddenly I smell chocolate, Remus. Uncle Greyback is trying to attack me, I can tell. He advances, bearing his teeth. I back away, my talk between my legs, ears flat. Then suddenly, he pounces.


	10. Chapter 10- The Attack

He lands on top of me, snarling. Is this what it feels like to die? It might not be so bad. I see a brown shape running towards me, a pack member to finish me off. No, it goes for Uncle Greyback. It knocks him off of me, it turns around for just long enough for me to recognize those eyes, Remus. He came to help me even though he knew who he would be facing. "Moonlight!" I shouted in wolfish. I stood up and tried to help Moonlight fight him, but my left hindquarters hurts too bad, I fall back down. Remus has knocked him down, he bends down, he opens his jaw. "No Moonlight! Leave him!" I shout in wolfish, the only language I can speak right now. Moonlight listens, he turns around and comes over to me.

"Stardust! Are you okay? Please be okay!" Remus whimpered

"Moonlight, I'm fine, hurt but fine."

"Will you be okay until morning?"  
"Yes, just help me back to the shack." I said. We walked back to the shack, I was limping. I couldn't help noticing that Moonlight had a brand new scar.

"Is that my fault?" I asked him when we got inside the shack.

"No, you didn't do anything."  
"Thank you Moonlight."

"For what? I didn't do anything."  
"Don't be so modest, you saved my life"  
"No I didn't! You were perfectly capable of saving yourself!"

"Rem-Moonlight, I was almost dead when you saved me, I owe you my life." I say dipping my head.

"Owe me your life as a human, go to bed Stardust." Remus joked.

"Goodnight" I said, padding over to the corner of the room, where I turned around and laid down.  
"Goodnight" Remus said resting his head on his paws.

The next morning, I woke up in pure agony. My leg at the bottom of my thigh felt like it was on fire, also I had just transformed back, that hurt too.

"You okay Krissy?"  
"Yeah Remus my leg just hurts."

"That's where he jumped on you isn't it?"

"Yes but it's not that big of a deal."

"Come on let's get back to the castle." Remus says, standing up. I grab a chair and try to stand up. Remus sees me and holds his hand out for me. I grab it and he pulls me up.

"Thanks." I mutter. We walk up to the castle together where we are greeted by Madame Pomfrey who escorts us to the hospital wing.

"Krissy,"

"Yeah Remus? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just why did you say no?"

"Because, I didn't want to join."  
"Why did you not want to join is my question."  
"Because, we still have so much ahead of us, it's not worth it."  
"And?"  
"And I don't want to take orders from that psychotic madman."  
"Fair enough."

"I'm going to sleep, see you later." I say yawning. I slump down and I fall asleep. Remus does the same. Neither of us knew that Lily came in to see us while we were asleep. When I woke up, Lily was still in here, it was the middle of the night.

"Lily? What are you doing here?"  
"Krissy! Where were you?"  
"Lily, it is the middle of the night go back to bed or you will be in here for sleep deprivation and it will be my fault"  
"How?"  
"Because I said it would be now go to bed."  
"But Krissy, it was horrible today without you."  
"Well then I'm sorry that I will be out tomorrow too."  
"But,"

"Sorry I can't do anything about it I'm not allowed to leave."  
"But I got teased by James and Sirius so badly! They are only afraid of you!"  
"And McGonagall."  
"Well duh have you met her?"

"No, I don't think so" I joked  
"Why were you really out? Sirius said that you were making out with Remus."  
"Lily, do me a favor and remind me to punch that guys lights out."  
"Noted"  
"I was hurt last night, Remus-Remus saved me."  
"Really?"  
"Well, look at my leg," I say as I pull my leg out from under the blanket. It is swollen and purple.

"Why can't Madame Pomfrey heal it?"  
"It's a magical injury, it takes longer." I said. Lily yawns. "Go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow night."  
"Bye Krissy" Lily says, walking out.

"Bye"

"Remus wake up." I say touching his arm.

''What do you want Kriss?"  
"You mind helping me punch Sirius' lights out tomorrow?"  
"Why? Kriss you know they aren't that bad."

"Really? He told Lily that we were gone today because we were making out."  
"Yep that's pretty low even for him."  
"I'll say. They teased Lily all day too."  
"You're kidding right?"  
"I wish."

"Okay, I'll help you but I can't say I will like it."

"You don't have to." I replied. We spent the next hour planning, we were going to find a way to make their clothes invisible. The next day, we slept all day. At dinnertime I got up and went to dinner like I promised Lily I would. Remus said it took him three days, which I do not understand because we went through the same stuff on the same night. I told Lily my plans and she agreed that we had to do something. Lily said she would even help us find the spell. Even better, now instead of getting two targets, we can make clothes invisible on all three of them.


	11. Chapter 11- Cubs and Packs

Less than a month later, we had found and performed a spell to make James', Peter's and Sirius' clothes invisible. It is now the night before the full moon and I think that Lily is getting suspicious of where we go. I do not blame her; we are the top two students in our classes with Remus close behind us.

"Krissy?" Lily asked as I got up to leave for the shack.  
"What's wrong Lily?" I answered, with my own question  
"Where are you going tonight?"  
"I have to go to detention in the Forbidden Forest, it's not that big of a deal. If I'm not back, I'll be in the hospital wing"  
"You never get detention."  
"Well now I do, anyway, I'll see you in the morning."  
"Bye Kriss."  
"What?"  
"Bye Kriss?"  
"Yeah why did you call me that?"  
"Do you not like it? I heard Remus call you that before, never mind."  
"You can call me Kriss as long as you don't in front of Potter and Black."  
"Not Lupin?"  
"Use his real name."

"Fine, not Remus?"

"Oh, Lily I have to go or I'll be late." I say running out the door. I meet Remus in the common room and we walk out of the castle and past the whomping willow.

"Remus, I need to see how horrible of things that man will be doing tonight."

"No! wait until tomorrow, sneak out and you can do damage control. I'll come with you."

"Remus, you can barely move the day after."  
"Neither can you"  
"No actually as long as I do not break anything, it is more like recovering from a cold"  
"How is that even possible?"  
"I dunno maybe because I'm a born and nobody else is?" I suggest  
"You have no clue, do you?" Remus asks.  
"Not in the slightest." I say.

"You're going without me aren't you?"  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I teased. Joking was interrupted by transformation, I closed my eyes for what I thought was a second, when I opened my eyes, there was a wolf with the same grey eyes, the ones that saved my life last month. I wagged my tail and started to play with Moonlight. We played until we were too tired to keep playing. Then, we went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning, bumping my head on the wall. I said some words then sat up and rubbed my head. "Remus, you know where I'm going, cover for me."  
"Okay Kriss, I'll see you later." Remus said, half asleep. I walk out of the shack, towards the Forest, still a wolf, the sun has not risen yet. I wait in the forest until it has, I transform, transforming back hurts a lot less than transforming in the first place. I walk through the forest, hearing humans moaning and screaming. I hear a small child cry. _'_ _oh no, what did they do?'_ I thought to myself. I crept in for a closer look as the humans retired to their rooms. The toddler looked to be about three years old, she still smelled like blood. She was bitten early this morning or late last night. Before the sun.

"Where Momma?" She said, looking at me. I shushed her. She crawled over to me.

"Shh it's okay, I'll take you somewhere safe." I say as I pick her up and run to the castle. Remus is walking up as I emerge from the forest.

"Krissy? Who is that?" He asks

"I don't know, she was bitten last night, I need to find Professor Dumbledore."  
"If this is what happens in a pack, you need to be there. You have to take care of her!"  
"Remus, I can't, I'm just a kid."

"So am I but this is crazy, this is, she is younger than I was. It's not okay."  
"You had a family Remus, she won't. Even if I am a pack member and I do, using the term very loosely Remus, raise her. She still will not have parents."  
"I know, but having some parent figure is better than well, nothing"

"Still, I am taking her to Professor Dumbledore." I say, walking through the entrance. I walk to the headmaster's office and knock. Professor Dumbledore comes out, clearly shocked at the child I am holding.

"What are you doing with that child?"  
"Please sir, Greyback got her last night, and I couldn't find her parents. She's so helpless." I say starting to cry

"Were you inside the camp?"  
"No about a mile away, I couldn't get any closer without being attacked."  
"Why would you be attacked?"  
"Because I declined joining the pack last month."  
"And this means they can attack you?"  
"No but have you met my Uncle, he is not the type to forgive and forget. More like if you cross me you will pay for what you did."  
"I want you to join the pack, you will bring this girl back and you will not let them hurt her."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good now go, I suppose you will want to become a member before they become less dazed from transformation?"  
"Yes sir, thank you." I say walking out. I walk back to the forest, into the clearing. I put the girl down by a tree. I walk into the largest den.

"Uncle Greyback?"  
"Yes? Stardust! What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to say how sorry I was, I am willing to join the pack. If you will still let me."  
"Why of course, but first what job as a pack member would you like?"  
"I want to raise cubs, mostly young children, the ones the hunters bite, they are the most fun."

"Oh good. I take it you have seen our latest catch?"  
"Yes, and may I say she will grow up to be a strong one."

"Good. Now if you do not mind, you will take her up to the castle and introduce her to her brother."  
"Who is her brother?"


	12. Chapter 12- Secrets

"Remus Lupin."  
"Bitten brother correct?"  
"Why of course."  
"Perfect, one more tie Remus has to this pack." I lie faking as much evil I can possibly find. Which is not very much.

"Goodbye Kristine"  
"Goodbye Uncle." I say walking out of the cave. "Hi Rose, come on do you want to go play?" I ask the toddler. Who nods her head. I pick her up and walk up to the castle, it is early enough that nobody else is awake so I run to Professor McGonagall's office. I knock on the door. She opens it and looks as shocked as Professor Dumbledore did.

"What, who is that?" She asked

"Not important, may I have my own room?"

"Very important! Who is that?"  
"She is a toddler that got bitten, I am her guardian as appointed by Alpha Greyback, I am to keep her a secret apart from my teachers and my closest friends."  
"So she is a,"

"Yes, now can I please have my own room."

"Will taking care of her affect your schoolwork?"

"No, but if it does Remus will tutor me."  
"Has he agreed to that?"  
"No but he would be helping his sister."  
"You are siblings with Remus Lupin?"  
"No, Rose is, she and Remus were both bitten by Greyback."

"Your new room is at the very top of the Gryffindor tower; your stuff will be there shortly."  
"Thank you professor." I say walking out. I walk up to my new room. My stuff is there, so is a small bed with a few toys, Professor McGonagall must have put these there for Rose. I put rose down on her bed and she yawns and falls asleep. I lock the door and run down to the infirmary. Remus is in there. "Remus, I need help." I say

"What's wrong?"  
"Rose, me, Greyback, you. Everyone."  
"That's not very specific Kriss what's wrong?"  
"We need to hide Rose from everyone except teachers."  
"And Lily?"  
"No, Lily too. She cannot now until she finds out the well, smaller secret first, then she will understand better."  
"Okay Krissy, I think she could help us but it's your choice not mine." Remus says, Lily walks in at the same time.

"Tell me what?"  
"Lily! What are you doing here?"  
"I was coming to find you, you said that you would be here if you weren't in our room."  
"Oh, yeah."  
"So what are you not going to tell me?"  
"Nothing," Remus said  
"Oh really? Then why is Krissy the only one you have talked to for the past three days?"  
"Because she is the only one like me!"  
"What do you mean, I like you, James and Sirius like you. So does Peter."  
"Not that like the other like."

"You two are dating?" Lily asks us.

"No! We both have the same problem." I say.

"You two are werewolves." Lily whispers, so only Remus and I can hear. We glance at each other. "Well? Am I correct?"  
"Shoot Lily why do you have to make things so hard?"  
"I was in the library."  
"When we were talking? What were you doing there?"  
"Making sure you were okay."

"You know what?" I say standing up. I start to walk out "Aren't you coming with me Lily?" I ask

"Why aren't you mad?"  
"Depends, do you care?"  
"No."  
"Then neither do I"  
"What do you need to show me?" Lily asks standing up and walking over to me.

"I can't say, I can show you." I say grabbing her hand and running back to the common room. We run up to my room and I unlock the door. Rose sits up and looks at us.

"Who is that?" Lily asks  
"Rose, she's a cub"  
"She's like you and Remus?"  
"Yes."

"Why is she here?"  
"Because I have to protect her"  
"Can I help you?"

"I don't know Lily, it will be so dangerous for you to do anything, we don't want you getting hurt."  
"Who's we?"  
"Me and Remus."  
"Oh is she- and are you?"  
"Oh my goodness Lily, for one, we cannot until we are of age. For two, we are two months into the school year and we did not know each other before we got on the train."  
"How can you not before you are of age?"  
"Because of instincts,"  
"Okay"  
"She was bitten last night."  
"Will she be okay?"  
"I'm okay, Remus is okay. She'll be a full werewolf but nothing that is going to kill her." I say "I think you should go Lily; I'll see you in class tomorrow" I walk her out.

Soon, the autumn days become winter, as winter gets closer, so does the idea of holidays. Everyone is going home for the winter holidays and I am no exception. As everyone starts packing, Rose and I are finishing up. We sit by our window and look out the window. The train pulls up. I run out to wait at the station. I know what compartment to sit in because James, Sirius and Peter know. James said that I could borrow his invisibility cloak to hide her.


	13. Chapter 13- Diagon Alley Again

**Hi Guys! Sorry I'm so late! I made this chapter extra long to make up for it!**

When we got to King's Cross, I handed James' invisibility cloak back to him and I walked to my family that was waiting on the platform.

"Who's this Krissy?" Mum asks me. Leave it to mum to ask the most obvious question first not 'how are you?' or 'How was Hogwarts?'  
"This is Rose,"

"And she is with you why?"  
"Hannah," My dad started to protest

"So, why do you have a child? And why was she on the Hogwarts express?"  
"Can I tell you after we get home?"  
"No, we aren't going home."  
"Why not?"  
"We are going to be staying in the Leaky Cauldron for the winter holidays" Dad said

"What? No way! This is going to be so much fun!" I say enthusiastically. We apparate to the Leaky Cauldron. Dad checks us in. Rose and I get one room and Mum and Dad get another. My brothers are having Christmas with their own families. On Christmas Eve, an owl appeared at my window, I thought that I have seen it before but then I realized that it was Remus' It had a package that it dropped on my lap then flew over to the cage where Stardust was. I opened the card first and it said,

 _Hi Kriss, how are you and Rose? How's Diagon Alley?_

 _We're coming for New Year's Eve. I_ _love_ _miss you. Good luck next moon._

 _It's hard enough controlling myself how would you control Rose too?_

 _If you see him tomorrow, send him my love. NOT!_

 _-Remus Lupin_

I chuckle as I read Remus' letter. I open the box and see a bracelet with a few charms on it. A rose, a moon, a wand and a paw print. I put it on and I write Remus a letter back

 _Hi Remus! Thanks for the bracelet, We're fine how are you?  
I doubt he will come tomorrow. My parents will have some words for him before I can even see him._

 _I need all the help I can get. That's the only reason I joined the pack to begin with, you know that._

 _I can't wait for you to come, when you get here, Meet me in Flourish and Blotts._

 _I miss you too_

 _-Krissy AKA Kriss and Kristine (Don't get any ideas Remus John Lupin)_

I attach the painting of Peter, James, Sirius and Remus to the letter and hand it back to the owl. Who flies out the window. We go to sleep and in the morning I wake up to find two piles of presents, one for me and one for Rose. We open them, I get mostly just galleons but also a necklace with a pouch on it. It looks like it has an undetectable extension charm on it. I put my money in it then put it on my neck. Rose gets toys and little things to play with. I was not surprised when Greyback was a no-show but part of me wanted him to come anyway. Like the part of me that wishes that Remus didn't cross out that love in his letter. They are separate parts, I want him to come so that I can see what happens, four people, three of which are angry, the other is the person getting yelled at. To make matters worse, all of them have wands. I would hate to be the one.

A few days pass and it is finally New Year's Eve. Remus is coming. I go down to Flourish and Blotts to wait without Rose, mum is watching her for me, like I promised. I walk in and see Remus. I am too late to wait for him; he is waiting for me.

"Dang it! I wanted to make you feel guilty! Not the other way around!"  
"Ha-ha very funny Kriss, I missed you"  
"I missed you too Remus."  
"Which reminds me," Remus says, pulling out a piece of parchment with writing on both sides. He hands it to me, as I read it, I realize it is one word over and over again. _Kristine_.  
"Really Lupin? Remus, I'm afraid you are turning into James." I teased then I hit him.

"Ow! Bring it on! I already have one incurable disease; I could use a big head on top of it!" Remus said  
"I meant you took that as a challenge dunderhead!" I joke

"Oh, so where do you want to go?"  
"You don't like the bookshop? I'm sorry." I said "That you aren't dork enough to hang out with me!"  
"Really? That's the best you got?"  
"No. I'll save that for at school where I won't get in trouble for hexing you into next week!"  
"Sure you will" Remus says, rolling his eyes

"I need to get a couple of books but then we can go wherever you want, I have been here for days, I found a secret room."  
"Well, let's go there"  
"Okay," I say as I pick up the three books that I need. I take them and pay for them. We walk outside. I walk in between two shops, holding Remus' hand because otherwise I doubt he would have done it. The room was small and barley lit, it had one small window. I pulled out my wand, "Wanna Duel?"  
"Why not? Nothing lasting over an hour deal?" Remus says, pulling out his wand.  
"Deal." I say

" _Tarantegula_ " Remus shouts, I start dancing around

" _Rictusempra!_ " I shout, still dancing. " _Finite_ " I stop dancing.

"Make it stop! I hate being tickled!" Remus laughs. The spell wears off and Remus who was laughing stops. "You won't tell anyone will you?"  
"Depends, you going to tickle me?"  
"No."  
"Then no."  
"Good."

"EAT SLUGS!" We both yell at the same time. I dodge it but Remus does not have time. He got hit with the charm and started to vomit slugs.

"Oh shoot Remus you okay?" I say

"Don't tell them this either."  
"So, yes?"  
"I'm fine." Remus says vomiting up slugs

"Yeah, here you go." I say kicking a bucket at him

"You just kicked the bucket."  
"Oh, I did. Oops." I say. We talked for a few hours, until it was dark. By then Remus stopped vomiting slugs. "So, you okay?"  
"Yeah, thanks for that."  
"Hey, you did it too."  
"True, but you dodged it."  
"Well, yeah, I saw it coming."  
"How?"  
"Well, not that spell, I expected expelliramus or petrificus totalus but still."  
"How though, you didn't have very much time?"

"I know. Neither did we have time to think of spells but we did that."  
"Well yeah, what's a wizard without spells?"  
"A muggle."

"Well, yeah."  
"Are you guys staying in the Leaky Cauldron?"  
"Yeah, where else would we stay?"  
"I dunno."  
"Well, goodnight Kriss, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight Remus" I say walking up the staircase and into my room. I fall asleep almost as soon as I crawled into bed.


	14. Chapter 14- Wishes Revealed

I woke up to the sun shining through my window, and I remembered that today was the last day of winter holidays and I would be back on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. I am ready, but at the same time I'm not. I want to be back at school, it's Hogwarts after all. Rose and I got on the train, in the same compartment as Lily. We talk the whole way there. We sat in the same carriage but by then, we were silent. I bought another present for Remus, as an inside joke, a Chocolate Slug. I handed it to him when I walked into the Great Hall. He laughed as I sat down next to him and his friends.

"What's so funny?" Sirius asks us as Remus hands the slug back to me.

"You don't get it"  
"I know, that's why I asked."  
"Inside joke."  
"Well then tell me."  
"Nope, I promised I wouldn't."  
"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please"  
"Please?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Kriss, you taking lessons from Peeves?"  
"Why yes, yes I am."  
"What does that mean?" James asks

"It means that that's something that Peeves has said."

"How would you know?"  
"You aren't the only ones who sneak out at night."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Seriously? How bout cause you are loud and obvious."

"How would you know?"  
"I clearly do, or you would have told me off and you would not be so nervous."  
"I'm not nervous, are you nervous? It's clearly you that's nervous."  
"Remus, did you ever tell them?"  
"No. You know it would kill me" Remus says "Literally" He mumbles so only I could hear him.

"Tell us what?"  
"Oops. Maybe that were dating."  
"You are dating?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Well, duh why else would I have only gotten him a present? Or have met up with him in Diagon Alley, or asked him to give your invisibility cloak back James?" I asked. Remus shot me a look that said, 'You're joking right?'. I nodded slightly and mouthed 'sorry'. After dinner we went up to the common room.

"Dating? Kriss what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Remus, it's the only thing I could think of. I didn't exactly have much of a choice."

"Krissy, it's fine, I get it you were protecting me, you and my little sister."  
"It was the first thing I could possibly think of, I'm so sorry."  
"Krissy, I said it was fine now if you don't shut up about it, I will stuff this chocolate slug in your face."  
"NOOO! Remus Lupin don't you dare!"  
"Okay then, I will."  
"Remus stop."  
"I'm kidding Kriss."  
"We both know that we both hate slugs right?"  
"Well, if I didn't before break, I do now."

"Then why did you buy me a chocolate slug?"  
"like I said at dinner, inside joke now go to bed, tomorrow's another absolutely horrible day."  
"Because of the full moon?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Well, goodnight Krissy."  
"Goodnight Remus." I say, walking up the staircase to the girl's dormitories.

In the morning, I go to all of my classes, feeling terrible. James, Sirius, and Peter seem to notice that and decide to bug me whenever Remus is not around, which happens to be a lot. I don't know how but his pre-transformation is way worse than mine. At lunch, I run up to check on Rose, she is being good and playing quietly. I run down to the Great Hall as lunch starts and eat quietly, responding to the occasional question. By the time dinner was over, I was more than happy to get Rose and go down to the clearing where the pack is.


	15. Chapter 15- The Partial Pack

Moonlight!" I say running over to hug him.

"Stardust! I haven't seen you in moons!" Moonlight exclaims  
"Well, technically you saw me earlier today, but that was mostly Krissy."  
"Yeah, I know. I hope you have a good time with the pack."  
"Me too, imagine if they did anything to hurt us."

"They haven't hurt you right?"

"No, of course not."  
"Good, well I'll see you tomorrow morning"  
"Bye Moonlight."  
"Bye Stardust" Moonlight says, running up to the shack. Rose and I run into the forest, we make it into the clearing just before the last rays of sunlight leave. There are multiple people screaming in pain, myself and Rose included. After transformation, Alpha comes out of his den and calls Rose and I up to the front as everyone gathers.

"Stardust, come here!" He barks. With my tail between my legs, I walk up there quietly.

"Yes?"  
"Do you pledge your loyalty to this pack, forever and will you defend it with your life, no matter what time of month?" He asks.

"Y…" I hesitate, 'No, I will never be loyal to you.' I think

"No. Until I graduate, my loyalty lies in my school." I say loudly, holding my head up high.

"Good. Loyalty, we have been waiting for someone loyal for years. Now you may only come with the cub every other month seeing as you are not a pack member."  
"Yes, I will only come every other month."  
"Good now go find a cave and sleep there for the night." He says as I walk away without another word, Rose runs after me. We get to a small cave and go to sleep. When we wake up, I help Rose out of the cave and back up to the castle. I waited at the Whomping Willow, as Remus comes out, I see that he has more scars and bruises then he did last night.

"You okay Remus?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine"

"What happened last night?"  
"I bit and scratched myself"  
"You okay?" I say, holding my hand out

"Yeah, thanks" He says, taking my hand.

"You are okay right?"  
"Krissy, I'm fine" Remus says, squeezing my hand, I squeeze back and see what little color there is on his face drain out.

"You got hurt, last night."  
"I told you, I'm fine"  
"No, you aren't, someone hurt you."  
"Okay, fine one of the wolves, in your "Pack" came after me, I didn't have time to shut myself in, I don't know what happened."  
"Remus, why didn't you say something?"  
"Because, I don't know. I just didn't"

"Remus I need to tell you something"

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that we will be in the shack next month, we can't go every month until we are full pack members."  
"Really? So you aren't in the pack?"  
"Not bound by magic, I bought myself time for that one."  
"Good! I thought you were going to say you had to live with them."  
"No, not yet at least." I said, it started raining, that's just great. Remus shivered, "Come on, let's go inside."  
"Thanks" Remus said.

By the time we got inside the castle, it was snowing. We went to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was waiting for us. I glared at her as we walked to three beds. I don't think she noticed. Rose sat on the side of the bed, knowing that she will not stay there. Remus and I talked. Until Lily came in,

"Hi Lily" I say as she walked in  
"Hi Krissy" Lily replies  
"Hi Lily" Remus adds  
"Remus! What the heck happened?"  
"You know, the transformation?"  
"No, I mean what happened, you got hurt."

"My uncle's goons." I say  
"They did this? That's insane! What is their problem?"  
"Everything" Me and Remus say together

"Hey Lily, can you take Rose up to my room?"  
"Sure, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I just have to talk to Remus."  
"Okay" Lily says, picking Rose up and walking out.  
"What's wrong Kriss?" Remus asks once they are out of the room.

"I-Remus, what really happened?"  
"Your Beta attacked me."  
"No, he didn't, I was with the pack all night. Everyone was there."  
"Okay fine, I fell."  
"Out of what?"  
"A tree, I climbed it before transforming, I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Remus, you can't do that. One day you might get hurt for good and nobody can fix it."  
"I know but that is a risk I have to take."  
"But _why_ Remus?"  
"Because IL- you are my best friend, and the only one who knows about full moons."

All I want to say was that I love him too, but instead, I am an awkward tween so I say, "Remus I only know, because I go through it too."


	16. Chapter 16- Diagon Alley, Yet Agian

He lets out a bark-like laugh and says, "True but it's better than nothing."

"Well I have to go; I need to take care of Rose."  
"Okay bye Krissy"

-REMUS' POV-

I watch as Krissy leaves, it is true why she knows, but I doubt she knows what she means to me, I know that we're so young, but still. I have a massive crush on her. I doubt that I will get over her any time soon. When my mum used to tell me stories about love, I never listened, I wish I did now, maybe there would be some suggestions for something to help me with Krissy, I haven't even known her for a year but still, I, then I realize, I don't have a crush on her, I love her, I couldn't even tell myself that I loved her before now but surely, I knew. I remember the letter I sent her over Winter Holidays, I said love, until I crossed it out. Just now, I almost said I loved her. I wish that I did. She is the only person who not only _knows_ but _understands_ what happens at the full moon, the only one who won't judge me for it and I love her for that. Yes, I finally said it. "I love Krissy Harper" I mumble; nobody hears it but it's a start. The next morning, my injuries are healed and I feel better. I walk to class, I bet everyone notices that I am limping but does not say anything.

"Remus! What's up!" James says

"The sky."  
"Where's your girlfriend?"  
"None of your business."  
"Don't deny that she is your girlfriend?"  
"I do you just didn't give me enough time."  
"Why are you limping?"  
"Fell out of a tree"  
"Making out with your girlfriend?"  
"No, go away"  
"What were you doing in a tree."  
"Waiting for something."  
"Like what?"  
"Stars. They're easy to find on nights with full moons." I say, not really lying. I was waiting for _Star_ light, and I only can find her on nights with full moons.  
"Sissy"  
"Dunderhead"  
"Teacher's pet"  
"Shut up James."  
"Whatever dork"  
"James!" Professor Flitwick calls, "Perhaps you would like to tell the class what the incantation for the levitating charm is?"  
"Excuse me Sir?"  
"The levitating charm, what is the incantation?" Professor Flitwick asks. James looks over at me, I smirk. He has no clue.  
"Lingardium Weviosa, Sir"

"No James. I suggest you pay attention seeing as this will be on the final exam."  
"Yes sir."  
We go through class as normal, then we go to transfiguration before lunch. I do my work, but when I'm not, I just stare off into space, in Krissy's direction. At lunch I sit between Krissy and Sirius.

-KRISSY'S POV-

At lunch I swear that Remus was looking at me all lunch, it was kind of cute, I wish I could tell him that I liked him, but I can't even though I told James, Sirius and Peter that we were dating, I don't think that I am ready for really being in a real relationship. As much as I want to be with Remus, I can't. Not yet anyway.

Throughout the rest of the year, we go on like this, by the time winter has turned to spring, and spring to the beginnings of summer, everyone caught spring fever. An illness that causes students to think of nothing but summer. It is very infectious and once you have caught it, the only cure is to go for Summer holidays. I never caught it, neither did Lily, but we are the only ones in our year, including the Ravenclaws. But nobody was as relieved as I was when we walked onto Platform 9 ¾.

All summer, I played with Rose, sent letters to Lily, mostly about our families, and slept. I slept a lot. I ate a lot too, just not the night before the full moons, or during full moons. I was so happy when I got my owl back from Hogwarts with my supply list. For my birthday, mum said I could get a new broomstick or I could get whatever I want in Diagon Alley. Lily said that she would be in Diagon Alley the last week of August. I want to show her the room I found during the Winter Holidays. I want to show her where I saw Remus for the first time where we dueled, everything.

We get to Diagon Alley, Lily's parents and sister are with her,

"Lily!" I shout, running over to her.

"Krissy!" Lily shouts back, as I hug her.

"It's been way too long."  
"It's been three months now give me back my sister you jerk." Lily's sister says, jerking Lily back

"Petunia!" Lily says  
"No, no Lily she's right, I get to see you most of the year, it's perfectly fair that you spend time with your family."

"Well finally, a sensible one of you."  
"Well, that makes me the most sensible of my kind, what's Rem? The second?" I say, rolling my eyes, as Lily laughs

"Wow, you made it a whole three minutes without mentioning Remus or your problem." Lily jokes.

"What do you mean Lily?" Petunia asks, I stop smiling and look pleadingly at Lily

"Her family sucks, but it's none of your business."  
"No Lils. She. Can. No" I say, hoping Lily is reading between the lines

"Krissy's boyfriend is a monster. He is horrible, I don't know why she would go out with him."  
"Lily, quit it, now."  
"Lupin?"  
"Yes now shut up, he heard you."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Must I explain everything to you?"  
"No, go. You have some explaining to do."  
"Okay Lily, thanks" I say turning to walk away. I follow Remus' scent to the room I showed him during Winter holidays, his usual chocolate masked with the smell of sadness and fear. "Remus!" I say walking up to him

"What do you want?" Remus snarls

"Rem, I'm sorry, Lily had to say that, to keep us safe, to not expose us to everyone in Diagon Alley."  
"It's great that the girl I like just told her best friend that she thinks I am a monster and a horrible person." He says, then he clasps his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said.

"You-you like me? Remus why didn't you tell me?" I ask


	17. Chapter 17- Summer Holidays

"I just didn't and now that I know how you feel about me, I'm glad." Remus says  
"Remus, you don't understand."  
"Really? Yeah right."  
"Look, if you are a monster, so am I."  
"How?"  
"How do you think! We're the same! If one of us is a monster, so is the other one! I knew she would say something, just not that one thing!"  
"Krissy? Where are you?" I hear Lily call from the other side of the wall.

"Don't." Remus threatens

"Remember the first time I brought you here?" I ask, sitting down next to Remus.  
"Yeah, slugs don't taste good."  
"Remus, they're teasing Lily, we have to help her." I say, hearing James and Sirius laughing.

"No, why should I? She embarrassed me, she deserves it."  
"I thought you were better than them. Clearly I was wrong." I say, walking out. I see Lily, red and embarrassed, hanging in midair, by her ankles. "Let her down!" I say, pulling out my own wand. Lily's own wand slips out of her hand, I pick it up and put it in my pocket to keep it safe. " _Expeliramus!_ " I shout, pointing at James, who is holding Lily up. Lily falls as I punch James in the face.  
"Hey! Krissy!" He says clutching his nose. Sirius runs away as I turn around.

"Lily!" I say, stepping towards her, she is pressing her head with her right hand. I hold my hand out to her, she accepts and I pull her up. We walk into the room I just came out of. Remus is still in there; he stands up as he sees us walk in.

"Oh my gosh what happened?"  
"Get out Remus."  
"What happened?"  
"Get out traitor."

"Tell me what happened."  
"Get out of the room!" I yell, still holding my wand at my side. I jerk it slightly to him as he walks out. " _lumos_ " I say, lighting up the dark space. I hold my wand up and ask, "Are you okay Lils?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait, my wand! Where is it! I lost my wand!"  
"Lily, it slipped out of your hand, I have it." I say, pulling it out of my pocket. Lily takes it and lets out an audible sigh.

"Thanks, I would hate to have lost my wand."  
"Seriously are you okay?"  
"The only part of me that is permanently damaged is my pride."  
"Well, sorry but I can't fix pride."  
"I know."  
"Lily, why did they do that to you?"  
"I don't know, something about dating James?"  
"That's _IT_? That's why they made you hang in the air?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Okay, so are you ready to shop for our stuff this year?"  
"Sure!" Lily says, standing up. We bought everything that we needed for the year at school. Afterwards, we went back to the Leaky Cauldron, where we are staying.

"Where is your mum and dad?" I asked Lily  
"Gone" Lily said, looking away "They are helping Petunia get ready for going to school."  
"Why? Aren't you younger than her?"  
"Yes, but they said I could handle myself. They gave me money and they left, right after you did."  
"Was it my fault?"  
"No, I knew they would leave"  
"Well, you can come over to my house anytime. Except the days of full moons. You know better."  
"Why yes, yes I do."  
"And when Uncle Greyback is over, I think he would like you."

"Who would I like?" Uncle Greyback says, walking into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Down boy." I say, seeing Lily shy away.

"Who's this?"  
"No don't even think about it."  
"about what?"

"She's a second year, you go for younger than that don't you? Four, three?"  
"What do you mean four and three Krissy?" Lily asks

"I'll tell you later." I said  
"No, tell her now. I do love hearing about my accomplishments." Greyback said

"Rem was four, Rose was three."

"What about, well, you?"  
"I got the gene, I'm a born."

"Really?"  
"That's why I have partial control-oops" I said, realizing my mistake.  
"YOU CAN CONTROL YOURSELF?!" He roared "YOU KNEW WHEN YOU REFUSED?"

"Yes, I did. My reasons were valid, I still refuse, Stardust and I agree."

"Who's- "Lily asks,  
"She's me too." I say, cutting her off "Go back to Knockturn Alley where you belong." I say to Uncle Greyback.

"Well, I had to go there anyway so," He says, walking out. "You aren't welcome and neither is Rose." He said.

"Who's Stardust?"  
"I told you, she's me too."  
"Than what part of you?"  
"Let's go to my room first." I say as we walk to my room. "I am Krissy right now correct?"  
"Well, yeah who else would you be?"  
"Starlight is me, except she is me during a full moon."  
"Then who's Remus or Rose?"  
"Remus? He's Moonlight."  
"And Rose?"  
"She's just Rose, she doesn't have a name yet. You have to be five."  
"Oh"

"Lily, are you ready to go back to school?"  
"Not really, but I do want to go back to Hogwarts."  
"Me too, I just know someone is going to find out this year."  
"Did you feel like that last year?"  
"Only when I met you."  
"What does that mean?"  
"No clue."  
"Have you already met the person who will find out this year?"  
"I don't know, maybe"

"It doesn't matter does it? I found out and nothing changed."  
"Well, you didn't grow up hearing stories about the terrible things that werewolves did to humans"

"Like what?"  
"Exactly!"  
"No seriously, what do you mean?"  
"Would you like the long list or the short one?"  
"Short."  
"Remus, Rose, Jackson."  
"Who's Jackson?"  
"My friend from primary school."  
"What do you mean?"  
"In third grade, he had a sleepover with everyone, and I mean everyone, in my grade, my uncle dropped me off and for obvious reasons I didn't want to be dropped off. Then I saw that the invitation address was across the street from his house, I had seen this happen before, I tried to change his mind, but no. Jackson is a muggle werewolf."  
"What does he look like?"  
"He has brown hair and green eyes. He was always pretty tall too. Wait, why?"  
"Does he look like that?" Lily asks, pointing to someone who just walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

"Krissy?" He says, looking at me

"Jackson?" I ask. He nods his head.

"Hi Krissy. It's been a while."  
"I know, but how are you here?"  
"Same way you are."  
"Fair enough, but why weren't you here last year then?"  
"My birthday was in December."  
"Oh yeah,"  
"How's Stardust?"  
"Fine, how's Moonpaw?"  
"Fine can't wait to get out next week"

"Stardust can't either." I say, the few people who care look at us like we are crazy.  
"I hate it when people stare."  
"Tell me about it."  
"I just did"  
"Exactly." I say, "Lily, come down! Don't be a creep."  
"Okay?" Lily says, walking down the staircase up to her room.

"Don't worry about her she knows."  
"About me?"  
"Well, yeah. you, Rose, me Remus."  
"Who?"  
"You were bitten by Greyback correct?"  
"Well, yeah. You were there."  
"So were Rose and Remus."

"What does that make us?"  
"Siblings."  
"Okay, now you're just pulling my paw."

"No, I'm not"  
Well, I need to go get all of this junk, do you know where to get it?"  
"Yeah, Lily and I just got all of this stuff a minute ago." I say, walking out "Come on, we'll show you." I say, we walk out. We show him all of the shops in Diagon Alley. I glance to my left expecting to see Lily, but she is walking into Ollivander's. Instead I see a rather hurt looking Remus Lupin.

"Wow. You moved on quick." Remus says, approaching me.

"What do you mean Rem?"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Okay? What's wrong?"  
"Him."  
"Jackson?"  
"No Peter Pettigrew, who do you think?"  
"Jackson is my friend. I can have more than one male friend you know."  
"And how are you going to explain to him?"  
"Easy, I'm not."  
"You are terrible at keeping secrets."  
"Sure."  
"Well you are! Lily knows because of you!"  
"Yeah Lily knows; Lily knows because _we_ were talking in public."  
"Your point?"  
"It's your fault too."  
"And how do you explain us and Rose to him?"

"I don't have to."

"Why not?"

"Really Remus? I thought you would recognize him, I told you about him last year."

"How?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe when we were talking on the train."  
"We didn't even sit together."  
"I asked to talk to you. You came into my compartment."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know Remus!"

"Who is he though?"  
"His name is Jackson, he is a first year and a couple of other things I would rather not say in public."  
"Like what? He's your boyfriend?"  
"Remus, I thought you would help me, but clearly James and Sirius have rubbed off on you. I don't know where that glimmer of goodness I used to see in you has gone, but I want it back. I never thought you could be such a horrible person."

"Really Krissy?"

"Yes Remus, I remember the first time I saw you, I thought you were someone I who would understand, that I could count on to hear me out before jumping to conclusions. But I was wrong. You are just like your friends. The _exact_ same friends that hung my best friend in the sky, by her ankles and stood back, laughing. Remus, I was wrong about you, I've never been wrong before"  
"That's what you think of me? Then why are we friends?" Remus asks, his eyes starting to water

"We aren't" I say turning away

"Really? How can you say that?" Remus says, knowing that he is crossing a line by putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I say turning around.

"Kriss, please?" He says, grabbing my wrist. At this point, he is begging.

"Get away from me." I say, walking into Ollivander's


	18. Chapter 18- Moonlight

"Krissy" Remus pleads as I shut the door behind me.

"What the heck was that?" Lily asks me

"Thanks Krissy, that means a lot" Jackson says, he clearly heard me and Remus.

"I'll fill you in later Lils"

"Okay?"

"Are you done shopping?" I ask Jackson.

"Yeah, now we just wait for, when does school start?"

"September 1st." I say. We spend the rest of the week in Diagon Alley, I still haven't told Lily, I don't want to tell her until we are on the train, alone. Mostly because I don't want Jackson or Remus to overhear.

When we get onto the train, Lily and I sit in the last compartment, where I know Remus won't sit anywhere near us.

"What's wrong Kriss? we usually sit in the front."

"I know, I just felt like sitting in the back."

"Okay, what's wrong?"  
"I want to tell you what happened last week, with Remus?"  
"Don't bother, he already told me."  
"Rem?"  
"Yeah, then I asked Jackson what he heard"  
"Lily what am I going to do! We don't have anywhere to go on Sunday! Nobody'll be safe! I'm not welcome in the pack; I can't go to the shack with Remus! I'm a bloodthirsty monster! What am I going to do?"

" _Krissy_ doesn't get along with _Remus_ , Stardust and Moonlight get along just fine."  
"Really Lily? That is the most stupid, wait, no it isn't Lily, you could have just saved someone's life."  
"Do you mind if I show you something?"  
"No, not at all."  
"Remember when I started trying to become Animagus?"  
"Yes?"  
"I finished."  
"Can you show me?"  
"No. There's not enough room."  
"What are you?"

"A doe."  
"Really? Cool!"

"Have you read that book I sent you? About Patronuses?"  
"Yeah, I tried it out, I couldn't do much."  
"Neither could I, that's why I sent it to you."

"I hope I can do it before the end of this year."  
"Me too."  
"What do you think your patronus will be?"  
"I think a doe. But I don't care,"

"I don't know why, but I feel like mine will be a wolf, just to spite me." I say, Lily laughs

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The trolley witch asks us.

"Can I get a pumpkin pasty and a chocolate frog?" I ask. She hands it to me, I give her my money and open the chocolate frog, I toss Lily the pumpkin pasty. She misses and it explodes next to her.

"What just happened?" Lily asks  
"You okay?"  
"Fine but that was weird."  
"Very."

"Krissy, why were you so mean to Remus?"  
"I was defending myself, you, and Jackson."  
"But why? We don't need defending, besides Remus is our friend."

"No Lily, _your_ friend. Anyone who talks about people like that is no friend of mine."

"But you guys have to be friends, to keep each other safe"  
"I'd rather be friends with a horse."  
"Well lucky for you I'm a deer not a horse"  
"I know" I say, we talk for a while, as the castle comes into view, Remus walks in.

"What do you want?" I ask, not nicely either.

"I- I wanted to apologize."  
"Well, are you ready for an explanation or do we have to wait another week?"

"I was going to explain _myself_ first but if you want to go first, be my guest"

"Remus the main reason you made me so mad was because you automatically assumed that Jackson was my boyfriend, not a kid from primary school, not a fellow werewolf, my boyfriend I haven't seen him since I tried to defend him what, five years ago?"  
"Krissy, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I tried, not to mention I hoped you would remember that I told you about him. I'm done listening to your apology, go talk to Jackson he deserves the apology more than I do." I say, looking over to my left where my dillusionment charm is working like it is, a charm, Rose is still hidden from everyone but me. Remus storms off to go back to his compartment.

"Why did you say that Krissy?"  
"Because I don't feel like listening to his fake apology."  
"What if he was serious?"

"What if he wasn't?"

"What do you have against him all of a sudden?"

"Well for one, I asked him for help in Diagon Alley, he refused to help you, and for two, he immediately thought I was dating Jackson."

"Speaking of Remus," Lily says, looking out the compartment window.

"I know; I can smell him"

"What are you going to do?"

"Depends."

"Krissy," Remus asks

"What?"  
"Where's Rose?"

"Really Remus?"

"Yes, where is she?"

"Oh shoot,"

"You left her?"

"No, I'm not that irresponsible, it's called a dillusionment charm."

"Really, then where is she?"

"Right there," I say, pointing to Rose, even though they can't see her.

"Why can't we see her?"  
"Because you can't now if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Jackson, or do you still think he's my boyfriend?"

"Wow Krissy, that's low, even for you."  
"Whatever, at least my father didn't offend a werewolf."  
"Really Krissy! You want to go there?"  
"I. Just. Did."  
"Krissy, Remus, stop" Lily says butting in, she's stayed out the whole time. Remus tried to hit her, but I got in front of her and took the blow. It didn't really hurt but it would have hurt Lily a lot more than it did me.

"Lily, go, I don't want you getting hurt."  
"But what about you?"  
"I'm an equal opponent. I can handle myself"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Do you want to get hurt? Just go." I say, Lily runs out, she goes up further in the train, I know she is safer there.  
"Remus, stop this is getting out of hand."  
"Krissy, I can't."  
"Okay, I understand what's going on."  
"I doubt it."  
"Moonlight, calm down."  
"Stardust! I can't"  
"I need to get Moonpaw! He can help!"  
"No! don't"  
"I'm sorry Remus, I know you hate him but it will take the two of us right now."  
"Go" Remus whispers. Anything I say to him after now will be to Moonlight.

"Stardust, where are you?" I plea to myself. She wants to be let out, I know she can help, I let her without a fight. "Moonlight, stop you will hurt someone" She says, in the whimper-like tone she so often uses.

"Stardust, I'm mad."  
"I know, but you need to stop, nobody on this train is safe. We need to go back."  
"But it's so close."  
"Two days. We have waited a month, we can wait."

"I don't want to"

"Neither do I, what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Moonlight, what is bothering you?"

"Moonpaw, he's going to steal Krissy from Remus."

"Krissy has no interest in Jackson, nor do I in Moonpaw."

"Why? He's good looking, smart, helpful."

"So? He's also not _you_ , Moonlight, let Remus out, I'll do the same."

"Why should I?"

"Because Krissy has trouble talking to you, and I have trouble talking to Remus, you know that."

"Starlight, Remus wants a cure."

"A cure that does not exist."

"Krissy does not?"

"We have always been together."

"We haven't and I want to be my own wolf."

"I can't, I wouldn't know how to handle myself, Krissy keeps me safe, warm, fed. Everything I need."  
"I am a prisoner, inside Remus' mind."  
"That's horrible!" I say, Stardust has retreated, I am Krissy once again.  
"Krissy, where is Stardust?"  
"She is in her den. Please do the same."  
"She has a den! I have a prison! How does she get so much better?" Moonlight whimpers  
"Because I have learned to embrace her, I will teach Remus to do the same, just let him out."  
"I will, but if he hasn't done something by the end of the year, I will come back and Remus will only come out during the full moon."

"I understand Moonlight, just let me talk to him." I say. Moonlight's face drains of color and his scars become more pronounced, I know they are fighting over who shows up, eventually, Remus wins,

"Krissy, thank you." He says

"I didn't do anything; Stardust did the hard part"

"What did you tell him?"

"That I would help you embrace your wolf."  
"No! I am a bloodthirsty monster! I refuse to do anything to help the murdering beast!"  
"Remus, this is why you lost control."  
"No it isn't I lost control because _you_ made me mad!"

"How did I get you back?"  
"Stardust."  
"Exactly, Remus you keep Moonlight in a maximum security prison, he broke out, I keep Stardust on a loose tether that she can come off of whenever I lightly tug, you need to stop acting like the child you were before you were turned and man up! You two can live together, we do and we don't lose our temper because someone insulted us!"  
"What do you mean a maximum security prison?"  
"When was the last time you willingly let Moonlight out?"  
I don't know but probably never."  
"Exactly, that's eight years of hatred."  
"And?"

"And it's not exactly fair."  
"And it's not fair that your great-uncle did this to me either."  
"Rem, cool it, you're going to lose control again."

"I'm not going to cool it!"  
"Remus, calm down, I can't get Moonlight back in twice, even Stardust has her limits and we had to fight really hard the first time."  
"I don't care!"  
"Okay, show's over, go back Moonlight" I say, remembering the tone at once.

"Fine, but remember what I said."  
"Kinda hard to forget, I'm trying to."  
"Well, try harder."  
"I haven't even had ten minutes."  
"Really! Again?" Remus yells at himself

"Rem,"  
"Okay, okay I see what you mean."  
"Good"  
"We're here." He says, everyone is getting off of the train, we do the same, we get into a carriage, Lily is with us again.

"What happened?" Lily asks us, I glance at Remus and he mouths 'you' I shake my head, 'please?' he mouths. I roll my eyes

"Moonlight felt it was necessary to come out two days in advance because someone keeps him prisoner the rest of the month." I say looking at Remus.  
"Isn't he a part of you?" Lily asks

"Yes. Just like me and Stardust." I answer  
"Isn't that your owl?" Lily says  
"No that's Starlight."  
"Why did you make me leave?"  
"Because Stardust can't protect you all the time."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean the only reason that Moonlight didn't attack me was because he knew Starlight"  
"So, what does that mean?"  
"It means I would have attacked you, before even knowing what I was doing." Remus said, speaking up for the first time since we got on the train.

"Really?"  
"Yes. You would be what? Wolfish?" I say, looking at Remus.

"Pretty close to full, seeing how close to the moon we are." He agrees


	19. Chapter 19-Training to Control

"So I would be one of you? Be with my best friends all the time?"  
"Lily, it's not all sunshine, rainbows and cotton candy. We're outcasts,"

"That's why I haven't told James, Sirius or Peter yet, they will ditch me the second they find out."

"Besides, you wouldn't be with us, you would be with Stardust and Moonlight"  
"What's the difference?"  
"Really?" Remus asks, laughing

"Well for one, they are way more aggressive." I say. I hear Stardust protesting. "Shut up you are too." I mumble

"And two?" Lily asks

"You can understand us."  
"I can't understand Moonlight or Stardust?"  
"No, they speak a different language during the full moon."

"But why? Aren't you the same person?"

"Not exactly. It's actually very complicated."

"It can't be that complicated."  
"Says the human" Remus mutters

"No offense, but he's right." I say  
"None taken." Lily says. We ride up to the castle and walk into the Great Hall. We wait for the sorting; Jackson is a Ravenclaw. It makes sense, he always has been extremely smart.

"Hey Krissy, your boyfriend isn't a Gryffindor!" Sirius says

"Whatever. You know I still owe you a punch for what you guys did last week so I wouldn't mess with me."  
"How long are you going to hold that over my head?"  
"Depends, when are you going to stop?"  
"Whatever"  
"Why did you do that to Lily anyway?"  
"Because she refused to date James"  
"Well, I think I'm speaking for all of us when I say, there's a reason nobody wants to go out with you."  
"Are you kidding? I have been asked on so many dates!"

"By nobody, I mean nobody with any sense."  
"You trying out for Quidditch?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I doubt I'll make the team."  
"What position?"  
"Keeper, that's what I play at home"  
"What do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"  
"I want to be a Healer for St. Mungo's, why?"  
"Because I'm curious?"  
"Okay, whatever."  
"Why do you hang out with Remus so much?"  
"Why do you hang out with James so much?"  
"Because he's my friend and he thinks up epic pranks. Your turn."  
"If I told you, I could get killed."  
"Oh come on! You told Lily!"  
"And Lily knows how to be safe. And how to listen, mostly how to listen. Wait, how did you know?"  
"I heard you talking, in the hospital wing."  
"I've been in the hospital wing a lot, which time do you mean?"  
"Second month of first year."  
"Well, since you obviously know what's going on, I don't need to tell you anything."  
"I heard her say that you weren't denying it, not what it was"  
"Does it look like I care?"  
"Actually, yes. It does."  
"I really can't tell you, I really could get killed." I say, starting to panic. I'm not the only one. We should probably leave before Moonlight shows up, again.

"Kriss, we need to go" Remus said through gritted teeth, his face is pale again, Moonlight is coming out and it's still too early.

"Okay Rem"  
"See! You even have pet names for each other!" Sirius says  
"Those aren't pet names and shut up! I don't want to deal with this right now!" I say

"Kriss, this again?" Lily asks  
"Yeah Lils, you know what to do." I say, meaning 'KEEP EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM!' We run up to the Gryffindor tower, but we are slightly too late.

"Krissy? Go get Stardust." Moonlight says  
"Not until we get to my room."  
"Why not?"  
"She says she doesn't know where it is."  
"Lies."

" _Animagus_ " I say, the password for the tower

"Why aren't you down at the feast?" The fat lady asks  
"I need to send a letter to my mom," I say  
"Why did I even ask?" The fat lady says, as she swings open. We walk up to my bedroom, Rose is waiting patiently.

"Hi, what took you so long?" Rose asks. I undo her dillusionment charm.

"Do you and your wolf get along?" I ask her  
"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" She responds  
"See Remus! The four-year-old can do it." I say  
"Would you like me to go get him?" Moonlight asks  
"Don't bother" I retort

"Hi Moonlight!" Rose says

"Rose! Almost ready for your wolf name?" Moonlight says, dropping on all fours.  
"Yes! I can't wait!"  
"What do you want her to be named?"  
"Moonlight, you actually care about her?"  
"Well yeah, we both do, Remus just does not show it."  
"Who else does Remus care about?" I say slyly

"Nope, not gonna tell"

"Well, worth a try, then who do you care about?"  
"Starlight, Rose, Remus, you, James, Lily, Sirius and Peter."  
"Really? But you haven't even met most of those people."

"No, I haven't"  
"How do you care about people you've never met?"  
"Same way I hate Fenir Greyback, even though I've never met him awake."  
"Do you mean you, or Remus?"  
"Both"  
"Can you let him out, he got scared with Sirius prying the secret out of me."  
"No he didn't, he got jealous when you were talking to Sirius."

"Remus? Jealous?"  
"Well yes, now get Stardust out here, I want to talk to her."  
"On one condition,"  
"Sure, what?"

"Don't let Remus climb any more trees during the full moon."  
"I tried to stop him, I couldn't"

"Oh,"  
"Did it scare you, knowing we were in a tree?"  
"No, it scared me knowing you would have to fall."  
"You were scared, for us?"  
"Yes, you are Starlight's best friend, and Remus is mine."  
"Krissy, please help Remus, I don't want to keep living like this."  
"I'm trying Moonlight. He doesn't want me to help."  
"He does, he's just not letting you."  
"What do I do?"  
"Anything"  
"Okay."  
"Krissy, that was way too long in there. I felt like I was getting a Dementor's Kiss."  
"And you were in there how long? Half an hour?"  
"About."  
"Moonlight is in there, all day, every day except for full moons"  
"It's really that bad?"  
"Yes! You finally understand! Rem, that's why you need to do something!"

"When can I start?"

"Now"


	20. Chapter 20- Dreams

Remus nods his head, he's ready.

"I have no clue what I'm doing"  
"Neither do I"  
"Have you ever had one good memory with him?"  
"One,"  
"Think about that. Try not to think about anything else." I say. He does for a little while, then he says,

"It's no use, I can't"  
"You can Remus, it's hard but I know you can."  
"No, I can't" He says, "I keep thinking about you" Remus mumbles, too quietly for anyone except himself to hear.  
"Remus, tell me what your good memory is, then maybe I can help you better."  
"I don't exactly want to tell you,"  
"Okay, no pressure"  
"Okay fine, when we played together for the first time last year."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah, I lo- was happy, it was the one time we agreed on something."  
"Really?"  
"It just feels like I'm going ten different directions, you know?"  
"No, I don't we've always agreed."  
"Moonlight wants this, I want something else, I should do something else, Moonlight tries to get out-" Remus says, I stop him and hug him"  
"Remus, I'm sorry"  
"For what?"  
"Everything" I say, pulling apart from the hug.

"Like I said last year, you didn't do anything"  
"But I did, I tried to stop him, I tried, I just couldn't"

"That's why you tried to save Jackson?"  
"Because I couldn't save you"

"You were four years old."

"So? I kept begging and begging him to stop, he kept going I even tried to get him to play with me, just so he would forget about you, nothing worked"

"Kriss, I don't blame you, I never have, I never will."  
"You should."  
"But I don't" Remus says, hugging me.

"Thank you" I say, hugging him back.

"Krissy? Remus? What are you doing?" Rose asks, walking in front of us.  
"It's called a hug cub now come here." I say, pulling her up, we hug her. This is it, that's how I can produce my patronus, thinking about hugging Rem and Rose.  
"Rem, I trust them, you can tell your friends."  
"James and Sirius? You're joking right?"  
"No, I'm serious, if you think they are trustworthy, you can tell."  
"Kriss, you okay?"  
"Remus, I'm fine. You do want to tell them, don't you?"  
"I guess, but what if they tell everyone?"  
"Well, I'm sure that we have enough dirt on them that they won't"  
"And if they stop being my- our friends?"  
"You have others."  
"Okay, I'll tell them at breakfast tomorrow."  
"No, go tell them now, then nobody else will hear."  
"Okay" Remus says, he walks out of our room.  
I pull out my wand, and think about hugging Rose and Remus, I say, " _Expecto Patronum_ " and a silvery-white blob shoots out, I try again, and again until it works. On my last try, I say the incantation and a wolf shoots out, it runs around the room, I am in awe and watch it. It turns towards me and looks at me, right before it disappears into thin air, I sit down on my bed and lay back.

"What was that?" Rose asks me.

"That, was my patronus."  
"And it's Starlight?"  
"I guess." I say as someone knocks on my door. "Rose," I say as she hides under the bed. "Come in"

"Hello Krissy," Professor Dumbledore says, opening the door.

"Oh, hello Professor"  
"I saw that someone produced a Patronus charm up here, and seeing that you are the only one up here with a wand, would you mind telling me what it is and how you did it?"  
"You're so busted!" Rose calls, crawling out from under the bed.  
"My patronus is a wolf, I actually thought of ten minutes ago, when Rem was up here. Okay, that sounds really wrong. I was helping him with Moonlight"  
"Why would that make you happy enough to perform a patronus charm?"  
"Please no, and also Rose has been up here since we got off the train."  
"I know, that's not what I meant."  
"Kriss was talking about when Remus was my age and how everything's her fault. He hugged her and told her it wasn't, they pulled me in and hugged me too." Rose summed up  
"And that, was exactly what I was looking for."  
"What happens if somebody finds out Professor?"  
"Nothing, as long as they don't tell anyone, like your friend, Miss Evans."  
"Did she tell someone?"  
"No, I was merely pointing out that she is beyond trustworthy."

"That's good, right?"  
"Very, now I have to go, keep up the good work," He says as he walks out. Lily walks in behind him  
"What was that about?"  
"Nothing much, just my patronus."  
"Oh my gosh! You produced a patronus! What is it?"

"A wolf"  
"Figures"  
"I know right?"  
"Where's Remus?"  
"In his room?"  
"Oh, I thought he would be with you"  
"No, he has his own friends, we don't need to hold him captive, he has Moonlight for that."  
"That's cruel"  
"Look who's talking" I say. Someone knocks on the door, the three of us say "Come in" at the same time. The door opens and Remus walks in, "Rem, how'd it go?" I ask

"Fine, I guess."  
"Rem, what happened?"  
"Everything was going fine until Peter started talking, he said that werewolves are horrible creatures and monsters."  
"Well, do James and Sirius think like that?" Lily asks  
"No, at least not to my face."  
"Lils, can you give us a minute?"  
"Yeah, sure" Lily says, standing up and walking out.

"Remus,"  
"Krissy, I shouldn't have told them"  
"No, I'm glad you did, now at least you don't have to keep lying to them, it made everything ten times worse, didn't it?"  
"I guess." Remus says, then there is another knock on the door.

"I swear, if it is another professor, I'm jumping out the window." I say, getting up to open the door. When I do, I'm surprised at who I see, not a Professor, not Lily, James and Sirius.

"Is he in here? We've looked everywhere!" James asks  
"Remus?" I say  
"No Dumbledore, who do you think?"

"Remus is in here, but you aren't exactly allowed to barge into a girl's room uninvited"  
"We didn't, we knocked"

"Kriss," Remus says coolly

"Fine, you can come in, but don't touch anything"  
"Like what, your precious baby doll?"  
"No, more like the precious four-year-old that is stronger and more aggressive than both of you combined"  
"Okay, now you're joking"  
"Whatever, just come in if you are going to." I say, moving out of the way

"Remus! What the heck are you doing in a girl's room?" James asks

"What are _you_ doing in a girl's room?" Remus asked sarcastically  
"Good point" Sirius remarked  
"Don't take anything Peter said to heart, he's stupid" James said  
"A little late for that" I mumble, leaning against the now-closed door.

"I heard that!" Sirius shouted

"Good for you" I say rolling my eyes.

"Guys, I get it if you don't want to hang out with a bloodthirsty monster."  
"Your right we don't"  
"Then why are you here?"  
"Because we want to hang out with you and also save you from getting to girly"  
"Don't, just don't"  
"Why?"  
"Well, for one, remember that precious four-year-old?"  
"Yeah?"  
"And for two, Krissy is still in here"  
"And?"  
"You know why I hung out with them so much?"  
"No"  
"Oh my gosh, he means we're werewolves too read between the lines!"

"Oh, so that precious four-year-old,"  
"Is standing right next to you." Rose says, standing up

"You have a sick sense of humor"  
"I also have a name James"  
"How do you know my name?"  
"Well, for one, I hear you two sneaking out to the kitchens, and for two, Lily comes in here too."  
"Lily talks about me?"  
"Yes,"  
"What does she say?"  
"You are an "arrogant toerag""

"Krissy! She's lying!"  
"No, actually she is very much telling the truth."  
"Prove it."  
"Well then, I'll go get Lily"  
"No! Don't!"  
"Do all of yourselves a favor and get out of my room" I say, James, Sirius and Remus get up to leave, I shut the door behind them and we go to sleep. The next morning; we go to all of our classes as usual, it feels like torture. After we finish our homework, I go to my room to check on Rose, she is playing, like she usually is.

"Hi Krissy"  
"Hi Rose, you ready?"  
"No, I don't like it"  
"Nobody does, but we have to"  
"I know. What if there was a way, to not change at the full moon?"  
"Actually Rose, I think you might be on to something." I say, I can hear Starlight telling me to try.

"Are you going to try it?"  
"Yes but I doubt it will work, I have to go back downstairs, bye Rose"  
"Bye Krissy" She says as I walk out. I go to Dinner like normal, I tell Remus, James, Sirius, and Lily my plan, I also tell Peter that he is more of a jerk than James and Sirius combined. They were not surprised, nor offended. We go up to our room and go to sleep. I usually don't have a dream, tonight was different.

I'm in the middle of a clearing, a clearing that I have been in before, the pack's clearing, the full moon is high in the sky yet I'm still human. I see a wolf that looks surprisingly like Moonlight, it is bleeding, it's grey eyes, clouded. "Kriss," It says, I recognize the voice, not Moonlight, Remus.

"Rem? Who did this to you?"  
"Him" He says, throwing his head to his left. I look over and see another werewolf, he pounces on me.

I bolt up and I hit my head as I lay back down, trying to convince myself it was a dream

"Krissy? You okay? I had a bad dream"  
"Fine Rose, about what?"  
" My wolf, she attacked someone, but goodnight" Rose says, falling back asleep. I do the same and try to forget what just happened. When I wake up, I get dressed and go down to breakfast, happy to see Remus

"Kriss, I have to talk to you about something"  
"Good, me too, you first"  
"I had a dream last night, I don't get dreams that often, you were in it, a human, I was a wolf. Someone attacked me and you came out and they attacked you too."  
"Oh no, Rem, I had the same dream, just as me instead of you"  
"We have to talk to Professor Dumbledore"  
"I know, but what if something really does happen and, I can't even think about it"  
"Even if nothing happens, wait, we should talk to Jackson, if he had a similar dream, I swear Remus, this has something to do with my family."


	21. Chapter 21- Attack?

"And if it doesn't?"  
"Remus, it has to, Rose had a bad dream last night too, she said that it had something to do with her wolf."  
"And what do you think they are going to do?"  
"I think they will attack the school" I say, we stand up and walk over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Krissy, hi Remus, do you guys need anything?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah actually, we need to talk to you." I say  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back guys" He says walking out of the Great Hall with us.  
"Did you have a dream last night?" Remus says, as soon as we shut the door behind us.

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?"  
"That's not important, just spill."  
"Wait, you were all there, so was that cub. Anyway, I was walking through the forest, alone. Then I heard snarling, I went to check it out and a greyish brown werewolf was attacking you, Remus. It smelled the air and came running toward me, I scratched its eye, then it ran back, as you were walking up Krissy, it attacked you then it ran up towards the Castle, I saw a smaller wolf trying to fight it off, but it got inside. I heard screaming then I woke up"

"Greyish brown, Greyish, GREYBACK! Oh my goodness! That's why we all had dreams! We all are close to him, not in a good way, but that's why!"  
"We have to talk to Professor Dumbledore" Jackson says  
"We have to tell him!" Remus agrees

"Will my friends be safe?" Jackson asks

"No, but they are less safe if we don't tell anyone" I say, waiting for Professor Dumbledore to come out of the Great Hall. When he does, we all stop leaning on the wall and stand-up.  
"Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk to you." Remus says  
"About what?" He asks  
"Tonight." I say

"What's wrong? Something going to attack?" he asks then chuckles. We all stop dead in our tracks.

"Yes" We say together.

"Are you serious or Remus, is this another one of your friend's pranks?"  
"It isn't, Lily would murder me" I say

"What's going to happen?"  
"We don't know, we all had the same dream, except from four different views."  
"Four?"  
"Rose, she had the dream too"  
"What happened?"  
"Who?"  
"At the end?"  
"He ran into the castle, Rose tried to fight him off, there was a teacher at the entrance, they got away, before- "Jackson said, we all shuddered  
"Before what? What did the teacher look like?" Professor asked  
"I don't know, only Rose saw" Jackson replies

"I will put security spells around the perimeter,"  
"Sir, what will happen if he gets through those?"  
"I don't think he will, we have passwords to get into the common rooms anyway."  
"Yes, you have passwords, but you also have windows, I have seen him climb, he can climb a perfectly smooth wall, up to six feet."  
"The Hufflepuffs," Remus mumbles "The basement! There's no windows and a better defense!" He says, looking at all of us is turn.

"I do not think so; we will just add extra defenses at the windows." Professor Dumbledore says, shaking his head.

"Sir, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor. Our friends, they will be in the most danger, they need protection"  
"Well, since I see three werewolves here, not Aurors, I think there will be a problem with that, and you would attack them too" He says, I step forward.

"I'm not letting Stardust take over tonight, we agreed on that."  
"How is that even possible?"  
"She's not going to come out. She promised besides, tonight, I'm not going down without a fight, she knows what's at stake"  
"Which is?"  
"Hundreds of humans' lives or at least, their humanity"  
"And, you wonder why you were almost a Hufflepuff" Remus says sarcastically  
"Not necessary Lupin"  
"Okay Harper"  
"We really don't need to be doing this right now." I say, walking away, as the first students are leaving the Great Hall. I see Lily, I run up to her and hug her.

"Krissy what's wrong?"  
"He's coming, you need to hide, Dumbledore doesn't believe me."

"Who's coming?"  
"Greyback, I need to find James, Sirius and Peter, they need to hide with you."  
"Those jerks? You still hang out with them? Even after what they did they Sev last year and to me in Diagon Alley?"

"No Lily, they know. They are arrogant jerks, but they are loyal arrogant jerks. Besides, James likes you"  
"What! No way! I wouldn't date him if he was the only human on earth."

"You would, or you would have to date a werewolf, and the only one you know well, kinda likes me."  
"Remus likes you?"  
"Well, that's what I said"  
"How do you know?"  
"I'm not telling you"

"Where do you want us to go?"  
"I have no idea, Lily, I'm scared. I don't want anything to ever happen to any of you."

"What's the worst that happens?"  
"You could, die" I say, choking on the words. "Comon" I say, walking through the halls.

"Where are we going?"  
"Dunno"  
"Not helpful"  
"Neither is a dead best friend"  
"Krissy, what's that?" She says, pointing to a door that appeared.

"I have no clue, wanna go through it?" I say, grabbing the doorknob. When I open the door, every scent from outside is masked, there are a few beds and two small bathrooms.

"The Room of Requirement."

"The castle believes me"  
"I'm going to stay in here, go find James and Sirius."  
"Thank you Lily, stay safe," I say, tears brimming my eyes and obscuring my vision. I walk out and I walk to the common room, where James and Sirius are talking to each other.

"Krissy! What's up?" James said, standing up when he sees me. Sirius rolls his eyes.

"Guys, I need you to come with me."  
"Why? We're not falling for one of your lame pranks." Sirius says

"Guys, this is a matter of life and death"  
"Who's?"  
"Yours, mine, everyone in this school. I need to keep you guys safe"  
"And who are you planning this prank with?"  
"Well, you know that tonight is the full moon, and you can tell I'm stressed, and you saw Remus, Jackson and I leave breakfast early because we wanted to talk to Dumbledore,

"Wait, you're stressed?" James asks "Why?"  
"Well, for one, you could be turned tonight, and for two, my bloody family is going to raid Hogwarts!"  
"I doubt that" Sirius mutters  
"You know what? Go get yourselves killed, just remember, I can't bail you out tonight, I have other students whose lives are in more danger than the two I tried to get to go meet Lily in the Room of Requirement so they would be safer"  
"Wait, Evans?"  
"Well, yes, do you see me hanging out with anyone else named Lily?"  
"Oh well this a game changer! I'll go! Where is it?"  
"Follow me." I say, walking out. I walk to the room of requirement, where a few bookshelves and a couch have appeared since I was last in here. As James and Sirius walk in, James goes over to sit with Lily.

"Hi Lily," He says, I am surprised at how shy he sounds.

"Hello James." Lily says, not looking up from her book.

"What are you reading?" James asks, Lily holds the book up so he can see the cover.

"Krissy, this is a stretch, but could you find Sev? I don't want anything to happen to him"  
"Sure Lily, just keep your eye on those two once he gets here."  
"Ok Kriss"  
"Kriss?" Sirius says

"Sirius Black, if you ever call me that, I will kill you. Unforgivable or not"

"Oh no! The good girl is going to go to Azkaban!"  
"Shut up Black" Lily says, still not looking up from her book.

"There will also be some first years in here, and if you do anything to them, I swear, Stardust, Moonlight, Moonpaw and Rose will tear you apart, limb from limb"

"Who, Who, Who and Who?"  
"My wolf, Remus' wolf, Jackson's wolf and the precious four-year-old"

"Oh." James says as I leave, I come back with Serverus Snape and Jackson, he gets all of his friends to come in too, convincing them was hard because they did not know. I told everyone in here that they are in here because I know something bad will happen tonight, and this room will keep them safe, "As soon as I leave this room, nobody else will be able to get in or out before dawn, if you need something, speak now." When nobody calls out they need anything, I hug Lily, tell her to keep everyone safe, then I leave.


	22. Chapter 22- Help Has Come

I look out of the window of the Gryffindor common room, I locked everyone in their rooms, with access given only to me. I can't risk it for anyone else, I know that I am responsible for these student's lives, people I don't know, I'm willing to give my life for, if this is what it means to be in the Order of the Phoenix, count me in. Not because I am reckless, (Which I am) but because I don't want anyone else to fall prey like Remus did, like Rose did. I need to keep them safe, Stardust agrees. I know what is on the line, I know how to help, I know what werewolf bites do, I know so much but I am too reckless for my own good. I have learned from James, from Sirius. I may not like them as much as I like Remus and Lily, but Remus does. They know, but they did not go running and I respect them for it. I would give my life for any and every one at this school, I hope that that is what I am proving tonight, not that I am immature and reckless. I know I am, I have no clue what I am supposed to be doing, no clue how to help anyone, just a second year werewolf who is trying to protect her family, her pack.

"Why do we have to stay here, is it that bad?" A first year calls, I can hear even though I doubt it was meant for me.

"No! It's worse! You have no idea who is threatening us! What he will make you! There are times when his victims wish for death! And this is how he repays them! Attacking the young, killing the older, he might- no WILL hurt you Wells! You have read the _Prophet_! You have heard of him before!"  
"Who? Him?" Abbie Wells asked.

"No, he would kill us, I would prefer, I would rather die than become what I am, the way you will if I don't defend us all!"  
"Who is he then?"  
"Fenir Greyback and his pack."  
"YOU ARE LYING!"  
"Why would I lie about something like this? I have seen him kill, I know multiple people that he turned! He turned _MUGGLES!_ Not just wizards, he killed, he raided for the fun of it, do yourself a favor and shut the window! I can smell it from here! He WILL attack you, he attacks to kill, few people know that"  
"I know how to stop a werewolf"  
"No, you don't the cruciatus curse can't stop him, I know people who have tried. Guess what, they're dead. You will be too if you don't listen to me!"  
"YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She yells

"Actually, miss Wells, she can. The prefects might hold order on a normal night, but this night is far from normal and because of her unique skillset, Kristine is the only student in charge and if you disobey her, the consequences will be more severe than anything you can imagine." Professor McGonagall says, walking into the room

"Oh, what type?"  
"You are aware we were warned of a werewolf invasion correct?" She says, winking at me.

"WHAT?"

"Yes, now you are to go to bed, the lights must be off in your room and you must scream as loud as you can if someone comes in through the window, anyone other than a dark red furred, golden eyed, long tailed wolf is not welcome, that is Kristine's animagus form, any other wolves, or animals, really are not allowed and you should scream if you see one"

"Yes Professor" She says, McGonagall walks out, no doubt to an entrance to guard.

I wait until the moon is completely up, I attempt to not scream in pain as Stardust takes shape, I use this minute to talk to her.

"Stardust, I have to stay out tonight"  
"I'm well aware, I know what it feels like to lose someone. I will not fight you, the moon is on your side tonight, be careful Krissy, this will be the one moon where I can call you master, you know the laws, two more this year and you will be the prisoner, not me."  
"I know Stardust, I hope to see you soon sister"  
"Goodbye Kristine" Stardust says, I snap out of it, the transforming time over, I am a wolf, a young, yet strong wolf, I have proven myself loyal, to "the wrong people" as he calls them, I disagree, I stand, sniffing the air, I smell dirt and blood, a smell that no werewolf forgets, every pack, has one of them. He's here, I lift my head up and howl, something that Stardust rarely does, but it means that everyone needs to be on alert. I have a clear view if the forest, I see two wolves go out, coming from the opposite direction. Moonpaw and Moonlight. The two that I don't want to be anywhere near the fighting that will come in, 3… 2… 1…, I see him jump out of the woods, he walks onto the grounds, Professor Dumbledore hasn't put up the charms and now it's too late. If he put up the charm now, he will be stuck on these grounds, with my pack, with my family, forever. None of us are powerful enough to defeat him, not strong enough either. I smell Remus, not Moonlight, I'm surprised that Remus is managing to keep himself during this.

He jumps, aiming for the smaller of the two, Moonpaw, who starts a full blown attack, killing is against the law, no werewolf can kill another without facing punishment, we are tied to the sun and moon. Werewolves have one law, one law only, do not kill one of your own. It is the reason why we do not attack each other, the thing that keeps us peaceful. Yes, we are peaceful, wizards kill each other all the time, that dirty- no good Voldemort, is proof. He has more blood on his hands then Greyback does, he cannot kill a werewolf, even though he can turn them. I see another wolf I recognize crawling out from the dense forest. It was Ash, a female, who was the beta, Greyback's sidekick, his second-in-command, he would kill for her, he already has. He had to kill her parents to get her to join the pack, threaten her into getting bitten, she is weak, but I don't blame her, her best friend was almost killed, and he died after she was bitten anyway. I wouldn't have let it get to that point, not like anyone has a choice with him though. I know, I was bait for a time when he tried to capture Re-oh my goodness, how did I forget, how _could_ I forget? After everything that he did to the poor young werewolf, using a girl his age as bait, it was the lowest I think he's ever gone.

He stuck me in the middle of the woods, where Remus lived, I could smell him. Remus was sent into the forest for transformation, I screamed as I transformed, I always do. I don't know if I will ever be able not to. Usually, I am allowed to roam freely, but that night was different, I was stuck in the middle of a circle of lupidemort. A flower that affects werewolves, draining their powers, making them almost human, close to muggle. If I smelled anymore, I could very possibly die, by the time Remus got to me, I was very close. I know now that it wasn't just a bating, but a murder attempt, my own family was trying to kill me, I was 8 years old, but already being killed.

"Wolf, who are you? What is this? Why is it making me dizzy?" He asks

"I-I'm Stardust, it's lupidemort, it kills werewolves" I say, coughing

"No! Why are they trying to kill you? Come on, you need to come home with me, we can keep you safe!"  
"No, my pack, they did this to me. Said I'm 'posed to be bait an' I have been bad"  
"Well, I don't want you to die! I will have broken the law by not helping you"  
"I can't move either way, the flower, it's been too long" I say. He grabs my neck and pulls me out, I can't even walk by myself, I lean on him, not able to stand by myself.

"Are you okay?"  
"No, you shouldn't have done that. They're going to kill you for that"

"They already tried, that's why I saved you"  
"Thank you"  
"Moonlight."  
"Yes, thank you" I say

I know that the second I leave this common room, I will be killing students, but my family, my pack needs me more. It is just large enough, four people to be considered as such. I run to McGonagall's office.

"They need me! I have to go help my brothers!" I say, seeing her in the hallway.

"Go, I'll guard the common room" She says, stepping out of my way. I run all the way down three flights of stairs, and out of the doors to the castle, I see them fighting, I know they need help, Ash and Greyback are the only two that made it through the boundary, the rest of them are trying to find a way inside.

"Krissy, you can't help. This is not your fight"  
"Yes it is! Don't bother Remus! He tried to KILL ME!"  
"I see you finally remember it little one." He says, I charge him, full speed. I pounce on him, and graze my claws against his face. He deserves it, for more than me, for every single person he killed, or tried to. I would kill to avenge them, and I have never seen this side of me before, then suddenly, it gets lighter.


	23. Chapter 23- Dawn

Not just the light from spells, light overtaking the darkness, this means only one thing, dawn. The fighting stops, we turn back to humans, Remus does everything in his power to hold onto Ash, he has a firm grip, but she gets away. With Jackson and I both on Fenir Greyback, with Remus making his way over too, I can see the extent of both of their injuries. It is bad. I see James, Sirius and a doe running down to us, I am scared for a minute, knowing these are the first people to come down, not a teacher, the enchantments could not hold after daybreak.

"Krissy!" Lily says, morphing from the doe. She sees who I am sitting on the chest of, with my fist close to his nose, she clenches her fists so hard, her knuckles turn white. "You!"  
"Yes me, who did you expect?"  
"I'm going to get you for everything you did to my friends!"  
"Lily, no, you need to help Remus and Jackson first, they lost a lot of blood, this place was a battlefield almost all night and I got here in the last few hours"  
"No! I'm going to kill him first!"  
"Lily, I can't let you do that, he is going to the darkness anyway."  
"What?"  
"Our most sacred- "I started

"Only." Remus corrected. I stood up, to help Jackson up. When I did, he stood up too, he pulled out his wand

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ He says, pointing at Jackson, who is not an arm's length away from me. Without time to turn around, Jackson gets hit, square in the back, he falls down. Greyback laughs and runs into the forest, we are all shocked.

"MURDERER!" Lily shouts, running towards the dark forest. I run up to her and grab her shoulder.

"Lily, he's got eternal punishment, he's cursed. Jackson, we need to move his body" I say. Lily's face turns as white as a ghost.

"Kriss, he-he's"  
"Yes, but he is human again. He doesn't have transformations"  
"It's terrible!" She says, crying.

When we get back to where the boys were, we see that there still are no teachers. There is nothing in this world that could have made me madder right now. My hair bursts into flames as I walk up. I feel like I could spit fire. I would have tried if it wasn't for the people standing near me, scared, crying. I immediately soften, the flames go out and I ask, "You guys okay?"  
"Yeah, we just watched someone die Krissy, we're just peachy." Sirius said.

"Sirius, don't." I say.

He bends down to pick Jackson up.

"Do not touch him! Only Remus and I can!"

"Why?"  
"Sirius, it's tradition she'll kill you" Remus says, standing in between us  
"Why is it tradition?"  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US! GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU STUPID HUMAN!" I yell. Remus gets out of the way

"Krissy, calm down, tradition will not be hurt today, he won't touch Jackson"  
"DO WE TOUCH YOUR DEAD? NO! SHOW OURS THE SAME RESPECT!" I roar, Hagrid has come out of his hut by now and noticed me yelling at Sirius.

"Oi! Krissy! What do yer' think yer' doin'?"  
"Jackson… he's"

"What do yer' mean?" Hagrid says, I step aside, revealing his body. "No, this isn't possible"  
"He was murdered" I say, grabbing Jackson's left arm.

"Can I help?"  
"Yeah here," I say, Hagrid holds Jackson and starts crying. "James, Lily, go get Dumbledore"  
"Okay Krissy" James says, he and Lily take off running

"Remus, we have explaining to do"  
"to his mum and dad?"  
"No, I have explaining to them, you have explaining to his friends. But we need to talk to Dumbledore first."

Lily and James ran back with Dumbledore, Flitwick came with him

"Professors! I need to go tell his parents, before the ministry does, please,"  
"Very well, Krissy, Professor McGonagall will take you." Dumbledore says.

McGonagall runs out, we run to Hogsmeade, then, we apparated to Jackson's house. I knock on the door, hesitating slightly, I let my emotions out, I have bottled them up for so long, I let only ever let anger out, so sadness gets stuck, I remember everything that happened, the first time I met him, the birthday party, the attack, everything. As the door opens, I see a woman, with the same grey eyes and brown hair as Jackson did.

"Krissy, what's wrong, the last time you were here, you were helping Jackson with his powers"  
"Years ago, I know. May I come in?"  
"Of course, what's wrong?"  
"You might want to sit down,"  
"Okay?" She asks, Mr. Strong walks in, he sees his wife sitting down, and does the same.

"What happened?"  
"Remember third grade, when we were attacked by that no-good scum of the earth Fenir Greyback?"  
"Isn't that insulting to yourself?"  
"No, but if it was, I deserve it for what I did today."  
"What did you do."  
"Greyback attacked us- Hogwarts, I mean, from last night until dawn. He's- dead"  
"Our son? Dead?"  
"Yes, at the hand of Fenir Greyback"  
"How?"  
"We were attacked, and this morning, the change-over came early, we tried to fix the cuts he got last night, Remus was still holding him, but he broke his wand hand and- used the killing curse. You will be getting an owl from the ministry, telling you he's dead and how. But I just told you everything."  
"How is any of this your fault?"  
"I- I was right next to him, not even an arm's length away, I think Greyback was aiming for me."  
"How could you kill our son? Do you know what it's like to lose your family?"  
"No, my one of my brothers died at Ilvermorny, and my dad died the week we came back to school, mum's not going to last until Easter Holidays.

"Oh"  
"You aren't the only people who," I stop, not one, but two owls, both ministry owls swoop in and give us each a letter. "Not even to Halloween, my brothers and my mum. All dead" I say, sighing

"How?"  
"Same way, different wand"  
"I need to go home" I say, walking out. Professor McGonagall is waiting for me outside. "I need to go to my house"  
"What? No! You were to go here then come back"  
"Yes, I was, but at that point, I had a mum."  
"Okay, I will take you home, I will be there to collect you later."  
"Thank you, can you- can you get James, Sirius, Remus and Lily?"  
"Sure," She says, I held onto her arm and we apparated away. I walked into my house, looking at everything that happened, everything that got broken, all because of Voldemort. As my anger builds, so does the light in the room, my hair is on fire. I don't care, I need the light. I walk through my house and stop at the end of the hall, a room where I wasn't allowed to go, there was nobody stopping me now, I opened the door and saw a box, addressed to me, from " _Your Godfather_ ", I had seen him before, I knew who he was, I had seen this exact same picture in Remus' room at Hogwarts.

"Krissy?" I heard a very familiar voice call out.


	24. Chapter 24- Treehouse

It was the voice of Remus Lupin,

"Kriss, where are you? McGonagall told us what happened" James said

"Point me" Lily said, forever the logical one, I stood up, if they were going to play like that, let them. I remember the ring mum gave me the first time someone died, I knew how to work it, I knew the consequences, I knew better then to use it for something so stupid as this. I knew that if I turn it forward once, I can see who dies this year, I turn the ring forward one year, nobody I know has died, a good sign. I'm not going any farther into the future because I don't want to know. I sit down and start crying, this is how they find me, crying. Remus sits down next to me, he holds my hand, I have never needed it more.

"Kriss?" Remus asks

"Hum?"  
"Why do you have a picture of my mum and dad here?" He says, as if on que, I hear a loud crack, someone had apparated inside the house.

"Krissy? Remus?" The voice says, "Sirius, James, Lily, have you seen Krissy or Remus?"  
"Yeah, they're in the back room together."  
"Together?"  
"Not that type,"  
"I'm just here to pick up my goddaughter."  
"I know sir" James says, leading Mr. Lupin back to us.

"Remus John Lupin! What are you doing back here?"  
"I-I-I'm comforting my best friend on the death of her remaining family members and her childhood friend"  
"That's it?"  
"No we're snogging, of course that's it! Does it look like we've been snogging?" I say, my hair starting to spark, again

"No" He says, "I was going to tell you that you were to live with me and you get all of your family's possessions, including that ring that you have on your finger."  
"Oh, thank you sir,"  
"You're fine,"

"Kriss, what's wrong? You've been really fire-y"

"It's anger, I have burnt a hole in the wall before, I was eight, I think you remember."  
"Lupidemort"  
"Lupidemort murder attempt" I correct him.

"What? What's that?" Lily asks, walking in  
"Werewolf poison" We say at the same time

"You would know all about poison wouldn't you?" Lily teases  
"This particular type, sadly" I say  
"He tried to kill her as bait for me"  
"There are multiple things wrong with that."  
"I know right?"  
"Well for one"  
"Don't rant Lily, we don't need it right now" Remus says, hugging me. We stand up,

"Mr. Lupin, am I going to live with you and Remus?" I say, doubting myself, even while saying it.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore gave you both the next two days off of school, that I assume you would have taken either way?" He says, I look at Remus. He looks like death, I knew last night was hard on him, but it looks like it was worse than I expected, much worse than I have ever been.

"Oh, Rem, I didn't notice, I'm sorry. Just for the record, you look like death"  
"I know, I witnessed it" Remus says, half joking

"Did Madame Pomfrey heal you?"  
"Yeah, didn't take her that long, but you know, the scars"  
"That I do. You got Ash good right?"  
"Of course"  
"I'm going to hunt for them."  
"No, you aren't. I'm not letting you spend eternity in the darkness"  
"Too late, I'm going to find and kill them"  
"Kristine Harper, you don't want to be trapped in the darkness for that"  
"For what? Attempting to murder me, actually murdering Jackson, turning you and Jackson, or some other memory I don't want to remember"  
"All of the above, we are going to die Kriss, you know that, spending eternity in the dark world doesn't seem like a good way to use the rest of eternity."  
"No, but it'd be worth it"  
"Kriss, it isn't and I can't lose you," He says. I hug him so hard he almost falls over. "Kriss you okay?"  
"I'm fine Remus, I- let's go home."  
"Okay Krissy," He says, Mr. Lupin and Professor McGonagall walk in, we grab onto their arms and apparate to Remus' house, it looks similar to what it did four years ago.

"Thanks Mr. Lupin" I say.

"It would be easier if you called me Lyall" He said

"Okay, thanks Mr.- Lyall"  
"Much better"  
"So weird" I whisper to Remus, he rolls his eyes.

"Lyall? Remus? Are you home?" A woman calls from another room.

"I better get going, Kristine, is there anything you need?"  
"Can you get the trunk in my closet, and the papers from mum and dad's desk, in the study." I say 'and Lily' I think, I can't ask that though, Professor McGonagall nods and apparates away.

"Who was that?" the woman says, walking in.

"Hi mum" Remus says

"Professor McGonagall" Lyall says,

"Well, if it isn't the other one, I believe your _family_ is at blame?" She says, clearly meaning Remus.

"Depends, what do you mean?" I say, taking a step forward. She is challenging me.

"You know what I mean" She says, stepping up as well.

"In case you haven't noticed, my family has done a lot of things recently, I can see Thestrals, I don't suppose you can?"  
"Krissy, stop" Remus says, warning me.

"I'm going to listen to Rem so I don't set someone on fire, yes that is a possibility,"  
"Why don't you answer the question?"  
"Well, then of course I'm so _proud_ of _Fenir Greyback_ , attempting to murder Remus, why would I have bothered to try to stop him? I'm just as evil, aren't I?"

"Krissy, you know what happens next" Remus says, my hair is sparking with every word.

"Yes, you are evil too, just as, if not more."  
"Remus! I can't smell her! She's not here! We left her!" I say, thinking of Rose.

"No, not possible, you couldn't have, she was with us in the house, oh no"  
"Do you- you don't think?"  
"No, you would have gotten an owl a long time ago"  
"Remus! Where is she?"

"Finally remembered someone?" Professor McGonagall asked, holding Rose's hand.

"Rose!" I yell, running over to her, I hug her and pick her up, "I'm so sorry"  
"Did you tell them?"  
"No, she does not know, will you?"  
"Not without your permission, I felt it though, he thought of you like you were his sister."  
"What is she talking about?" Remus' mum demanded.

"Hope, this is not your business, I suggest you do not meddle with what you don't understand"  
"You are one to talk you are five years old!"  
"Rose knows more about werewolves, light, darkness and nature then Krissy and I combined" Remus says

"How is that possible?"  
"I have talked to light, he is with her, darkness claimed another soul this morning, Kristine, he does not want yours, fire and light wish to speak to you, Remus earth. They will come tonight, they are not happy about Ash or Greyback, I wish you two luck"  
"Thank you Rose"

"You are welcome sister"  
"Where do you want me to put your things Miss Harper?"  
"You two can sleep in the basement, it's well-lit and windows" Lyall says.  
"Thank you Lyall, now show me please"  
"Of course Minerva" He says, leading us to a staircase that goes into the basement, it is one big room with a bathroom attached to it, I think I will need more furniture.

"This will do, but I think they will need to go back for furniture"

"Yes, I suppose, you take Rose, I'll take Krissy." Lyall says, I grab onto his arm, and we apparate away with a crack.

I have Professor McGonagall shrink everything from my room and put it in my bag, I go into a spare bedroom and have her do the same, I walk into the study for one last time and pick out all of my favorite books as a kid, and our spellbooks. I am still holding them as we apparate away.

"Thank you Professor"

"You are welcome, now let me take these out," She says, and with a flick of her wand, everything that was in those two rooms, is now in the basement, including the desk and my trunk. I put the books I am carrying on my desk and sit on my bed.

"Thank you Professor"  
"You're welcome" She said with a crack, she disapparated, 'back to Hogwarts' I thought.

" _Colovaria_ " I say, pointing my wand at my comforter, they changed from yellow to red, my bed's finish changed from dark brown to more of a light oak. I did the same for Rose's bed, I made roses grow along the posts as well.

"Thank you Krissy" She says, sitting down.

"No problem, do you know why light wants to speak to me?"  
"No, it's not my business what she says to you"  
"Okay, what about fire?"  
"I don't know"  
"Okay, do you want to go outside?"  
"No, you and Remus go, I want to talk to air"  
"Okay Rose"  
"Goodbye, and do not blow anything up while I'm gone"  
"Okay little sister, bye."

I walk up the stairs, I go to Remus' room, where he has a pillow over his ears.

"Shut up!"  
I snort, "What's wrong? Earth found a mortal to bother?"  
"Does fire do this?"  
"No, but light does like a good conversation every now and then"  
"How do I get her to be quiet?"

"That's easy, you don't"  
"You are no help at all"  
"I know"

"You're mean!"  
"Don't let Hope hear that, she'll kick me out, not like I can't provide for myself at all,"  
"Hey, I get it"  
"Speaking of which, could you come with me? I need a little help with earth"  
"But you can't do anything with her"  
"Exactly, I need help"  
"Okay, fine. Where are we going?"  
"Follow me" I say, walking out.

We walk outside, I don't know where I'm going, just what I'm looking for. I find the perfect tree and step back. I ask Remus to build a house, he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Yes, I am crazy, think of a treehouse in your mind. Tailor it to this tree"  
"Okay?" He says, the tree shifts, it's working

"Harder, you're almost there" I urge.

The treehouse takes shape, I concentrate on lighting it up, it does. I furnish it, Six bedrooms, each with a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. Just for good measure, I add a balcony and a ladder, it would be impossible for an animal to climb it and I will add fire around it, that only comes out when an adult I consider hostile comes around. Light has made it look invisible to everyone who was not brought into it.

"Wow, just wow"  
"I know, thank you. Hey, you okay?" H ask, looking at Remus who is totally drained. He shakes his head no and I put my arm around his waist. "Draining?" I ask, he nods. I help him get up the ladder and into the treehouse, as odd as it is, I can keep it warm easily, Remus sits down on a couch.

"Thanks, how did all of this furniture get in here?"  
"Most of it came from my house, I had light and air move it here"  
"Through thin air?"  
"Yes, I managed to convince air to work with me for a minute. Which reminds me, _Colovaria maxima_ " I say, everything that was black and yellow turns red or gold, but it left all of the other colors the same.

"How do you do that?" Remus asks me,

"Just go to sleep, I'll tell your dad where we are"  
"Okay" He mutters, he's out

" _Expecto patronum!_ " I say, my wolf shoots out, "Tell Lyall we are in the forest, and he does not need to worry about us" The wolf nods and takes off and goes out through the window.

It comes back minutes later, "Where! Get your grubby paws off of my son!" Hope, I realize.

"Didn't know muggles could talk through a patronus" I mutter, I go to my room and fall asleep.

When I wake up, I'm bombarded by questions,

"Where are we? What happened? Why was I asleep on the couch? Why would we come here? Who lives here? Will they be mad?"  
"Remus, what is the last thing you remember?"  
"I- walking into the woods with you"  
"Okay, we are in the forest, we came here because we made it last night, you weren't feeling well last night, nobody lives here so, no they won't be mad"  
"What about my parents?"  
"I sent them a patronus, they know everything"  
"Rose?"  
"Air told her"  
Oh, okay?"  
"Are you okay though, this took a lot of magic, most of which nobody even knows exist"  
"But you do?"  
"Not exactly, I wanted to see how well you can control Earth, and how she listens to you"  
"Okay but what happened?"  
"It took so much of your magic, there wasn't enough left for you to stay conscious on"  
"Oh"

"Are you okay now though?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
"Good, we need to go back to your house"  
"Okay, let's go"  
"I was wondering…"  
"Yes, I'll make a garden for you guys first"  
"How did you know"  
"Well for one, Lily and Rose, and, I want to"  
"Okay, can you dig a hole too?"  
"Sure, pool?"  
"Exactly"  
"Okay," Remus says, going outside, he climbs down the ladder and makes a garden and a large, semi round hole, I fill it with water, thinking of a sad memory and we walk out of the barrier. "When James comes over we're making a pitch huh?"  
"You read my mind"  
"Whatever, let's go" He says, we run back to the house.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" Hope says

"I thought you got my patronus?" I asked Lyall, confused

"We did, she just doesn't like you"  
"Not without good reason, trust me, I'm not my biggest fan either"  
"I'm going to trust your instincts"  
"Well, they are pretty good"  
"True, true. What were you doing?"  
"Don't you even…"  
"I wasn't, what were you doing in the forest?"

"Umm…"  
"Hope, can you give us a moment?" Lyall asks, Hope leaves, glaring at me.

"Thanks, but I can do one better than telling you, I need to show Rose anyway,"

"Okay," He says, puzzled

"Rose, come here, I need you"  
"Yes Kriss?"  
"We're going,"  
"Air is still mad about that"  
"I understand, I needed his help, please thank him for me"  
"I did, I assume that is where we are going?"  
"Yes"

"We're going back?" Remus asks,  
"Only if you want to"  
"Of course I do!"

"Let's go"  
"Where?" Lyall asks

"The forest, just trust us on this one" I say, walking out and everyone follows me.

We run to the treehouse, Lyall can't see it, as we get closer, flames appear. I wave them away and we walk through.

"Where are we going?"  
"You tell me" I say as the treehouse comes into view.

"What? How?"  
"We made it"  
"How?"  
"Remus made the actual treehouse, so yes, that's why we didn't come home last night. It's extremely hard to make something small, I was surprised to see how long Remus lasted before passing out last night"

"Oh,"  
"Before she sent the patronus" Rose said

"How do you know?" Lyall asked

"Air"

"Oh. Well, this is amazing"  
"I was wondering," I say  
"Yes, you three can sleep here, if you come home for meals"  
"Dad, there's a kitchen" Remus points out  
"Fine, a meal a day" Lyall says, rolling his eyes  
"Okay"

"Can we invite friends over?"  
"Not now! You should be at school!"  
"Fair enough, we came home for breakfast, now can we please be alone?"  
"Sure" he says, walking out

"Rose, would you mind,"  
"Not at all" She says, closing her eyes. "It's in your room"  
"Thanks, Rem's too?"  
"Yep"  
"Want to go swimming?"  
"Sure" Remus shrugs, he goes to his room to change, Rose and I both do the same.

We come down and I see that Remus has multiple open cuts, "You okay, those don't look so good"  
"I'm fine Kriss, let's go"  
"Okay," I say, an owl flies in with a letter. It hands it to me and flies off. The letter says,

 _Dear Krissy,_

 _How are you guys?_

 _The boys are forcing me to write I solemnly swear I'm up to no good._

 _Anyway, how is Remus'' family? Are they nice?  
When are you going to be back?  
Is Rose okay with Jackson being dead?  
Will we be able to come visit you guys over Winter Holidays?  
I miss you guys so much; Hogwarts isn't the same without you._

 _Why are you not here?_

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

I miss her too and I want to be back tomorrow.

"Remus, are you ready to go back?"  
"To Hogwarts? Always"  
"Good, we're going home tomorrow."  
"I can't wait"  
We swim for a few hours, then I figure out how to make TV work, it was surprisingly simple, I had help, but I was surprised that it was possible. We sat down and watched TV together, when it was time to go to bed, we ate some food and went straight to bed. When I woke up, I woke everyone else up as well, we packed our trunks and went down to the house. We apparated to Hogsmeade where Professor McGonagall was waiting for us. She helped us carry our trunks back to school where Lily was waiting for me.

"Krissy!"

"Lily! Did you think that I'd be gone forever or something?"  
"Pretty close! I'm so happy you're back. What happened?"  
"Come on Rose! You're not going to stay out again or I will make myself invisible and carry you upstairs myself!" I call over my shoulder

"I'm coming!" Rose says, racing in front of me.

"Come on Lily! We can't lose to a six-year-old!" I run to catch her. We run into James in the hallway.

"Kriss! You guys are back! Wait, where's Remus?"  
"Dunno, between Three Broomsticks and here? We got a head start"  
"Oh okay, I'll wait for him"  
"I- wow. Okay, wow"  
"Hahaha I'm kidding"  
"I know." I say, we run through the halls, after Rose.

We get to the fat lady and see Rose waiting outside. " _Lupidemort_ " Lily says, we stop in shock, this, of all things is the password.

" _THAT_ is the password?" Rose says

"Yeah, it opened didn't it?"  
"Rose, you don't even leave the tower, it's fine" I say.

We walk to our bedroom and I see that Alice is waiting for us.

"Krissy! Lily! Where were you?" She says  
"Depends, who?" I joke  
"You Krissy"  
"I was at my godparent's"  
"Who are they?"  
"Lyall and Hope"  
"Meaning?"  
"Remus' mum and dad"  
"Why them?"  
"Don't know, probably has something to do with the lupidemort, but still" I say. Rose looks up at me in fear

"The password?"  
"Yeah, lupidemort. What else?"  
"What would that have to do with anything?"  
"Well, you know that stuff is poisonous, right?"

"It is?"  
"Yes! Now I need to get into my room if you don't mind"  
"Oh, sorry. Wait, who's that?"  
"My sister, mum said in her will I was her guardian."  
"But you're not of age?"  
"So?"  
"Did you hear about the Ravenclaw first year? He hasn't been at lessons for days!"  
"Yeah, I knew him, we went to primary school together"  
"I said first year"  
"Guys, come inside, I need to tell you something" I say, we all do. I nod to Rose and she locks the door.

"What's wrong guys?"


	25. Chapter 25- Imperious Curse

"We have some extremely important things to tell you, let's start out with the smallest, no Rose not size"  
"Okay?"  
"Have you ever heard of Fenir Greyback?"  
"Of course, who hasn't?"  
"Exactly. So, I am related to him, so are Rem and Rose."  
"But you aren't related to Remus?"  
"Exactly, I'm not. We aren't related by blood or marriage- oh forget it, I'm a werewolf"  
"Oh! So that's where you go once a month!"  
"Yep, so is Rose" I say, Rose shoots me a dirty look "It's true though!"

"So is Remus?"  
"Yes, now onto the next biggest secret,"  
"There are more?"  
"Of course, lupidemort?"  
"The poison?"  
"Yeah, it's not harmful to humans, Lily would know"  
"What!?" Lily shouts

"You ran through it, trying to kill him after the incident"  
"But you came after me"  
"After you got out of the field, it's still on you. Don't stand too close to Remus, trust me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm allergic, so is Rose, but he's super sensitive, just a whiff, it's bad, results are sped up at least double."  
"Remind me to take a shower."  
"Just go now, I can handle this by myself"  
"Handle what?" Alice asks as Lily walks out

"You"  
"You aren't gonna kill me are you?"  
"Why would I do that Alice? Do you think we are all bloodthirsty monsters? Or just cannibals?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"We aren't going to hurt you! Why does everyone think we will? Wolves are pack creatures you know, were you not here on Sunday?"  
"What- what do you mean?"  
"Secret number three" Rose mutters

"Sunday was the full moon. I assume you guys heard howling?"  
"We did; nobody knew what it was from."  
"The view from your room, you saw the whole thing"  
"Animals fighting each other? Yes, but we were all asleep before dawn. There were not any classes Monday."  
"They were all werewolves. Ash fought Remus and Fenir fought Moonpaw"  
"Who's Ash?"  
"Another one"  
"Moonpaw?"  
"Remember the Ravenclaw that hasn't been attending class?"  
"What happened?"  
"He killed him"  
"What? I don't know Remus like you do, but based on how you talk about him, you can't possibly mean Remus"  
"Well, that's good. Because I don't, Fenir Greyback killed him"

"But- but how?"  
"Killing Curse. Hours before my family, I was telling his mum as I got mine"  
"I'm sorry,"

"And, on to secret four. Rose is a werewolf and I'm in charge of her"  
"That's it?"  
"Yep, pretty much"  
"Oh okay. What happens now?"  
"Depends, I'm going to say that because you didn't run away screaming, you don't really care"  
"Not exactly, I mean, you won't hurt me"  
"No, why would I? Even Stardust doesn't attack humans"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Don't do it, if you call her Dusty- I promise you" I threaten, someone knocks on my door "Come in!"  
"Krissy! How's Dusty?" Sirius says, throwing an arm around me  
"So yes, this is the exact reason I don't let people call her Dusty, well, that and I don't really like self-inflicted pain"  
"You two- together?" Alice asked, highly amused  
"No, could you imagine, with this self-absorbed git?" I roll my eyes  
"Oh come on Kriss! You love me!" He says, turning around to kiss me. I block him with a pillow.  
"And Stardust loves lupidemort" I say, punching his shoulder "Where's Remus?"  
"Over here, but you were too busy snogging to look around" Remus says  
"I love you too Remus" I say sarcastically  
"Very funny Kriss" He says as he rolls his eyes.

We go to classes and we do our make-up work, there wasn't much but I am glad to be back in class. At dinner Dumbledore told us what happened, not exactly though. He said nothing about me being an arm's length away or anything important. The term goes on as normal, nothing bad happens. I do notice that the water runs quieter and slower, I spend a lot of time around the lake. When the term finally comes to an end, we get on the train, I wrote a letter to Mrs. Evans last night, asking if Lily could stay with us, she said yes so Lily is going to be in the treehouse with me, Rose and Remus.

"You guys ready?"  
"Yeah, so very ready"  
"You could have asked you know"  
"Yeah I know"  
"I'm not going to have my owl tomorrow, am I?"  
"Doubt it"  
"Okay"  
"This is a question I know you have both answered before, but do you think that you two could ever get together?" Lily asks, we look at each other and laugh

"Lily, are you serious? You better not be James!" Remus jokes

"Very funny, I'm not joking, you would make a great couple"  
"Lily, we can't. Besides it's like, trying to create a building and stay conscious." I say, Remus lets out a laugh like bark.

"What?"  
"She says it's impossible"  
"But what does a building have to do with it?"  
"You'll see"  
"Okay?"  
"Oi! Sirius! Come in here!"  
"What?"  
"You doing anything next week?"  
"Sorry Remus, I have a girlfriend" Sirius says. As Remus gets red, Lily and I laugh

"Okay, that was good" I point out

"I know"  
"What Remus meant was, do you want to come over next week?"  
"Oh! Well then as long as it isn't a date, yes"  
"Go ask James, bring brooms"  
"Yes mum"  
"I know for a fact I'm not a hag now go!"

"Okay mum"  
"Shut up or I will send you a quod for Christmas"  
"A what?"  
I sigh, "Exploding quaffle"

"Oh"  
"Get out"  
"Whatever"  
"I swear; I will shout out your middle name to everyone on this train"  
"You wouldn't"  
"I would Mr. Sirius O. Black"  
"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" He says, running out.

I sit down and laugh.

"You are a horrible person"

"You're surprised? Last time I checked I made you make a house out of thin air."  
"Ah, touché"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see later"  
"Okay"  
"Lily, you okay?"  
"Fine"  
"Yeah right Lily, I know that look, I invented that look. You are horrible at controlling facial expressions"  
"Just leave me alone"  
"Lils, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing"  
"Remus"  
"Okay, I'll leave" He says, walking out  
"Tuney"  
"Your sister?"

"Yeah, she- she hates me"  
"No, Lils, nobody could ever hate you"  
"She's hated me ever since I came to Hogwarts"  
"Lily, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to deal with this"  
"You're jealous"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Jealous that I have a family"  
"Lily, you don't mean that"  
"Jealous of the mudblood with parents"  
"Lily, stop, please."  
"Does little orphan Annie want the filthy mudblood to stop?"  
"Lily, you are going to get hurt, stop"  
"What's wrong? Lose your parents?" At this, I look into her eyes and realize what happened. Her eyes were clouded and she looked too peaceful for the situation

"Snap out of it Lils"  
"Does someone want mummy?"  
"Rose, how do you get rid of the Imperius curse?"  
"Okay, done" Rose says

"Lily?"  
"Krissy, what happened? Why are you so mad?"  
"Nothing, it does not matter"

"It was a Black wand"  
"Where is he?"  
"No the girl"  
"Bellatrix or Narcissa?"

"Bellatrix"

"I have some humans to murder"  
"Human! Singular!"  
"What happened?" Lily asked

"You were imperioused- if that's a word"

"And I assume you found out who did it?"

"No, just murdering for the fun of it"  
"Okay then, who was it?"  
"Bellatrix Black"  
"Really? A Black? Why am I surprised?"  
"True, but if I hadn't seen the signs of the imperious curse, I could have really hurt you"  
"She almost did" Rose confessed

"Why?"  
"You called me little orphan Annie, whatever that means"

"Oh, I am so sorry"  
"It's fine, just what happened with your family?"  
"My sister said she hated me. Over the Summer Holidays, she called me a freak"  
"Lily, your sister is a muggle?"  
"Yeah"  
"What if she's jealous, I mean, you are younger than her, what if she doesn't like sharing the spotlight?"  
"I know, I just,"

"Lily, I get it. You aren't the only one with jealous siblings. Mum always wanted a girl, my brothers were happy when mum found out. Man that was a good conversation"  
"But you made up?"  
"Not really, that's why I was not in like mourning for an infinite amount of time, life moves on"  
"But you still are mourning Jackson"  
"It's my fault"  
"How many times do we have to go over this, it was not your fault"  
"No Lily, it _was_ my fault. I couldn't save Remus, I couldn't save Jackson, it is my fault that he came into the werewolf world to begin with, I was his mentor, and his cause of lost humanity"  
"What happened?"  
"Well, I um. In third grade, Jackson had a party, everybody came, the night before the party I saw that Jackson lived down the street from me, I was living with Greyback at this time, so I pointed it out, he agreed with me. We went for a "walk", and Jackson was riding his bike, I saw what was going to happen, so I stood in front of them but he jumped over me and attacked. I- I don't know how I stopped him from killing Jackson, but I tried, it worked a little, I mean, it's still my fault he died."  
"Krissy, I didn't know"

"That's because I don't go around telling people"  
"How many other people know?"  
"Friendly? 1, otherwise 2"  
"Oh,"  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I don't mind Azkaban"  
"You're going to kill her aren't you?"  
"Probably, do you think if I don't use Avada I won't go to Azkaban?"  
"I doubt it, but how else would you kill her?"  
"Engulf her in flames, burn her wand, throw her into a river, suffocate her"  
"Someone has thought of this for a long time"  
"No, those are all things I've wanted to do to other people,"  
"Wait, what?"  
"No, not you"  
"Okay good"  
"We're here" I say, as we pull into King's Cross Station.

"I can't wait to see it!"  
"Oh, you're here. Where's Remmykins?" Hope says, as we walk off the train  
"Nice to see you too Hope" I mutter

"And you must be Lily, it's a pleasure to know Remus is bringing a girl home" She says, Remus is off the train in time to hear this and all of us laugh  
"Really mum? Lily's Kriss and Rose's friend" He says  
"Remmykins! You're here!"  
"Where's dad?"  
"I don't know, we're going to drive home anyway"  
"Okay?"  
"So, Lily, where's your family from?" Hope asks, as we get in the car

"Surrey,"  
"Oh, so you're a mudblood"  
"Hope!" I shout at the same time Remus shouts "Mum!"  
"Actually, it's muggle-born."  
"Not exactly"  
"Oh my goodness" I say  
"What?"  
"It's- okay, I'm done"  
"Well, good. We're here"  
"No we aren't"  
"Hope, just drop us off here, don't bother following us, I won't be paying attention"  
"What?"  
"Nothing!"

"Just let the four of us out of the car" I say, we all get out.

We walk to the treehouse, where I wave the flames away, and as it comes into view for Lily, she is surprised.

"How did you do this? It's not exactly a treehouse"  
"More like a tree home, come on, I'll show you your room"  
"Oh, wait, I have my own Room?"  
"Well, yeah. Unless you want to share with someone"  
"Oh, I'm okay"  
"Come on," I say, running to the ladder. We climb up and walk to Lily's room.

Her room is across from mine and it looks like a white lily, there is even a lily pattern on the floor. It is all white and lighter colors. She has a window looking out over the forest.

"This is insane"  
"I know,"  
"How long did it take?"  
"Not long"  
"As in a year?"  
"No, including recovery time, about 12 hours"  
"How?"  
"Magic"  
"But the trace- you can't do magic"  
"No, I can't do spell magic. Besides, this magic, is elemental. There is no trace of it, and I don't know if the ministry even knows it exists"  
"Oh, really. Can you teach me?"  
"Not exactly Lils, it's not a magic you can really teach, I mean- well, you get the picture"  
"But you're missing water,"  
"And darkness, and emotions, and animals"  
"And I can speak to deer"  
"And?"  
"Animals?"  
"Yes animals, as in controlling them, getting them to do what you want."  
"So,"  
"Not just talking"  
"Oh. Well, is there any way for me to get an elemental power?"  
"Yeah, I think so, in the forest, there is a little island, there supposedly is an elemental transferor there,"  
"So, I would get the power to talk to animals?"  
"Not exactly, Lily, you could get a lot of different powers, besides, it's dangerous"  
"I don't care! I want to spend time with you guys"  
"I can't let you"  
"Okay, I get it. Do you know where the island is though?"  
"Yeah, Remus went to it before, it's due North of here"  
"Okay,"  
"I need to go to sleep, it was a long day, I'll see you in the morning"  
"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Bye Lils" I say, and walk out.


	26. Chapter 26- Water

\- LILY'S POV-

After Krissy leaves, she goes to bed. I can tell because the lights turn off when she falls asleep. I go downstairs and get a compass and my wand. I climb down the ladder, put my wand in my pocket, and check the compass, I walk north for a while, then I remember that I will be better served as a deer. I transform then run as fast as I can in a straight line, still north. I get to a stream, I try to cross it, but I see words in curly writing, _pay me the fruit of your labors_. I transform back to human and I take off my charm bracelet from Professor Flitwick, for being the top student, and drop it in. The stream dried up and I kept going, as a human this time, I travel cautiously and I pay attention. As I get closer, I see two paths, one looks shorter, but is covered in thick, black fog. The other one looks longer and harder, but it has animals and lots of streams on it. I take the second path, neither path was truly hard, just a test to see what powers someone will have, there were two bridges, I can see the other one, it came from the dark path, it looks much more sturdy, but I still do not want to take the other path. I climb over the rickety old bridge carefully and step onto the island that Kriss was talking about.

"Hello Lily Jane Evans"  
"Hello?"  
"You have made it a long way, against your friend's wishes."  
"I- is that bad?"  
"Partially, she knows what happened to the last people who failed to get here. She was the only werewolf who did not come here."  
"Who were the last people?"  
"Ash and Fenir"  
"The people in that pack?"  
"Yes. Now why do you want elemental powers?"  
"I want to be equal with my friends"  
"They see you as an equal, what is the real reason?"  
"I want my sister to not hate me"  
"Your new powers will make that hate grow"  
"But why? What's wrong with me?"  
"Nothing, you are a very powerful witch and she is jealous"  
"Oh"  
"Drink the water from the stream, then go back to your treehouse, be careful"  
"Thank you" I say, cupping my hands and dipping them into the stream. I drink the water and I immediately get a splitting headache.

I walk off the island and past the stream, I travel south, back to the treehouse. I see the sun rising and I sit down, rubbing my head, and go to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27- Fire

-KRISSY'S POV-

I wake up to find Lily gone.

"Rem, you seen Lily?"  
"Not since last night"  
"Rose? Where is she?"  
"Forest, North of us"  
"She went to the island, didn't she?"

"I don't blame her,"

"She's so stupid! The water can kill her!"  
"No, she's alive, I can feel her"  
"I'm not doubting your instincts now, let's go."

"I'm coming with you!" Remus announces  
"No! You stay here and cover for us, your dad will be fuming, we need to get Lily, who knows what's out there"

"Go," Remus says,

I grab a healing potion, just a very crude, basic one mum made years ago. It won't give perfect results, but it will be enough if Lily's hurt. I run out and climb down the ladder to see Rose waiting for me. We start running, I run to about halfway to the island, "Point me" I say, my wand spins to a nearby tree, where I see her, "Lily!" I say, running over to her. "Oh my goodness, I was so scared! Lily?"  
"Kriss, what happened?"  
"I don't know, here, drink this" I say, handing her the bottle, she takes it and drinks it.

"Thanks, I'm sorry"  
"I should have told you everything"  
"Like what?"  
"No human has ever been able to set foot on the island, and the water could kill you. You drank it, didn't you?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Lily, you could have died. What would I tell your mum and dad?"  
"That I died"  
"I hope you never know how horrible that conversation is, can you walk?"  
"I honestly don't know,"  
"Okay, come on," I say, pulling her up. She shudders. "Here," I say letting a flame spark on my hands, I warm her um.

"Thanks Kriss, I owe you one"  
"You owe me more than one, but I'll be willing to cash them all in next week"  
"They are all coming over aren't they?"  
"Yeah, I got the owls this morning"  
"Oh" Lily says, we walk back slowly. When we get there, Remus is waiting for us.

"Lily! Are you okay?"  
"Fine, just"

"What?"  
"Drop it Remus, Lily needs to rest"

"You would be a good matron you know"  
"I do know now leave us alone. Rose, come here please"  
"Yeah Krissy?"  
"Do you mind making sure Remus can't get into Lily's room?"  
"Sure, done"  
"Thanks, Lily, can you climb?"  
"I guess?" Lily says, she climbs and walks up to her room.

I follow her and ask, "What powers?"  
"I don't kno- emotions, you're scared"  
"Yes, now I would prefer you not to do that"  
"I'm sorry Kriss, I can't help it"  
" _Aguamenti_ " I say, water shoots out of my wand, Lily puts her hand up and the water stops

"Woah, how?"  
"Water, now, call Starlight"  
"Starlight? Come here please?" Lily says, my owl flies into the room and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Thought so"  
"What do you mean you want to carry letters? Don't you like flying? Yes, I would like to fly, but last time I checked, my animagus is a Doe. Don't you dare"

"Quite chatty isn't she?"  
"Very"

"Okay, so you can talk to animals"  
"I noticed"  
"Well, since you just had a conversation with my owl"  
"Oh whatever"  
"Lily, do you need anything?"  
"Yeah, for you to stop babying me"  
"Sorry, no can do, your mum will have my head"  
"Not surprised"  
"I'm not either, we need to go to lunch though."  
"Where?"  
"Rem's house."  
"Why?"  
"Because that was the deal we made with Lyall."  
"Why?"  
"Because otherwise he wouldn't let us stay here."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm his goddaughter and he's in charge of me blah blah blah"

"Okay, let's go then"  
"The only reason I'm staying with him is- "  
"Let me guess, Remus?"  
"No, I don't know how to manage accounts."  
"Well, that seems like a better reason."  
"The second I'm of age, I'm outta here"  
"Why? This place is amazing!"  
"I know Lils, trust me I know, but I still don't want to live here for my entire life,"

"Well, where do you want to live?"  
"I honestly don't know, but I want to live in the woods"

"That'd be cool. I want to live near the water"  
"Wow, water. Shocker"  
"At least I want to be with my own element"  
"Touché"

"I'm just that good"  
"Where do you want to work?"  
"Well, if I could, I'd work for the ministry"  
"What do you mean if you could?"  
"nobody is going to hire a werewolf, besides, my family has a tendency of having a lot of money so I don't exactly need to work"  
"And what about your husband?"  
"He's one too"  
"You mean Remus don't you?"  
"No actually, the person I meant is dead." I lie, of course I mean Remus, he is everything to me.

"You are a liar, you haven't ever loved Jackson as much as Remus, you never will."  
"You got me, your turn"

"Fine, I like Serverus Snape"  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"The entire year knows that, it's not exactly hot gossip"  
"Well then, what is?"  
"Oh, maybe there are a few Slytherins that are trying to become Death Eaters."  
"Wait, what?"  
"The psychotic madman with no nose? Yeah, that guy's followers"  
"How do you know that?"  
"People talk, you would be surprised what people say near a fireplace"  
"Fire told you?"  
"Fire told me"  
"Okay, what did he hear?"  
"Something about Bellatrix and Narcissa. And someone named Regulus. Don't know, I'll ask Sirius on Sunday"  
"So he's actually coming over?"  
"Yeah, so are James and Peter."  
"Fun"

"Okay, we can stay somewhere else"  
"No, it's fine, we just don't get along perfectly"  
"I never said you had to, just don't tell them you can read emotions, well, to James and Peter anyway, Sirius is a pretty decent occlumens though, don't even bother trying"  
"I told you, I can't help it"  
"I never said you could, I was warning you, that's it"  
"Okay, but why?"  
"Because I can"

"Umm,"  
"Because I accidentally did it before, he was, less than happy"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Legilimens"

"Wait, you can see people's thoughts?"  
"No, I'm not that good, just memories,"  
"Wait, you can read my memories?"  
"Watch them play out, but essentially yes"  
"Can you not do that?"  
"I haven't done it to you once"

"Sure you have"  
"Lily, you asked me not to, I won't"  
"Do you know Occumency?"  
"Yeah, it's easier than Legilimency"

"Can you see everything?"  
"I'm not going to, based on my own self-respect and respect for you, but yes, in theory I guess I could"  
"Who taught you?"  
"My eldest brother, he was a curse-breaker for Gringotts,"

"Cool!"  
"Not really, he wasn't home very much. When he was though, we went straight into training. He said something about people using my mind as a weapon and that I need to defend myself from those attacks."  
"He sounds cool"  
"He was, but then he went insane"  
"Why?"  
"Cruciatus curse"  
"What?"  
"I'd rather die than see it happen to anyone, and die before I hear that it did"  
"I would too"  
We went to lunch with Lyall, Hope, Remus and Rose, it was very awkward. After lunch we came back and I tried to train Lily on her powers, which was much more difficult than I expected. We kept this routine up for a few days, until Sunday came around, James, Sirius and Peter arrived and Remus was happy,

"Hey Remus! What's up?"  
"Hi James! How was your week?"  
"Fine,"  
"Oh my goodness, you would think you hadn't seen each other in years" I say, rolling my eyes.

Everyone gets the same welcome, Remus grew a Christmas tree and Lily, Rose and I decorated it. The boys were confused when they saw us pointing at the tree, except I doubt they understood what they saw, everyone's parents sent them presents, except mine (For obvious reasons) and Sirius' I was confused, but then I remember that he was as much of a black sheep to his family as I was.

"Siri?"  
"Okay, if you get to call me a girly name, I get to call you Kriss"  
"Fine, but only if you always call McGonagall Minnie, deal?"  
"Deal, so what's up Kriss?"  
"I need to talk to you,"  
"Well, duh. But why. Don't even bother"  
"It was one time! By accident!"  
"That's what they all say Kriss"  
"Look, on the train, something happened."  
"What? Did you and Remmykins get engaged?"  
"That would be so much easier to explain, besides, you'd be best man. No, anyway your dearest cousin put Lily under imperious"  
"Which one?"  
"Bellatrix"  
"Oh look, my family- "  
"I never said anything against your family, and I know, my parents might be six feet under but I still get the Prophet. I get it, blood supremacy, control of wizard kind blah, blah, blah"

"You don't get anything; your family is a bunch of Hufflepuffs!"  
"I get more than you think Sirius Black. And my family is all Gryffindors or six years old."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You were disowned in writing, but I was an outsider the moon after I was born. I do understand prejudice, I do understand not being paid any attention to, at least your parents knew you existed! I stayed here those days after mum died because I was mourning Jackson! It had nothing to do with my mother"  
"Wow, Kriss, I-I'm sorry, I never knew"  
"That's because I didn't let you. Nobody else knows."  
"What happens if I tell someone?"  
"Dunno, depends"  
"On what?"  
"Everything"

"So, don't do it?"  
"Yeah, oh! I almost forgot, Fire said Bellatrix Narcissa and someone named Regulus were joining the death eaters, do you know who they are?"

"Fire is lying!"  
"What do you mean? He's never lied to me before?"  
"Why are you- what type of sick joke is this?"  
"I- I don't understand, what did I do?"  
"You're a liar! You are a horrible person!"

"Sirius, what did I do? What did I say?"  
"Don't you ever talk about my brother like that!"  
"Sirius! I'm sorry! I didn't know he was your brother!"  
"So that makes it okay?" He says punching me in the shoulder, it hurt.

"I didn't know! I wouldn't have brought it up if I did!" I say, he moved in to punch me again, but Remus called,

" _Fulgari!_ " And Sirius' hands get bound together. "Never. Hit. My. Friends."  
"She insulted my brother!"  
"I was asking a question! How was I supposed to know it was his brother?"  
"What happened?"  
"She accused Reggie of being a Death Eater!"  
"I said I was sorry! And that I just asked if you knew who he was!"  
"He's a first year!"  
"So? That changes nothing! And with a family like yours"  
"That's it!"  
"Sirius, calm down. Krissy, you crossed a line, just go before you get hurt. I'm sorry," He says,

I get up and walk into the forest, still mad. I make a fire and pull my wand out of my pocket. _Expecto Patronum_ , I say as my silver wolf flies out. Tell Lily to come into the forest, guide her and Rose to me." I say, sitting down by the fire.

"Hello Kristine"  
"Hello Fire,"  
"That Black boy is a real pain, isn't he?"  
"No, I'm not going to kill him, I'm not that person"  
"Never, just make him pay for hurting you"  
"And why would I do that? He's a pain, but he's a pain that understands me"  
"Does he?" Fire asks, I look into the fire and see all of the boys talking.

"Oh my goodness, did you hear what Krissy said to me?"  
"No? What?" James asks  
"She said that she understood what it was like to be alone and be isolated."  
"Really no way!" Peter said

"I know right?"  
"Do you guys know her story? Or are you just making assumptions because she's a girl?"  
"Assumptions. But why does it matter?" Sirius confirms  
"Because, sometimes people you don't expect to understand really do, Sirius, I'm not saying your childhood was a cakewalk, but hers wasn't either at least you were not isolated in your own house because of something you cannot control."  
"Okay, so now you're lying Remus."  
"Guys, we're going outside, we'll be back in the morning" Lily said, walking down the staircase and out the door, guided by my patronus and holding Rose's hand.

"Dork!" James yells, and turns back to his friends

"Really James? So mature" Remus says

"Now back to the important stuff" Sirius says as the vision fades and suddenly I'm back in the forest. And I hear someone calling my name.


	28. Chapter 28- A New Pack

"Krissy? Come out come out wherever you are" A very eerie voice calls out.

"Turn back, something's out here" I whisper to my patronus, wherever it is.

"I know you're out here, don't try to hide." It says. I whimper. "If I can't get into your house, I'll get you when you are not in it." He looks around for me. I have climbed up a tree and had all the light bend around me, essentially making me invisible. I look down at him, but I wish I hadn't. I make sure to note the scent as I know I will be smelling it again. It is new, blood and hatred mixed with evil (yes hatred and evil have scents) I look down and see a completely bald man with red slits for eyes and with no nose, he is totally white. I am completely scared, I calm down, and take control of my mind. Nobody is taking over my most powerful weapon. After what feels like eternity, he leaves, I send a Patronus to Professor Dumbledore, telling him what happened, I stay in my tree, I don't want to contact anyone else, in case he is still around. Professor Dumbledore apparates onto the next strongest branch, one below, to my left.

"I could have sworn this was the tree"  
"Identify yourself" I call, letting the light turn to normal, "Or you are at the mercy of the elements"  
"That is a very sensible request, I am Albus Dumbledore, you are a werewolf, who in transformed state, goes by the name Stardust. Your patronus is a wolf and you accomplished it by thinking of hugging Remus Lupin and Rose Harper in your first year."  
"Hello Professor"  
"May I?"  
"Go ahead, you need to see it anyway" I say, he enters my mind and sees the memory, I let him and I relive it as well. When the memory is over, I shove him out, without giving him chance to react

"I want protections on the Lupin house"  
"You are in no place to make those demands"  
"And I'm in no place to console my best friend on the death of both of his parents either"  
"Anything else?"  
"I think he went after the elemental powers. I mean, the source is in this forest and well, we kinda found out humans can get elemental powers"  
"Which one of your friends?"  
"Lily Evans sir"  
"What powers?"  
"Water, Emotions and Animals, now" I say, creating a circle of fire around Dumbledore. "I feel that this is necessary"  
"For the next hour?"  
"Just in case, seeing as I still do not trust you, oh, don't bother with a flame freezing charm, Sirius and James learned the hard way." We wait an hour, when Dumbledore does not change into another person, I let the flames die out.

"What was that for?"  
"I told you, I did not trust you, by the way, do yourself a favor and hold onto my shoulder, seeing as I am planning on becoming invisible" I say, we climb down and Professor Dumbledore holds onto my shoulder as I walk, we get to the treehouse and I wave away flames. We walk in and I reveal myself.

"Kriss! Where were you?!" Sirius yells hugging me.

"Siri! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry for last night"  
"I thought you were going to die!"  
"Where's Lily?"  
"She came back when your patronus turned around."  
"Rose came back too?"  
"Yes"  
"Where's Rem?"  
"Umm,"  
"Sirius Orion Black, what happened to Remus Lupin?"  
"Remus in particular- you know what? Here!" He says handing me an envelope I know all too well, a death notice.

Shakily, I open it, I wonder what happened, who killed him. When I open it I notice that it has two names on it, Lyall and Hope. My heart broke. I ran upstairs, not to my room, to Remus'.

"Go away" He said, his voice sounded hollow and dead, he has been crying.

"Remus, I'm so sorry."  
"No you aren't. You hated my mum and dad"  
"No Remus, I didn't. Your mum hated me because of my family, even after their death. I liked your father, and I am truly sorry"

"Is this what you felt like?"  
"No, only for Jackson."  
"But you've been here before?"  
"Yes, and you know who was there for me?"  
"Lily? Rose?"  
"No, you. And now it's my turn."  
"So this is just a cycle of paybacks to you?"  
"No! That's not what I'm saying! I was trying to- look, if you ever want to talk, I'll be here for you"

"Why? I mean- after last night, Kriss, I sent you to your doom"  
"Hey, no you didn't. You didn't know and I learned something very valuable, here" I say, handing him a piece of cloth

"This is the absolute worst scent I have ever smelled in my life"  
"I know, get used to it."  
"It's his scent isn't it?"  
"Yes, know any other werewolves?"  
"A few"

"Would they be interested?"  
"Most likely."  
"Professor Dumbledore is here."  
"Did he identify himself?"  
"Yes, and he stayed in a circle of fire for an hour."  
"Polyjuice potion?"  
"Exactly now, when can we meet these werewolves?"

"Now. I mean, Dumbles can apparate us"

"Yeah, let's bring Rose"  
"Okay"

"Rose! We need some help!"  
"Why do you only call me when you need something?"  
"Dunno, but we really do to make the holidays, how do I put this, more jolly"  
"Who are you going to kill today?"  
"Nobody, we need help"  
"You're going to kill that moldy guy aren't you?"  
"If it was that easy, he would have been dead last night"  
"Fair enough"

"We need werewolves" I say, walking out to Dumbledore. He and Remus go first, then he and Rose, lastly, me. When I get into the clearing, I walk to the alpha den.

"Excuse me?"  
"Trespasser, who are you and what do you want?"  
"I am Stardust, this is Moonlight and Rosemoon. We come with a request"  
"I am Dusty, It's a pleasure to meet you, state your request"  
"Dusty sir, the wizarding world is at war, it has cost us one of our own, I am asking for two of your wolves, who want to fight alongside of us. Moonpaw was killed by one of us, acting on Voldemort's orders."

"I understand your position, what will you offer us in return?"  
"We cannot offer much, but we can train your pups"  
"Have you ever trained before?"  
"Sir, I trained Moonlight and Rosemoon without help, and I am currently training a human who was stupid enough to go and get herself elemental magic"  
"Moonlight, Rosemoon, proof please." Dusty asks, Remus makes a small house and Rose lifts herself into the air. "That will be enough, Moonlight, please get rid of this. Stardust, we accept your offer"  
"Thank you, sir do you have wolves in mind?"  
"No, I suggest you choose for yourself. I believe you are a fellow alpha?"  
"No sir, we do not belong to an established pack, and if we did, it would include an animagus and three humans"  
"I seem to have forgotten to ask you to demonstrate your powers, if you don't mind,"  
"Of course" I say, I draw a ring of fire on the ground, step on it and turn invisible.

"Wow, I honestly do not know if I can do that"  
"Rem, you okay?" I asked, turning around, and seeing the weak werewolf

"Fine, just a little weak."  
"Professor, can you take them home?"  
"Of course Kristine, I'll come back for you later" He says, disappearing with a loud crack.  
"Okay," I mutter, as they leave.

"Who was that?"  
"Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"  
"May I modify our agreement?"  
"That is possible"  
"I will give you all the soldiers you need, anything if you will convince him to let my daughter in, she is too young but I want to keep her safe"  
"I cannot say that it is safe for her, Moonpaw died in a battle at Hogwarts,"  
"Please, it's safer then here, I need to keep her safe"  
"What does she control?"  
"Air, Fire, Earth and Water"  
"I will do my best, bring me the girl" I say, Dusty walks into his cave and emerges with a girl, about seven years old.

"Daddy, where is this girl taking me?"  
"Stardust, this is Larkspur. Larkspur, Stardust is going to protect you"  
"But I don't want to be protected"  
"Hi Larkspur, I will not hurt you, I promise"  
"I don't care! I don't want to go"

"It's okay, I understand you are scared, I need to do something, Dusty?"  
"Everyone, please lineup" He says, everyone obeys and I walk down the row, looking at the werewolves that look strong.

"Who are you?" I asked a werewolf who controls both light and darkness.

"Bounty, ma'am"  
"Kriss will do, would you like to leave this pack to fight for wizards, answer honestly"  
"I would not fight if they had not brought us into their fight"

"Please stand over there please." I say, Bounty obeys. I keep going down the line, there is nobody else that looks as willing to fight "Anyone else?" I ask, one kid steps out

"May I?"  
"No, you are too young, but where are your parents?"  
"Dunno, I came to live here a month after I was bitten."  
"Who?"  
"I- I don't remember"  
"You were young too?"  
"Yes, can I come with you?"  
"Yes,"  
"I'm going to be safe!"  
"Nobody can promise that,"  
"Flame"  
"Flame, Bounty, Larkspur, come on, thank you again Dusty" I say, Dumbledore apparates us away.

"Where are we?"  
"Remus! I need some help!"  
"Need more rooms?"  
"Yeah, if you don't mind. Two"  
"But what about me?" Larkspur asked.

"You are making your own, think about what you want, and put it there." I tell her, she does. Her room appears and she opens her eyes. She looks excited, then she passes out. "Rem you okay?" I call over my shoulder. I make a fire and it carries Larkspur to her room. I go over to my friend who also looks like he will pass out.

"Kriss, why do I always pass out?"  
"No, it has nothing to do with weakness, I couldn't. I can't even keep myself invisible for a long time."  
"Krissy, can I tell you something that I have wanted to tell you since I saw you in Diagon last Winter?"  
"Sure Remus, but let's sit down first" I say, guiding him over to the hammock. We sit down my feet dangling.

"Kriss, I love you"  
"Rem, I love you too."

"Please don't be just saying that"

"I'm not, you're my best friend." I say, Remus passes out.

"Goodnight" I say, I know he won't wake up for hours so I put a small, thin blanket of fire on top of him. It won't hurt him, it's just enough for him to stay warm.

I walk into Larkspur's room and I see that she is asleep. I help Flame and Bounty get set up and then I go to my own room.

I wake up the next morning and I send a letter to Professor Dumbledore saying,

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _With the other pack I came to be protecting two more young werewolves, I would like to take them to Hogwarts with me. Their names are Larkspur and Flame,_

 _-Krissy_

I give Starlight my letter and she flies off. I walk downstairs and see that Larkspur is awake.

"Hello Larkspur"  
"Good morning Kristine"

"Call me Krissy"

"Okay? What are we doing today?"

"I need to start your, Lily and Flame's training."  
"Who's Lily?"  
"Lily! Come here! We need to talk about training!"  
"Yeah Kriss? What's up?" Lily asks, coming down from her room.

"Larkspur was wondering who you were. And also, I need you to learn fairly quickly, you need to be able to control your element."  
"Wait, this is the elemental human? I'm not impressed" Larkspur says, rolling her eyes.

"Larkspur, you need to show more respect. I will not let you disrespect anyone here. Especially my friends."  
"Whatever"  
"Now, I need to go check on everyone else."  
"So, your boyfriend?"  
"I- NO! - He-he's not my boyfriend"  
"Sure"

"Whatever, I'm gonna go now"  
"To your- boyfriend, right?"  
"Just don't"  
"I'm teasing Krissy, go" Larkspur says, I do walk out to the hammock, Remus is awake but it's pretty obvious he doesn't want to be bothered. So, I don't bother him.

"Kriss, you're out here?"  
"No, I'm a ghost" I say sarcastically.

"Very funny, but why are you out here?"  
"I have people to train, I could use your help with teaching about earth, and whatever other powers you have."  
"Krissy, I have to tell you something. Something that I've never told anyone in my entire life."


	29. Chapter 29- Jamie Lupin

"What- what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Not exactly, there's this thing, it always happens when you're around, I think it has something to do with the elements."

"Do we share an element?"  
"No, I don't think so."  
"Remus, I don't care what elements you control!"  
"No matter what I tell you?"  
"No matter what. I promise"

"Kriss, I- I control darkness"  
"Oh, that's _it_?"  
"Well, yeah, wait what?"  
"Remus, I have known for years. You are my opposite, it's like how I can feel when Lily is around, what did you think I was going to stop being your friend?"  
"Yeah,"

"I would never do that,"  
"And I never thought I would have friends, yet here we are."  
"That is a horrible way to compare those"

"True"  
"I need to check on everyone else, then training. Yes, you have to go. I can't teach about earth as easily as you."  
"We're teaching about light and darkness too, aren't we?"  
"Most likely."

"Let's go then."  
"Flame, Larkspur and Lily"  
"Okay?" Remus says, we go to wake Flame up she is more than happy to start training. I train her and she understands quickly. When we get lunch, Starlight flies back with Professor Dumbledore's response.

 _Dear Kristine,_

 _You may bring them, as long as you are responsible for them_

 _-Professor Dumbledore_

I sigh with relief and say, "Flame, Larkspur, training can wait, you need to pack your trunks." Larkspur nodded and walked away, but Flame didn't leave.

"What do you mean?"  
"Oh, that's right. Flame, we'll get you stuff later"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. Flame, come here please" I say, stepping into the fireplace. Flame follows me, I say, Diagon Alley" and we appear in Diagon Alley.

"What was that?"  
"Floo, now come on Flame, you can't stand here all day." I say grabbing her hand. We walk into Madame Malkin's and I remember when I was here, exactly a year ago. I touch my neck with the pouch I never take off.

"Hello Krissy, here for new Robes? Or do you need dress robes?"  
"Neither, this is my cousin Flame, she needs robes"  
"Oh, she is a little young for Hogwarts, don't you think?"  
"Oh, yes. I know but her mum wants her to get used to wearing robes, isn't that right Flame?"  
"Oh, yes."  
"Okay dear, but is there a specific color you want?"  
"Orange or gold or red please," I say, looking at the prices.

"Any material?"  
"Whatever you think will be best"

"Who is paying for this?"  
"I am ma'am"  
"Well, I never" She says clicking her tongue, she goes on measuring. I leave the store and go next door, to Ollivander's

"Hello Kristine"  
"Good morning Mr. Ollivander"  
"How can I help you?"  
"I was wondering, do you have any like, umm… toy wands?" I ask.

"Rose wants a wand?"  
"No! And, how do you know about Rose?"  
"I may be old, but I still hear things outside of my shop" He says, I chuckle. "Go get her, I'll find a few less powerful wands in the meantime." He says,

I walk back to Madame Malkin's and see Flame in a deep gold robe that compliments her dark red hair. "Flame, you look, amazing" I say, still in utter shock. She blushes and I take off my necklace and put it on the counter. "How much?"  
"I'm sorry but, for the four different robes, and them being different colors, it will be fifty-five galleons"

"That's a fair price, here" I say, taking out the exact amount and putting it on the counter. We walk out and into Ollivander's.

"Welcome Jamie Lupin"  
"Wait, Lupin? Flame, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want you to tell Remus, he doesn't remember me! I don't want him to!"  
"I won't tell him Flame, besides, we're not here to talk about that."  
"I'm supposed to go to Hogwarts next year, I turned eleven this winter."  
"Them what are we doing here? Thank you Mr. Ollivander."  
"You're welcome" He says, we walk out. We go back to The Leaky Cauldron. I order two butterbeers before we go back home.

"Where have you been?" Lily asks when we step out of the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley,"  
"Why? Everyone was so worried, especially Remus"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, go to bed."  
"Yes headmistress"  
"That's Headmistress Harper to you"  
"Whatever"  
"Just go, I have something I need to do." I say.

I help the younger girls get ready for bed then I go to bed myself, knowing that tomorrow, we would be on our way back to Hogwarts.


	30. Chapter 30- Roan

After going back to school, we all fell into a routine. Breakfast, classes lunch, classes, dinner, library, bed. I mean, sure it got a little repetitive, and sure it was difficult to sneak three girls who stick out like sore thumbs out of a castle, even with Lily and Remus helping. By the time Summer came around, we were all ready. All packed weeks in advance. We got off the train at King's Cross and took the Floo into the living room. Everyone was happy when we got home. We unpacked then started training. While we were at Hogwarts, we could not train at all. It was more than a little hard to sneak everyone out of the castle. At least next year, Flame is going to go to school. I cannot wait. Flame is scared that McGonagall will use her full name at the sorting and everyone will know. We will find out soon enough, seeing as the three of us got our letters. I am not sure about what we will do for Hogsmeade, I signed my and Remus' letter, because I'm technically the oldest person here and am in charge of everybody else, I use it loosely, but I am. Remus doubts it will work but, at this point, I don't really care. We travel into Diagon Alley the week before school starts to get everything. I went into Ollivander's with Flame to get her wand. She seemed to remember the old man who gave away her deepest secret.

"Hello, Flame, Kristine"  
"Ollivander" Flame says, clearly still mad.

"Here for you first wand? Here, ash, dragon heartstring, 10 inches" he says, I sit down in the chair and watch the show. Flame waves the wand and the chandelier breaks. _"_ _Reparo_ " I say, pointing at the chandelier. "Oak, phoenix feather, twelve inches" he says, nothing happens. "Mahogany, phoenix feather, eleven and a half inches" A jet of red light. "Ash, unicorn hair, fourteen inches" Nothing happens. He brings out two more boxes, a brown and a red, he hands the red box to Flame and she picks it up. "Cedar, hippogriff feather, thirteen inches" Flame says, turning the wand over in her hand. "This is amazing" She mutters.

"Kristine, eight galleons" He says, I give him the money and we go to Madame Malkin's. We both get new robes and I tell her to go with Remus to get everything else because I need to go to Gringotts. She does, I go into the bank and talk to the goblin who always dealt with my parent's money issues. Griphook. "Good afternoon Griphook"  
"Hello Kristine"  
"I need to talk about opening another account."  
"Okay, for the Lupin girl, or for the orphan?"  
"Both,"  
"I see,"  
"And neither of them can be touched until they are of age."  
"And the Lupin boy?"  
"Is none of my concern what he does with his family's money"  
"But you are opening an account under his sister's name"  
"The sister he does not know exists,"  
"Here are the new vault numbers, how much is being put in each?"  
"A hundred thousand each"  
"My, my, I forgot you were rich, you wouldn't know by the state of those robes"  
"Okay, that's low, you know the exact reason why my robes are like this"

"So I do"  
"Goodbye Griphook, not a word about Jamie to Remus"  
"Client Confidentiality" He says as I walk away. I walk outside to see Flame waiting for me.

"Krissy! What took you so long?" Flame asks  
"Just a few things I had to clear up on my account." I say  
"We're ready to go, whenever you are"  
"You go Remus, I need to talk to Flame for a minute."  
"Okay, bye girls" He says, walking away.

"Okay, what did he make you get second- hand?"  
"Everything. After you left he used his money."  
"Well, that's why you have me sweetie."  
"It's okay, I don't mind"  
"Well, I do"  
"But why?"  
"Jamie, I was in Gringotts because I opened an account for you"  
"Flame."  
"McGonagall is going to call you Jamie, then everyone, including Remus will know, get used to it"  
"I'm sorry, Jamie Lupin is dead"  
"Well then, who are you?"  
"I am Flame Harper"  
"Using my last name, really? Lupin is a perfectly good last name"  
"Maybe for Remus, but Harper suits me better"  
"Okay Flame, I'll tell McGonagall, but she's still going to call you Jamie. Or Miss Lupin. You won't stop hearing that one"  
"But I want to be a Harper, besides, you're a Harper, you opened my account. And also, I snuck into the Forbidden Forest last year."  
"Wait, what? But, may I say, Sirius, James and I have taught you well"  
"I know, I went into the forest last year."  
"Phase?"  
"Half, I went to the Centaur Herd"  
"Oh you could have been killed!"  
"I met a young centaur, her name was Roan"  
"And?"  
"She was quite kind, she said she wished she could perform normal magic"  
"And she controls?"  
"Light and air"  
"Okay, what did Bane and Ronan say to this?"  
"Oh, they were quite peaceful and diplomatic"  
"Really? How- unlike them"  
"They aren't bad"  
"I never said they were"  
"Oh my goodness" Flame says as someone walks by.

"Flame?"  
"Roan!"  
"You're going to Hogwarts too?"  
"Yes! You are?"  
"Yes! But Ronan and Bane were not happy"  
"What about Firenze?"  
"Firenze thinks it's cool, he convinced Ronan to let me go"  
"How do you do that?"  
"Flame, that's rude" I warn.

"Not really, I mean, it's a spell, it only works on the weekdays, during the day."  
"It's so cool"  
"I know right? But the herd said I couldn't come back if I go to Diagon Alley, until the first weekend of school"  
"Roan! You can stay with us! Can she Krissy?"  
"If I can handle so many of you? What's one more?" I say,  
"Are you joking about my herd?" Roan asks.

"Roan, never. I value my life, I was joking about my pack, you know what, do you have enough money for all of your things?"  
"Not really, just what Professor Dumbledore gave me"  
"Come along then," I say, walking into Ollivander's, again.  
"Back already Krissy?"  
"Yeah, now this one needs a wand" I say, pointing to Roan.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would be coming in, here, oak, phoenix feather, twelve inches" He says, nothing happens. After a few more wands, we get to "Elm, Centaur Tail hair, thirteen inches" A light flared at the end of the wand.

"This is so cool!" She says, I pay and we get the rest of her things.

We travel back to the treehouse and I see James there talking to Remus. The sun sets as we walk towards the pool. "Okay, so that feels so much better" Roan says as her body changes shape into a small centaur.

"Cool!" James says, running over here.

"I wouldn't James" I warn.

"How do you do that?"  
"None of your business human"  
"Roan, I get that your kind don't get along, but can you at least try? Hogwarts is mostly humans"  
"But there are werewolves, half-giants, vampires- "  
"Wait, really?"  
"Yeah"  
"You don't get along with them either, do you?"  
"No, just humans"

"Noted"  
"Remus. If you don't mind,"  
"Not at all" he says, a decent size room appears.

"How did you do that? Can I do that?"  
"No, you can't it has to do with earth, but you will be able to become invisible, and fly."

"Cool!"  
"I know, now we need to get you into your room. Then we have to pack your trunk. Flame, Remus and I need to pack ours too"  
"It is so nice of Dumbledore to let us all go to school"  
"Krissy! Krissy! Kriss! Krissy!"  
"What do you want James?"  
"How do I become animagus?"  
"Don't look at me, go talk to Lily, she's registered you know"

"Like you're registered?"

"Actually, yes. Now don't even think about it"  
"I'm joining you guys every month"  
"James William Potter, I will make sure Starlight knows to kill you"  
"Why?"  
"Because, I have enough on my plate without having to worry about what happens if anyone accidentally bites you. Do you know how small that shack is? There are already two fully grown werewolves, a pup and an even smaller and younger pup. I will kill you"  
"Wait, you said you had control?"  
"Oh, I do. I will strangle you when I turn back"  
"James, trust me, do what she says." Roan warns  
"What would you know Centaur?" James says, I push him onto the ground.

"You will not call her that. James get off of the property." I say, he gets up and leaves.

"Thanks Krissy,"  
"Don't mention it to anyone, especially Remus"  
"Done. I was wondering, do you know why Flame always gets so nervous around Remus?" She asks, my eyes widen and I shake my head.


	31. Chapter 31- A New Year

"No clue" I say.

"What are they going to call me at the sorting?"  
"Roan Woods"  
"Why?"  
"Because you live in the woods? I dunno"  
"What about Flame?"  
"I don't know; I think they might use her real name"  
"Which is?"  
"Jamie"  
"Jamie what?"  
"Wolf"  
"Latin?"  
"Yes,"  
"Really? You wouldn't know!"  
"I know right?"  
"No wonder she's not with him very much"  
"Don't tell her you know Roan."  
"I won't." Roan says. We pack her trunk and I go to bed.

The next week, I train everyone as well as I can and I see that Flame is getting more and more shy around Remus. She flinches every time he talks to her now. When we get on the train, I still have to hide Rose and Larkspur but it is getting easier. Roan and Flame went off to sit in a different compartment. Lily came into ours, without Serverus, after Remus went to find the Marauders. Or that's what they started calling themselves at the end of last year.

"Hi Kriss! How was summer?"  
"Lily! Hey! One of the best summers I've had in a long time. How's your control?"  
"Getting better, I can get animals to do what I want with very little resistance."  
"Emotions?"

"Yeah, that's better too."  
"Water?"  
"Perfected"  
"Good, I was wondering,"  
"No, I'm not going to mentor anyone. You can have Larkspur do that when she gets older"  
"No, actually I was going to ask you to look to see if there are any schools for Elementals"  
"Well then, sure"  
"I need to tell you something about Flame"  
"Oh! You know she's Remus' sister right?"  
"Wait, how do you know that?"

"How do you not?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Oh, very. They have the same eyes, and besides, I hear things"  
"Remind me to teach Flame Occumency"  
"Oh, no I get it from Water"  
"Well then, I should have seen that coming"  
"Yes, you probably should have"  
"Remus controls darkness too"  
"Oh, I know. You really can tell you two are so different, but still, so much the same."  
"I'm going to pretend I know what you mean"  
"You do that, well, I have to go back to Serverus"

"Not really, besides, he's still a total jerk- hello Regulus"  
"Harper, Evans"  
"If you are just here to insult us, please walk away now"  
"What? No! I wouldn't!"  
"Not if you valued your life" Lily mutters

I laugh, "What's wrong Regulus?"  
"Mulciber and Avery are coming, I thought I'd warn you two"

"Well, thanks Regulus, now get out before they realize where you've gone"  
"Is it true?"  
"Well, that depends, there are a lot of things that could answer that question"

"Are you going to open up a school when you leave Hogwarts?"  
"Is that what you came in here to ask me? Yes, I want to teach children, yes, I want to open up a school, but it'll be nothing like Hogwarts, why would you even ask me that question? It's years away?" I say as the train creaks to a stop.

"We're here" I say, swinging my arm over Lily and walking out of the compartment. Rose and Larkspur run off the train and I watch them run into the first carriage. I roll my eyes as the carriage takes off, I see it walk up to the castle. I feel them walk into the common room, then the bedroom. I take the invisibility off of them as soon as they shut the door

"They're inside" I say as we walk into the Great Hall.

"Good, now for the sorting."  
"No offence Lils, but I need to sit next to Remus"  
"Why? None taken, by the way"

"I need to make sure he's okay with what happens tonight"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The flame thing"  
"Oh! Yep, good reasoning" She says as they sit down.

"Hey guys" Sirius says, sitting down  
"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asks, I do very little to stifle my laughter.

"Depends, will you stop bulling Serverus?"  
"Lils, I don't think he is physically capable of that" I say  
"Then no."

"All of you, shut up! It's starting!" I say, the sorting hat had already finished the song.

"Brown, Grace"  
"RAVENCLAW!  
"Carver, Bella"  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Drummond, Emma"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
It kept going, until we got to, "Lupin, Jamie" And Flame walked up. Remus was confused, but then, he turned pale.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat says, I sigh with relief as Flame walks over, she sits down next to me and starts crying.

"What's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry I should have told you! I'm a bad person"  
"Flamsie, you didn't do anything wrong."  
"But I should have told everyone"  
"You are fine Flame"  
"But I- "  
"No buts, Remus, are you okay?"  
"No, not really. I'm so sorry Flame,"  
"Remus, I didn't want you to know because I didn't know how you would react"

"You didn't do anything. But you Krissy! You knew the whole time!"  
" _Silencio_ , We'll talk about this later Remus"  
"Woods, Rowan" McGonagall says, I see the young disguised centaur walk up front, she sits there for a minute before the hat called out, "GRYFFFINDOR!" She walks over here and calls out the last name,

"Yee, Winter" She says, a pale girl with dark hair walks up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts without a second's hesitation. She walks over to where we are sitting,

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" She asks, I nod and move over, closer to Lily, much to Remus' dismay.  
"Wow real mature Kriss" He says  
"I'll give you mature" I say, sticking my tongue out at him. "So, boys, what are you doing for prank week this year?"  
"I'm so glad you asked, but I'm sorry to say that's classified information" Sirius says  
"Well then, can't wait for tomorrow!" I say remembering tomorrow is a Saturday. "Or Monday, you know, seeing as tomorrow is a weekend"  
"Well, is it at least a Hogsmeade weekend?"  
"That it is,"

"Which reminds me, I need to talk to McGonagall about yours and mine Remus" I say, looking at Remus.  
"Oh yeah! You do that. If she says no, I'm sneaking in." Remus says  
"That's the spirit Moony!" James says.

After dinner, we all go to bed. In the morning, I go out to McGonagall's office.

"Professor McGonagall?"  
"Yes Kristine?"  
"Well, I am technically my and Remus' guardian, and I mean, I pay for everything, and like,"  
"Yes if you signed them, they are valid"  
"Oh good. Well, then here are my and Remus' permission slips," I say, handing her the two pieces of parchment.

"Thank you, now go enjoy your day in Hogsmeade"

"Bye Professor" I say, walking out. I walk up to Flame and Roan's room.

"Hello Kriss, we have a problem"  
"Oh, I know, that's why I'm here" I say walking into the room.

"Hello Kriss"  
"Hello Roan, let's get you to the forest"  
"Thank you," She says, I turn her invisible and we walk out. As soon as we enter the forest I let the invisibility stop and She bows her head to me and runs away, back to the herd. I walk back to the Common Room where I hear screaming. Flame. I run up the stairs and burst into the room. There was blood splattered on the wall and Winter is laying on the floor, unconscious, no doubt.

"Flame, give me a minute, go to my room, get me Essence of Dittany, white bottle. Ask Rose where it is. Tell her it's urgent." I say, picking the child up and putting her on the bed. I can see what happened, she fell, from what, I don't know, but her injuries are consistent with a three story drop. " _Episkey_ " I say, the broken wrist heals, I say it again, this time, not using the wand, it works better, all of the other fractures heal quickly. Flame comes back with Essence of Dittany, I put it where I know there will be scarring otherwise. McGonagall rushes up the stairs and sees me murmuring the spell, without my wand and she sees Flame bring me the dittany. I turn around, feeling someone watching me. "Wha?" I say, confused.

"How did you do that?"  
"A healing spell? I said the incantation and the bones repaired?"  
"No, wandlessly"  
"I said the incantation and used my hand instead of the wand?"  
"But how did you get better results?"  
"Dunno, must have something to do with being what I am"  
"Miss Yee is still going to see Madame Pomfrey, you are aware?"  
"Of course, I just did not want her to die before you got up here, which she would have, seeing how long it took you to get here"  
"Wha? What happened?" Winter asks, she tries to sit up and lays back down.

"I don't know; I was hoping you could tell us" McGonagall asks.

"I don't know what happened, I fell"  
"Yes, but that fall was about a three story drop"  
"But, I haven't left this room, besides, there aren't three stories for me to drop from" She says, the marauders run in.

"We heard screaming" James, Sirius and Peter say, out of breath, at the same time as Remus says, "I smelled blood". Winter tried to stand up, but I caught her.

"Are you okay?"  
"Fine, just a little light-headed"  
"Let's get you to the hospital wing" I say, guiding her out. Leaving McGonagall and the Marauders in the same room, I heard, "DETENTION! All four of you!" I chuckle as we walk out of the common room.

"What really happened?"  
"I fell"  
"As a very small animal to sustain those injuries"  
"I'm a- I'm an animagus"  
"No, you're not"  
"What do you mean?"

"You're too young, my friend started during second year, she had trouble. Besides, oh! I remember! You were at the registry when I was being registered!"  
"No, don't say it aloud"  
"You say yours and I will say mine"  
"Fine, vampire"  
"Werewolf" I say, positively beaming.

"You're not scared of me or anything?"  
"Why should I be, so, you were trying to fly as a bat, but you couldn't control yourself?"  
"Yeah, I got into a headfirst dive accidentally and I couldn't change back until after I had hit the ground, and by then I was not exactly conscious"

"Well then, okay"  
"Please don't tell any of my roommates."  
"Why not? They deserve to know, besides, they can help you"  
"I don't want you to tell them"  
"You are aware you share a bedroom with a centaur and a werewolf correct?"  
"Oh. No, I wasn't"

"Can you walk on your own now?"  
"Yeah, I think" She says, I let go and she starts wobbling. Peeves flies past right as this is happening.

"Ickle firstie can't walk! Ickle firstie is a wittle baby!"

"Shut up Peeves!"  
"Aww does wittle wolfy want to stand up for the baby vampy?"  
"I said, Shut. Up."  
"Never!" Peeves cackles.

"I will make you a key target of prank week"  
"You can't! Nobody can hurt Peevesie!"

"Oh, sure. In case you don't remember what we did to Binns last year"  
"I'M NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE" Peeves cackles again.

"Peeves! Leave these girls alone" The bloody baron calls  
"Yes your bloodiness sir" He says, flying away.

"Thanks James!" I call, turning around to face the disembodied voice.

"Aww, how did you know it was me?"  
"Well, for one, I can see you, light remember? And for two, I can smell you, ghosts don't have scents"  
"That's-that's fair"  
"Now, if you don't mind, we need to go to Madame Pomfrey's." I say, we keep walking.

"Remus wants to kiss- I mean meet you in Hogsmeade in an hour!"  
"I know James! Just, go"  
"Bye Starry"  
"Shut up Prongs!" I say, walking to the infirmary.

"What are you two doing here?"  
"Did either of you bite each other?" The matron witch asks  
"Wow, so because we're non-humans, the only reason to come to the infirmary is because we bit each other?" I say, slightly offended  
"I never said that!" She says.

"You implied it, besides, this one decided flying in the bedroom was a good idea" I say, helping Winter onto a cot.

"Well, nothing's broken."  
"I know, I already fixed those"  
"What? How?"  
"Episkey"  
"What did you do for the bleeding?"  
"Episkey, if you do it wandlessly, it stops bleeding and heals bones at once, at lease for me"  
"Blood loss?"  
"Nothing, I don't know what to do"  
"Here, drink this" She tells Winter she does and I leave. I walk to Hogsmeade and see Remus in Three Broomsticks.

"Hi Remus"  
"Krissy, I thought you weren't going to come"  
"Really? This is our first actual Hogsmeade trip, and you asked me to get butterbeer with you, of course I would come."  
"Are you just in this for the butterbeer?"  
"No, I'm not that person, besides, I'm buying my own"  
"No you aren't"  
"Yes I am"  
"No you aren't"  
"Yes I am!"  
"No! I'm buying our drinks!"

"Oh Remus, the thing is, you don't have a choice" I say, quickly standing up. I run over to the counter, with Remus behind me. " _Silencio_! Ha! Two butterbeers please"  
"Coming right up!"  
"Hahaha beat that!" I say looking at Remus.

"You are a bad person"  
"Thank you, I try"  
"Well, that you do" He says. Madame Rosemerta brings out our drinks and I pay.

We talk and drink our butterbeer, we talk about everything, from our powers to our classes. Afterwards, I went to Zonko's and I met up with Lily. When the day was over, I went back to the infirmary and checked on Winter, who I took back to the common room. I talked to her about her family and she said that vampires have all have the same elemental powers, animals and darkness. Of course, I found this very interesting and I told her about me wanting to open a school for anyone with elemental powers. We talked for hours, then she said I should go to bed, before I reminded her that I was partially nocturnal, especially close to the moon, which is in a few days. Very late at night, I went to bed, to find Larkspur and Rose both asleep. We play games all day Sunday and we don't really do much, when school finally starts on Monday, I go to my classes like normal and we fall into the routine of school.


	32. Chapter 32- Recruitment

**In this chapter I point out a few of my favorite fan theories, Fawkes was a Horcrux, and Ariana was an Obscural, If you don't agree with these, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The night before school gets out for the year, I get a letter from someone, it says,

 _Kristine,_

 _You are a particularly skilled witch and would prove to be a very useful part of our force. Your unique background puts you in a position where you can rule this world and make everyone who ever doubted you regret their mistake. I hope you consider joining us. Together, we could rule this world and make it safe for all Half-breeds. You would be able to be in charge of the ultimate pack and have supreme control of all werewolves._

 _-The Dark Lord_

I shudder at the thought and I walk out of my room, to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Password?"  
"Oh, I dunno, sugar quills? Lemon drops?" I guess, the gargoyle jumps to the side, still clutching my letter, "Professor?" I ask,

"Yes Krissy?"  
"I got this letter, it says it's from the Dark Lord, does it mean Voldemort?"  
"I'm afraid so"  
"What can I do to stop him?"  
"Wait three years and join the Order of the Phoenix?"  
"If I was to wait three years, everyone I love will be dead."  
"Not necessarily,"  
"Oh yeah? How did Remus' parents die? How did James' parents die? You might get the honor of fighting in the war, but people are losing their lives professor. Jackson, last year, almost two years ago now, was the first raindrop. What comes after the first raindrop? A storm. A storm that I have to clean up after. A storm that hundreds of people died in. A storm that is far from over. I will repeat myself once, and only once, what can I do?"  
"Nothing."  
"The moment a werewolf, vampire, centaur, giant, or elemental, get killed. You have no say in the matter, I will kill him myself if I have to. I have friends on the inside. I know how to play this game."  
"I have no idea what you are talking about"  
"I know about the seventh. I know more than I should. I will do it, no matter what the cost is to myself"  
"You would let yourself be killed in order to kill him in return?"  
"And you wouldn't?"  
"No,"  
"Oh that's right, the great Albus Dumbledore sees no value in the lives of others"  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because this is all _for the greater good_ " I say, I knew I struck a nerve, nobody in their right mind, mentions Gellert Grindlewald to Albus Dumbledore. But that was my problem, I was seeing red. I was so mad; I wasn't even close to my right mind, the one where I would be too afraid to show the headmaster the letter to begin with.

"How dare you talk about that madman like that!"  
"How dare you not feel even remotely sorry for the thousands of people Voldemort has already killed! He's sent people to come after the school. We are lucky Greyback hasn't come back!"  
"And?"  
"My pack, my FAMILY lost a member during a term at your school! At the hands of a murderer who killed one of his own! Haven't you heard? He's a cannibal now! He craves human flesh, during normal days! He is sentenced to darkness for all eternity, _and_ he is a mass murderer, and a biter, have you ever seen a wolfish human? Yeah, didn't think so! Well, guess what I have!"  
"Ah, Professor McGonagall, how err- nice for you to drop by."

"Hello Albus, I am here to collect my student"  
"No, she is just questioning my morals, nothing remotely important"  
"Expel me, do whatever you want, just know, I might actually be right, and for once in your life you could be wrong" I say, gritting my teeth.

"Kristine Harper! Albus Dumbledore is the most accomplished wizard of this century!" McGonagall protests.

"I've been wrong before"  
"About who? Grindlewald? Or Ariana?" I challenge.

"How did you find out about her?"  
"I'm not deaf, my parents were always good for gossip"  
"What do you know?"  
"That she was an obscurial, and she was the second longest-lasting, fourteen years old"

"Who is the first?"  
"Credence Barebone, eighteen"  
"What do you know about them?"  
"That you do not want us learning about them, like Horcruxes, and just so you know, I know about that Phoenix"  
"How?"  
"It's actually pretty obvious, by the way, the snake and the ring"  
"Albus, what is she talking about?"  
"Minerva, may I talk to Kristine alone?"  
"Of course"  
"How do you know this?"  
"I can smell it, they do smell pretty similar to the human, except more faint. And dead, they smell dead too."  
"He has made six of them so far"  
"Yes, I'm well aware, the diary too, I can smell it on all of his followers. If they ran into the snake, I can tell"  
"But how?"  
"The scent. I've smelled him before, last summer to be exact, the night Remus' parents died" I say, pulling a mirror out of my pocket. I tap it twice and Sirius appears. "Wake Remus up and give him the mirror before I murder him" I growl.

"Okay, okay. Grouchy much?" He says, Remus appears.

"Get Winter, Roan, Flame, Larkspur and Rose then come to Dumbledore's office if you know what's good for you"  
"Okay Kriss, we'll be there in a minute."  
"Make sure if Winter is in the bathroom, you don't bother her though, she will be feeding"  
"How do you know?"  
"You don't want to know"  
"Probably not"  
"Just do it" I say, he disappears and comes through the door, twenty minutes later.

"What's going on?" Winter asks.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Larkspur agrees.

"I need to talk to all of you, but I thought I would do it here, seeing as I am not in the happiest of moods, and now, we don't have to worry about blowing anything up"  
"We're in an office of very important records"  
"And?"  
"Never mind"  
"Remus, remember last year when I ran into the same person who killed both of our parents? And James' parents? Well, he had the nerve to ask me to join his cause"  
"Who's getting blown up this time?"  
"That's the thing, all of you have giant targets on your backs, Remus. Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are staying with us all summer. So is Lily. If there is anyone else, tell me now"  
"Regulus?"  
"On their side."  
"Serverus?"  
"He is too."  
"But he's not pureblood?"  
"Neither am I, your point?"  
"None, nope, nothing"  
"Good, now, Flame, you're staying with us, I doubt you will ever be able to go back to your pack, you too Larkspur."

"Daddy said he was working for the dark lord because he will be able to give us a better life"  
"And he bought that?"  
"Hook, line and sinker"

"Just for the record, killer analogy, but are you serious?"  
"Yes,"  
"Bounty!"  
"Oh no! He can get into the house! He will be able to bring people in" Remus panicked  
"No, we need to move. Remus, I get it was where you grew up, but it isn't safe anymore"  
"Okay,"  
"Professor, you know anywhere?"  
"Your old house, James' house, a forest in the middle of nowhere, your house in France, the same forest, just a different spot" Dumbledore says.

"James." Remus says.

"Lily's parents need protection. Who's closest to them. I'm going to make them vanish"  
"And her sister?"

"Gone." I say, as Lily walks through the doorway, out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Lily pants.

"I need you to do something Lils, but you aren't going to like it."  
"What? What do I need to do?"  
"I need you to erase yourself from your parent's and Petunia's minds."  
"Why?" She says, I hand her the letter. "This is insane! You don't actually believe this! Do you?"

I nod my head, "The scents matchup, Lils, you know what he can do, remember Bellatrix? And that was on the train"  
"I had just forgotten."  
"They will do whatever they need to get what they want."

"I know; how do I do it?"  
"It's just obliviate, just make sure you think of an alias first"

"Oh,"  
"Lils, can you stay with us this summer?"  
"Well, since my parents won't know they had another daughter, I have to, don't I?"  
"Yeah, I guess. Lily, I wish we didn't have to"  
"Me too, but they're safer this way" Lily says.

The first rays of dawn flood the room., we all walk back to the common room, it's technically still before curfew and we didn't run to anyone on the way. We get our trunks then walk to the train station. We get on the train and sit in silence. The Marauders walk in, nearing the end of the train ride and they sit down with us.

"So, it's been one heck of a year" James says.  
"Yeah right" I mumble

"Kriss, what's up? You look down."  
"And you look left, your point?"  
"Wow. Okay, what's wrong?"  
"He's coming after us, he knows about us and he wants our powers."  
"Our, as in you and Remus?"  
"No! Our, as in Flame, Remus, Winter, Roan, Lily, Larkspur, Rose, Me. And I think Hagrid too."  
"What does Hagrid have to do with anything?"  
"Give me a minute" I say, closing my eyes, I see a man, pacing his study. I see Bellatrix, and Regulus, I can see Bellatrix has a snake and a skull on her left forearm. I hear them talking,

"Did she reply to the letter, my lord?"  
"No, send Greyback after the mudblood's parents. She will save them."

"But will she not be preoccupied with her own transformation?"  
"Oh, she will be, she might even kill them herself. No matter what, I will offer her protection from him, an offer she can't refuse."  
"Of course my lord" She says, she bows and walks away. I hear screaming, and I come back to the train, I realize what just happened, and that I was the one screaming.

"Remus, him, darkness, We're dead"  
"Oh no. What did you see?"  
"Lils, he's coming after your parents tonight, we're going to be too late"  
"But, we can disguise my parents, alter their memory?"  
"No, he's- he's sending Greyback, you can't change the scent. We need to hide Petunia."  
"How?"  
"Make her stay at her fiancé's house, something. It's too late for your parents, but you can save your sister"  
"What do you mean It's too late for my parents?"  
"He's sent for Greyback, the second he receives word, it is already too late, Lils, you have to believe me."  
"I do. But I don't understand?"  
"You can't, you won't" I say, panicking. The train pulls into King's Cross Station, and I see a tear in Lily's eyes as she pulls out her wand. Her parents hug her and as they pull away, she says the word I can never say to my own parents, " _Obliviate_ "

I walk over to her and she confronts Petunia.

"You! Freaks! What did you do to my parents?" She yells at me.

"Petunia, calm down, they remember you perfectly fine, you need to go stay at your fiancé's house, for your own safety." I say, pointing my wand at her, " _Obliviate_ " I say, Lily is crying as I do. I hug her. "We need to talk to James" I say, we walk over to where he is. "We're staying at your house now." I declare.

"Says who?"  
"Says Dumbledore."  
"Okay. Fine, but why?"  
"The forest isn't safe, Bounty betrayed us and if any of us ever set foot in that forest, while any of them are alive, instant death" I explain, I am exaggerating, but it does get the point across.

"Okay, fine. Looks like we're having a marauder sleepover."  
"Nope, not happening. You should know better"  
"Aw! Come on! Have you ever even tasted firewiskey?"  
"No, and I don't ever plan on it"  
"No fair!"  
"Witches not even in school yet?" I remind.

"Witches who will suck all of you dry if you don't shut up?" Winter suggests  
"Okay, we get it Winter, I don't want all of the gory details." James teases  
"Sure you do James, wait until I run out. Now that will be fun" Winter says then she laughs maniacally

"You four, good luck" I say.

"No, three, Lily's part elemental, can't drink it. Poisonous"

"Lily, how do we get powers, please" Sirius begs.

"I'm teasing all of you" Winter says, lifting her arm in a sweeping motion.  
"Don't do it Winter, I said no more transformations, that's what I meant" I warn  
"Fine." She says, letting her arm drop.

"James, how do we get there?"  
"The knight bus, obviously."

"Yeah, okay, let's go, Padfoot, Wormtail, transform if you don't mind, I want to see what happens" I say, they obey and we walk out, Roan holding the rat, and a large dog, walking beside James. We signaled for the bus and we got on. We went to James' house and I was surprised.

"Well, it's better than yellow and black" I say. I put up my two enchantments, Remus puts up one, so do Lily and Rose. We spend the entire summer reading the news and having fun.


	33. Chapter 33- Spin the Bottle

-THREE YEARS LATER-

"Krissy! Lily says she won't go out with me!" James yells.

"I wouldn't go out with you either! You are an arrogant arse!"

"Am not!"

"Go look for the snitch you big headed pig!"

"Wow, very original!" Remus yells

"Nobody asked you Lupin!" I shout back.

"That's Head Boy big headed pig to you Krissy!"

"Nobody cares _your highness_!"

By now, it's seventh year, we're pretty much arguing all the time, we gave up being bothered by it. (Years ago, that is) James still thinks he's in love with Lily, Remus and I still aren't dating. Lucky for everybody, we get to join the order very soon, Larkspur and Rose are both in Hogwarts this year, Flame, Winter and Roan, are all in fourth year, we're taking our N.E.W.T.s and Sirius and James have decided to become Aurors, Lily wants to be a healer, and I am still clinging onto somehow opening my own school.

"So, you guys ready to graduate?" Sirius asks, seeing us all on the couch, talking, reading, playing gobstones and wizard's chess.

"Not really, the only reason I want to graduate is so I can look for the Horcruxes" I admit.

"I'm joining the order" Sirius declares

"Same" We all say, at the same time.

"Kriss, why are you so obsessed with those thingies, Horcruxes?" Lily asks. I smell the air, it smells vaguely familiar, like hatred, evil and blood, a smell I will never forget.

"Rem, you smell that?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Winter? Are you eating?" I yell.

"No!" She yells back.

"Oh, not again, after all of this time?"

"What?"

"He will come, when Mars glows pink" Roan announces. "The one you fear, certain death draws near"

"Very helpful Roan, when is that exactly?"

"Actually, pretty soon, when the sun's pretty close to Mars, it does glow pink" Lily says.

"What? Have you been working on your astronomy homework again Lils?"

"Yes, because I plan on going places"

"Wow, I'm offended"

"Surrree"

"Nobody asked you Evans"

"Harper!" Lily called out

"Lupin!" James said, punching Remus' shoulder

"Potter!" He shouts back

"Black!" Peter shouts.

"Pettigrew" Sirius says.

"You are all packed right?"

"Yes mum" James jokes

"Oh shut up or I start calling all of you by your middle names. _In public_ "

"You wouldn't."

"I would"

"Fine, we're packed"

"Good, go to bed or I will make you."

"Okay, okay! We're going! We're going!" James says, everyone runs upstairs. I walk into the kitchen. Winter is sitting on the ground, not doing anything.

"Winter? You okay?"

"Yep, much better now" She says, bouncing up.

"Finished eating?"

"Yeah, I was wondering,"

"Yes, I'll put them in your trunk, as long as you give James, Sirius and Peter those acid pops."

"Deal, I can't eat them anyway"

"Okay, so you want to do anything?"

"Well, since there's no curfew, no, not really."

"Just, if you're going to fly, use a broom. I still don't know how to regenerate vampire blood."

"Okay?"

"Well, see you in the morning"

"Night Kriss" Winter says, I walk to my bedroom and fall asleep.

When I wake up, I smell something unusual coming from Peter's room 'garlic' I think. I burst in there, to see him hanging cloves and strings and wreaths of garlic everywhere.

"What are you doing!"

"Hanging garlic" He says, casually.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL WINTER?" I scream

"What? No! I'm not that cruel!"

"Then why are you hanging Garlic?"

"Kriss? What's going on?" Winter asks, coming into the room, I turn around "What's- what's happening?"

"Winter, get out, you could get killed" I say, she obeys. I say, " _Scourgify"_ And the garlic vanishes.

"Help! Someone! Krissy is going to kill me!" Peter screams. Lucky for me, everyone comes running at the same time.

"Krissy, let him go." Remus says, frankly sounding bored.

"Lils, go check on Winter, someone just tried to kill her." I say.

"Wait, that's why you called us? Well in that case, twenty galleons on Krissy"

"Fifty she uses an unforgivable" James bets

"Where's your loyalty? Thirty Winter sucks him dry" Sirius says

"Okay, good point. Roan is going to have a field day." Remus says.

"So, what did we learn here today?"

"Not to mess with Krissy?" James suggests

"Exactly!" I say, still holding Peter's wrist behind his back. "I know about you, I won't tell anybody, but if I ever hear that you are trying to do anything with my family, you will be six feet under before you can say werewolf" I threaten,

"Got it"

"Do you? Do you really?"

"I do! Okay?"

"Get out of here before they start paying each other fifty galleons" I say, letting go of his arm, I walk out. I jump onto the couch, next to Lily

"One of these days, he's going to do something and I'm gonna murder him, for real" I say, we get our trunks and we take the Knight Bus to King's Cross station.

We get onto the platform and Rose and Larkspur sit in their own compartment. Because for once, they are supposed to be here. And I say that in the nicest, most caring way possible. James and Lily are head boy and girl. So, they can't sit with us. I am still mad at Peter so, he and Sirius go and sit by themselves, and Flame, Roan, and Winter all sit together, with others in fifth year. So that leaves me and Remus.

"Kriss, I was wondering, we've been friends for so long, and I know this is sudden, and out of the blue, but, do you maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"Sure, but you know you get better results if you ask me upfront, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew that"

"Oh forget it, Remus will you be my boyfriend?"

"Wha? How did you- Yes! I've been wanting to ask you for ages!"

"Remus, be careful not to eat any of the candy we gave you, it's all acid pops and pepper imps."

"Why would you give me that?"

"Oh, we didn't this is your candy" I say, pulling out a medium sized box.

"What the heck?"

"Chocolate frogs,"

"Cool!"

"Anything off the trolley dearies?" The trolley witch says

"Umm, a blood pop, Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and a Pumpkin Pasty, please"

"Here you go" She says, handing me the sweets, I give her the money. Once she leaves, I start eating the Pumpkin Pasty. As Remus opens the box, I say, "That should get you to next Thursday"

"Yep, sounds about right."

"Well then, next weekend, we have to go to Hogsmeade"

"Guess so." Remus says. Alice walks in.

"Alice!"

"Krissy."

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Frank?"

"No, why?"

"Because I haven't found him"

"Well, I'm sure you will find him, I'll see you later Alice" I say as she walks out. I pull out my book and start reading. Before I know it, we're at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall asks me if I can make a speech about Hogwarts, seeing as I want to be a teacher, and I am good at public speaking. Of course I said yes. When we got into the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore called me up to speak before the first years got sorted. When they were brought in, before the sorting hat even sang its song, I was asked to speak.

"Everyone, welcome, some of you know that every year, Dumbles- Professor Dumbledore I mean, goes on a long spiel, about not to go to the forbidden forest, curfew is at nine blah, blah, blah. For everyone coming back, welcome home, and for all of you first years, you are lucky enough to get this castle as your house, the people in it your family, treasure these next seven years, they will be some of the best of your life." I say, returning to my seat.

"Best. Speech. Ever." Lily says.

"Shh, the sorting started." I say, but we missed the song, again. We do listen however, when we got to, "Harper, Larkspur"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I cheered loudest of all, but I knew my friends are all shocked, they wanted Larkspur in Gryffindor as much as I do.

"Harper, Rose"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I cheered for her too. She came down to sit next to me, I hugged her.

"Why did Larkspur get into Hufflepuff?"

"The sorting hat knows best, I was almost a Hufflepuff, so no whining."

"You know, that explains so much about you. Like for one through five, and those five freaks"

"We heard that Rosie"

"Good for you Lily."

"And you're wondering why you're a Gryffindor, princess of comebacks."

"That's queen of comebacks you know"

"No, next year I'm stepping down, until then, have fun in the shadows, princess."

"Very funny"

"I know right?"

"Ha-ha laughing on the inside"

"Yeah, okay."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A different first year says, he looks similar to Roan, I don't know why.

"Not at all,"

"I'm Jake, who are you?"

"I'm Krissy, this is Remus, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter." I say, pointing to each of them in turn.

"And, I'm Rose" Rose says, "It's nice to meet you"

"Hi Jake! I was so surprised when you were called up, nobody told me" Roan says.

"So, you two know each other how?"

"Herd,"

"Roan! Bane told you not to tell anyone"

"Oh, so, what do you control?"

"Water, I'm Wake, just supposedly have to go by Jake to keep people from getting suspicious."

"Well, we know all about that, don't we Rowan?"

"Wow. Just, wow"

"I'm kidding, I'm calling you two by your real names. Besides, I think you know about us?"

"No?"

"Win, when was the last time you actually went on weekends?"

"Second year."

"Okay, so that explains so much"

"Not going to ask, don't want to know"

"Smart move."

"I'll tell you later, Mr. Prefect over here will show you your room, and Mr. Head Boy will lecture you on rules. Mrs. James Potter will actually enforce them."

"KRISTINE! Congrats, first detention of the year."

"Oh come on Lily Potter, Evans, I said Evans"

"Make that two"

"Siri, if you don't mind, I will be a little lonely in detention, and it's not like my goody-two shoes boyfriend will do it"

"Wait, one detention less because you now have a boyfriend"

"Whatever Mrs. Potter"

"Make that three detentions."

"MINNIE!" Sirius shouts. "CAN I HAVE DETENTION?"

"Sirius Black! Stop Shouting!" McGonagall shouts

"BUT YOU'RE SHOUTING!"

"DETENTION!"

"Yes!" Sirius says, high fiving me.

"Thanks Padfoot"

"No problem Starry"

"That's no fair Kriss!" Remus says "I'd get in detention for you"

"Awww" Everyone says.

"Have you two even kissed yet?" Sirius asks

"No" I say

"Well, in my family, you two would already be married and have kids."

"Ewww" We say together.

"So, now that you are dating, who's up for some spin the bottle?"

"Really Sirius?" Lily says.

"No really Sirius from you Lils, if I'm playing, and I am in an attempt to keep you four from kissing each other, you're playing too."

"Anyone else?"

"Marlene?"

"Sure, but only if you convince every girl on the Quidditch team"

"Kathrine! Want to play spin the bottle?" James asks.

"Sure!" Kathrine says.

When dinner is over, we go to the room of requirement, with everybody. James had to drag Lily out of bed to play with us. Everybody else came freely. The room was decent sized with a table in the corner and an empty bottle on the floor.

"Why do I have a feeling that table is there for a reason?"

"Don't worry Lils, there aren't any waste bins."

"True, but has that ever stopped them before?"

"Good point, but you know I don't drink"

"You say that now"

"So do you"

"Hey ladies!"

"Oh shut up"

"I brought firewiskey."

"I hope you remember that spell for curing a hangover, because I'm not doing it for you" I warn.

"Let's play!" Sirius says, we all sit in a circle. "Who first?"

"Me!" James says, taking the bottle, he spins it, he has to kiss, Marlene. I laugh and they kiss. Next it was Lily's turn, I died laughing when she had to kiss James. A bottle of firewiskey gone, but not by me. Next, it was my turn, I kissed Sirius, it could have been a lot worse, I could have had to kiss Peter. Then, it was Peter's turn, I laughed so hard I was crying when I saw who it landed on, poor Sirius. Another bottle down, more drunk people. Lily had a glass, right before Remus' turn, who landed on Lily. After a few more hours of the game, we all went to bed. Or, Marlene, Remus and I went to bed, everyone else I don't even know, I don't want to either. The next morning, I went back to the room, surprisingly, nobody was in there and they were all in their bedrooms. McGonagall let me go back down to my old bedroom because I don't have anyone else in the newer one.

"So. Where were you guys last night?"

"Spin the bottle"

"Why?"

"Because we can."

"But it was after curfew, so you technically can't"

"But why do you care, besides, it's not like Lily is going to give us detention" I say, gesturing to the sleeping figure of Lily Evans.

"True, not a very good role model, is she?"

"You kidding? You haven't seen James yet!"

"True, and to be honest, I don't want to."

"Famous last words"

"Very funny"

"Yeah, that's what you think"

"Oh my goodness, we have classes today."

"Poor Lily"

"What? What time is it?" Lily says, bolting up. We both start laughing.

"So, how was not drinking?"

"It was fine, thank you very much"

"Sure it was, now my nurse skills are needed elsewhere"

"You said you weren't doing it"

"Your point? The spell is remedium, swish and flick" I say, walking out. I walk into the boy's dormitory and see Remus laughing his head off.

"Really? Not that drunk?"

"Yeah! I wasn't! Tell him Krissy!"

"No, you were, Wormtail landed on you and I asked you if you wanted to skip and you said no."

"So?"

"Oh, Rem, I am so sorry, but there's no way I'm curing this, where's James?"

"I think he's in the Head Boy dormitory."

"Where's the mirror?"

"Ask Sirius"

"Siri, where's the mirror?"

"Nightstand"

"Thanks" I say, picking up the mirror. "Prongs, where the heck are you?"

"You are a horrible person."

"No, that's impossible, now tell me the password to get into your dormitory"

"Arrogant toe-rag"

"Let me guess, you and Lily were arguing while the password was being set?"

"Something like that."

I put the mirror down and walk out. I go to the Head Boy's dormitory and I walk in, saying the password

"What's the hangover cure?"

"Oh shut up" I say, " _remedium_ "

"Thanks Starry, I owe you one"

"Whatever, now I'm going back to my common room." I say. I leave and I go up and talk to Flame, Roan and Winter.

"Hey Kriss! Where were you?" Roan asks

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I had to cure James' hangover"

"Wait, it's the second day of school."

"And? This is James we're talking about. And it's not like he stops during the summer."

"Sad but true"

"So, what do you guys want to do? After Hogwarts?"

"Well, that depends, are you still opening up a school?"

"Planning on it"

"Then I want to work for you."

"Wait, what?"

"I. Want. To. Work. At. Your. School."

"Same," Winter says.

"So do I" Flame agrees.

"What do you think we will need?"

"Well, that depends, do you guys know what subjects?"

"Divination and Astronomy" Roan says, she clearly thought that out.

"Potions" Winter says, I know that she is one of the top students in her year, and it might rival my knowledge.

"Transfiguration" Flame says.

"Elemental?"

"Air"

"Animals"

"Fire"

"You three are bloody amazing"

"We know" Roan says, bowing.

"Ask Lily to teach too!"

"I can't she wants to be a healer for St. Mungo's"

"What about Hagrid? He could teach Care of Magical Creatures?"

"And steal Hogwarts' gamekeeper? Not in my right mind."

"True, but what if…"

"I'm not going to ask Hagrid, and if I was, what would happen?"

"No, it's almost as disgusting as werewolf blood" Winter assures me.

"How do you know that?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay, but we could still bite him- oh wait, no we can't"

"Exactly."

"Now, we have to go to breakfast,"

"I hope so, I'm starving." Flame says.

I walk into the common room and I grab my timetable. I go down to eat breakfast and then I go to my classes.


	34. Chapter 34- It

At the end of the school year, James had asked Lily out, about fifty times. Eventually, she said yes. So they are dating, they have been for a few months. Remus and I are still dating, and Sirius is Siriusly never going to find a girl. We graduated Hogwarts and we all joined the Order. I bought 950 acres to build the school on, I am building it with actual materials and work and not just the way we built the treehouse. I bought it during the Winter Holidays and I hired people to build it. It is about a third of the way done, I was surprised at how amazing it looked, even though it isn't done yet. Which brings me back to today, we're back in Hogwarts, for an Order meeting. I hear yelling,

"MINNIE! NOBODY'S LETTING ME IN!"

"Sirius Black! Stop shouting this instant!" McGonagall yells.

"LET ME IN THEN!"

"This is a school!"

"JUST LET ME IN!" He says, I hear the large gates creak open.

"Detent- I shall be telling Alastor about this!"

"GO AHEAD"

"Oh, I will tell Kristine then, I assume you will listen to her?"

"NOOOOOO PLEASE! DON'T TELL KRISSY! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

I start laughing. The other Marauders join in. They walk into the room, and everyone is laughing. We catch up with each other, I haven't seen Peter since the last day of school, and to be honest, he still smells like hatred, blood and evil. I noticed he kept tugging at his left sleeve. I pretended not to care. After the meeting, we went into muggle London. We went to a pizzeria, or that's what Lily says it's called. We got a large pepperoni and a large cheese. Lily and I liked the cheese and the boys liked the pepperoni. We went shopping for muggle clothes, it was weird getting muggle dress robes.

"Lils, you like these pants?"

"Those are jeans, but yes, they look good on you"

"Cool" I say,

We get a bunch of new clothes and then we apparate to the new school.

"It's amazing" Lily says, looking at the newly finished buildings.

It has a large open-air dining area, eight individual buildings, that are similar to the house dormitories at Hogwarts, and a bunch of classrooms all with small flats above them, for the teachers to use. I have a headmistress's office and there is a flat above that too. There are various staircases into the basement all around, in the basement, there is the kitchen, and supplies cabinets and there is a room, similar to the room of requirement at Hogwarts. There is a library next to the dining area and a Nurse's area behind the headmistress's office. Everything is surrounded by a thick, tall hedge and a large lake. I don't know for sure how I am going to get students to and from school, but I can't use a train, that would be too much like Hogwarts. Earlier, I asked Lily to help me draw a crest, it had small pictures of all eight elements and a large E in the middle. We put a large sign on the front gate with the school name on the top of the gate, and the crest on the lock.

"It's nowhere near as interesting as Hogwarts, but it's a start." I say.

"I wish I could work for you, but I love working at Mungo's."

"I know, you have your dream job, I have mine"

"I still want to work for you, it would be so fun, working for my best friend"

"Don't worry, Mungo's will pay you better. Now, I need to go to the Ministry"

"Have fun"

"Yeah, right." I say, apparating away. I appear at the Ministry, and I walk into talk about opening a new school.

"Hello Krissy, what brings you here?"

"Hi Arthur, I need to talk about opening a new school."

'Well, good luck with that one. You'll need it. Floor three, room 208."

"Thanks, I'll see you later, good luck with that promotion" I say, walking towards the elevators.

I get on and go to the room. I see a familiar face among the people watching me, James.

"Hello, Harper, was it?"

"Please, call me Krissy."

"Of course, now why do you want to open a school?"

"I don't want to open any school, I want to open a school for non-humans, half-breeds as you ministry officials so often call them."

"Beings or beasts?"

"Both, I simply want to open a school for those who possess elemental magic."

"And what makes you feel obliged to do this?"

"To protect children"

"Why?"

"Because, I have been the victim of an attempted murder before, because of my powers, so has my boyfriend, I do not want anyone else to go through that, and this school is a place where they will be protected, and safer than leaving those children to die for something they cannot control"

"What would you teach?"

"I am in the process of getting teachers for Transfiguration, Potions, Divination, and Astronomy. Along with being Headmistress, I will teach charms, though I am capable of teaching students all subjects, I have thirteen OWLs and thirteen NEWTs in all required subjects, and a few others"

"One more question, elemental magic, what powers do you have?"

"Light and Fire"

"Demonstrate please"

I smile and create a ring of fire that lifts me up, higher than the first row of booths. James stands up, he knows what I'm planning on doing. Fire passes over everyone else and he steps on it and walks up to me, I touch his shoulder and we both become invisible. The fire lowers us both onto the ground where I take off the invisibility.

"How dare you put an Auror at risk!"

"I did not, besides James trusts me." I say calmly.

"That is a lie! Nobody can trust a filthy half-breed"

"Hey! That's one of my best friends you're talking to!" James shouts. I am still surprisingly calm.

"We went to school together, we have been friends for eight years, lived together for the past four" I say

"Nobody in their right mind would date a half-breed!"

"Who said we were dating?" We asked together.

"Why else would you live together?"

"Because my parents died? As did my godparents? So James' parents invited me to live with them? Four years ago?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss" He said, I roll my eyes. "The ministry will pay for your school."

"Thank you sir, but I already have it built, I just need money to pay teachers."

"Done"

I walk out, James walks out with me.

"He's horrible! Really, Filthy half-breed, put an Auror at risk, dating! Ha! No offence Starry, but never gonna happen"

"Hope not, you couldn't pay me enough to be a Potter, a Lupin though, that I can handle"

"Very funny, are you trying to brainwash me into getting Remus to marry you?"

"Depends, is it working?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"Okay, is Lils at the school? Or is she at work?"

"She's at work James, she left the school before I did"

"Oh. Well, have fun"

"Whatever Prongsie, tell Padfoot I said hi"

"Oh shut up"

"Never, but you better get back, before Moody kicks your Alastor.

"Very funny Kristine"

"Mr. Moody, nice to see you again, how are you?"

"I could be better, but it's nice to see some people never change."

"Yeah, you didn't live with those two knuckleheads for the past four years, consider yourself lucky"

"Oh I do, you on the other hand"

"I'm not saying it"

"Yes you are."

"Okay, Arthur, can you take this charm off my wand?"

"Sure Krissy, there you go" Arthur says, taking the charm off and handing my wand back to me.

"IT" I yell, right before disapparating.


	35. Chapter 35- Pink Mars

Tonight Remus and I are going on a date, Flame and Lily are holding me hostage- helping me get ready I mean. I put on a simple red dress. Flame makes it shimmer and makes the back extend she puts golden and orange swirls around it. Lily does my hair and paints my nails. Flame does my makeup.

"You do know I've been on dates with Remus before, right?"

"Yes." Flame says

"Why don't we do this to you Lils?"

"Cause James never looks the part" Lily answers

"So?"

"Done!" Flame exclaims, stepping back. Lily does too.

"Perfect" Lily says.

I walk past them and apparate to the restaurant where we will have dinner. Remus is waiting for me outside, in a suit. Which is new.

"You look, amazing" Remus says, as close to speechless as he will ever get.

"I hope so, I was held hostage in my own room all day." I joke

"Lily?"

"And Flame, you know, your sister is just as bad as mine"

"You consider Lily your sister?"

"You don't think of James and Sirius that way?"

"I do. I didn't think you did though."

"Of course I do,"

"Remus, party of two?" Someone calls and we walk up. We sit down at a table and wait.

"Hello, my name is Dana, I will be your server for today, is there anything you want to drink?"

"Can I have a glass of gillywater?" Remus asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Two glasses of water," I say, she nods and walks away. "This is a muggle restaurant, remember?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot"

"It's fine Rem, so why are we here?"

"What a guy can't take his girlfriend on a date?"

"Very funny, I'm serious."

"No, you're Krissy"

"Ha-ha laughing on the inside." I say, the waitress brings us our drinks and we order,

"Can I have the lasagna?" Remus asks

"Sure, and for you miss?"

"Actually, make that two, it sounds so good right now" I say

"Okay, your food will be out shortly."

After dinner, we go for a walk, we end up in Diagon Alley.

"Krissy, we met here seven years ago, for the first time, I realized I loved you here six years ago, I think it's only appropriate to do this here too." He says, he gets down on one knee, pulling out a box "Krissy Harper, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course! A thousand times yes!" I say, he stands up and I kiss him.

"Kriss, I love you."

"Rem, I love you too."

It wasn't until we stepped apart that I remembered something most girls do first, the ring. Remus hands it to me and I put it on. It looks like a snitch, a diamond in the middle with a gold band with what looks like feathers on it. We apparate back home, where Lily and Flame are waiting for us. I put my hand behind my back. Remus walks into the kitchen and I pretend to look really sad.

"What's that?" Lily asks

"Lily, we broke up"

"Really? Well, I never liked him anyway."

"Surrree." I say.

"But- you said,"

"Oh my goodness! Your face! Priceless!" I say, I show her my hand.

"You're marrying him!"

"Well, unless you want to say he's marrying me?"

"That's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!"

James and Sirius apparate to the house and Lily goes and hugs James.

"Hey guys! How was work?" I ask.

"Ugh, by the way, Moody _really_ hates you." James says.

"Good."

"What happened?"

"James was in the audience for my umm, hearing? I guess? But, anyway, he walked me out, and I told him to get back to work before Moody kicks his arse, except I said Alastor, at the exact time he was walking out. He told me to apologize, I said I wasn't saying it, then right before disapparating, I said it."

"Wait, Prongs, that's why you were laughing hysterically?" Sirius asks.

"Moody was sooo mad, it was amazing!" James states.

"Well, now everyone's here, we have something- shut up Lily, nobody asked you. To tell all of you" I say, looking at Remus.

"What? Tell us!" James says,

"We're," Remus starts

"Having a baby? Getting married? Breaking up? Tell us already!"

"If you hadn't interrupted, we already would have. We're getting married!" I say they are both speechless.

"Remus, a word?" Sirius asks, steering Remus into the kitchen.

"What's that about?" I ask, to nobody in particular.

"No clue." James says.

Lily walks over to the telescope. "Umm, Kriss? Remember what Roan said, at the beginning of seventh year? About mars?"

"Yeah?"

"It's happening."

"NO! It can't be tonight, you guys go to Hogsmeade, get into Hogwarts, I'm staying, they want me, they can have me." I say. "Lils, Remus isn't going to leave unless you drag him out, you and James have to" I whisper.

"Okay, but I want to fight with you."

"And I don't want my sister to die" I say, hugging her, "Go."

After they leave, I sit down and wait, a group of people walk into the house,

"May I help you?" I ask not looking up. I can tell who they are Bellatrix, Voldemort, Greyback, and Peter, wait what? Yes, that Peter,

"Yes, I suppose you could,"

"Don't bother with spells, I will come with you if you leave my family alone" I say calmly.

"What's in it for you?"

"I simply want protection for Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Flame, Winter, Roan, and Rose."

"Why?"

"I would have wanted protection for Peter too, except, at this point, you can murder him for all I care." I say, waving my hand at the traitor.

"Give me your wand." He says, I hand it over and we apparate into a House.

"Prisoner? My lord?" Regulus asks

"No, she came willingly, for once. She's the first order member to do so. Since her friend Peter that is."

"Oh?"

"Go prepare a dungeon."

"What do you want to know?" I ask, lying is easier than being tortured into insanity. Remind me to thank my brother for those Occumency lessons.

"Where is the order headquarters?"

"There isn't one. It is wherever security is for the time being."

"So there isn't such thing as a headquarters raid."

"No."

"Good"

"May I send a patronus to my friends?"

"As long as someone is in the in the room with you. And monitoring what you say, Black. You do it" He says, pointing to Regulus who nods as everyone walks out.

"Are you okay Kriss?"

"Oh thank goodness, I thought everyone here was actually evil, yes I'm fine, just lost my sisters, brothers and fiancé, but still fine"

"Well, good. Wait, if you're engaged to Sirius, I swear"

"No, I'm way out of his league, Remus." I say

"Oh,"

" _Expecto Patronum_ " I say, a wolf shoots out of my hand. "Tell everyone not to come looking for me, that I'm not hurt, and I'm obviously not tortured, seeing as I can still make a patronus. Tell Flame to take care of her sisters, and the school. Tell Flame she's the next headmistress if I don't make it out, and that I love all of them, Mischief Managed" I say, the wolf runs out the window, I sink to the floor crying.


	36. Chapter 36- Lupidemort

-REMUS' POV-

I see a silver wolf fly through Professor Dumbledore's office as Flame, Winter, Roan, and Rose run through the doorway.

"What's wrong?" Flame asks

"What happened?" Roan asks

"I- I don't know"

"Don't come looking for me, I'm not hurt, seeing as I can still make a patronus I'm not tortured. Flamsie, take care of your sisters, you're the next headmistress, I love all of you. Mischief Managed" The wolf says, jumping onto my shoulders, it licks me and vanishes.

"I should have stayed with her. This is all my fault" I say, hanging my head.

"Remus, Krissy said that she couldn't let them take you." Lily says

"I would have died for her!"

"And she won't be able to live without you."

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ my own wolf patronus appears "Where are you Kriss? Are you okay? Please don't die on me. I love you." I say, the wolf runs out. A few minutes later, a different wolf appears, it's Krissy's patronus. "12 Grimmauld Place," A male voice says, Sirius perks up when he hears the voice

"Reg?" Sirius asks.

"Who?" I ask.

"My brother. And they're at my family's house."

"How do we get there?"

"We don't. We're not going."

"But we can save them"

"They chose to defect; I'm not risking my life to save them"

"But- Kriss."

"And?"

"She is one of your best friends and you're not going to help me save her?"

"Nobody is going Remus."

"That's what you think."

"Remus, don't. Give me a minute" Lily says, closing her eyes.

-LILY'S POV-

I appear in what I would assume is a living room. Krissy is sitting on a couch, disarmed. Someone is standing in front of her, twirling her wand.

"Tell me, who is closest to you?" He asks.

"I told you."

"There are others."

"No, not really. Just my friends."

"Who are?"

"None of your concern."

"If you work for us, I can offer you protection."

"No, you'll have to kill me first"

"No, I will get better results if I kill someone, like, hmm, how about your fiancé, Remus Lupin?"

"Never! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt Remus!"

"Okay, I'll kill the little vampire, you refer to her as your sister? If I remember correctly?"

"NO! You can't!"

"Bring it in."

"No, you can't possibly mean…"

"Of course, how else would I kill you?"

My eyes fly open, I scream.

"What happened Lily?" Remus asks

"They're going to kill her!" I yell

"How? We have to save her!"

"NO! You'll get killed, you, Winter, Flame, Rose. You have to stay here. There was garlic, and they're using the poison. If you died, even if we did save her, it would be pointless. James, Sirius, come with me."

"Done" James says, standing up. We apparate to 12 Grimmauld Place. Silently, we walk into the living room. I hear her screaming.

-KRISSY'S POV-

"No! Stop! NO! Please!" I yell. The flower is getting closer and closer to my face.

"Stupefy!" I hear someone call. It is followed by a chorus of the same word. I see a head of curly red hair and the flower falls out of my murderer's hand as he falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Accio!" I say, my wand flies into my hand. I sit back down on the couch, because I can't do anything else, in fear of passing out.

"Kriss! You're alive! _Scourgify_!" Lily says, removing the flower from the room.

"Lily, get out of here! NOW!"

"Not without you!" She says, we apparate away, somehow we end up in the Hogwarts Headmaster's office.

"What? How did we get here?"

"it doesn't matter."

"KRISSY!" Remus yells, hugging me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I was just around Lupidemort"

"I don't care! What did he want?"

"Everything. When I lied, he said he was going to kill me. That didn't do anything. I really don't care what he does to me. But then, he said- he said he was going to kill you. When Lily got to me, someone was about to force-feed me Lupidemort"

"Who was it?"

"I don't remember" I lie, it's pathetically easy now. Of course I remember, it was Peter, in a mask.

"I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Remus, he wanted the location of headquarters"

"What did you say?"

"That we didn't have one, wherever was safe for that moment."

"So, you told the truth?"

"I did, we need a headquarters, and fast."

"The new school. Elemental protection? Apparition protection? Nobody knowing about it?"

"Oh, people know about it. Just not where."

"Well, it's better than everyone knowing exactly where it is."

"Yeah, I guess" I admit.


	37. Chapter 37-New Home

"Serverus! What are you doing?" I say, rushing over to him.

"She's- she's gone."

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're sorry for James, nobody knew Lily like I did."

"You don't know anything about me."

"You'd be surprised."

"Serverus, this isn't the place for this, I'm calling a truce until we Lily and James are buried, why are you here?"

"I accept your truce and because I wanted to see Lily one last time."

"Oh,"

"You aren't a very good friend, what were you doing, you weren't here when I got here."

"There are things more important than mourning the dead"

"Like. What."

"Like taking care of their son?"

" Why is that any of your business?"

"Why do you care?"

I think you should leave" I say, looking around. 'blood.' I think.

"Why?"

"Someone's here" I say, still looking for the source of the metallic smell.

"Okay, bye Kristine"

"Bye Serverus" I say as he disapparates. I see a cat under the crib and I scoop it out. "Hi Daisy, I'm not having the best day either, here, let's mend that leg, _Episkey_ " I say, running my hand over the still-bleeding leg. I turn the ring around and whisper, "Lily and James." They appear.

"Kriss? What's wrong?" Lily says, I can tell she's panicking.

"Lily, they took him to Petunia's"

"Will you or Sirius ever get to be guardian?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong Starry. He'll be strong enough."

"I'm not worried about him. But I am worried about _him_ , I'm afraid he'll come back."

"He will. But you'll be ready Kriss, we have faith in you."

"I'm scared. If I can't even win an argument with Dumbledore about Harry, how am I going to be a decent parent?"

"You'll be fine Kriss," Lily says, putting her hand on my shoulder. They disappear. I take Daisy back to the school.

"Kriss? What happened?" Remus asks. I put Daisy down and hug him.

"I think he'll be back."

"How?"

"Nothing with darkness is different, at least it doesn't feel different, like water does."

"Oh no."  
"He's weak though. Nearly dead. As close as he can get, with the Horcruxes."  
"So, he's dead?"

"No, he can't die, I would have killed him years ago otherwise."  
"I'm glad you're safe."  
"I wish I could have saved them."  
"I know Kriss, but you can't, you just need to accept it."

-NINE YEARS LATER-

"Krissy! It's time for you to go!"  
"I'm coming!" I say.

It's been nine years, so much has changed. The school is fully operational, Roan, Winter and Flame all work for us. We sort students based on their powers, and when a student has multiple powers, they go into whatever group they want. Today, I'm going to pick up Harry, I doubt that the Dursleys will let him come willingly, but I am willing to do anything. I apparate to the porch of 4 Privet Drive and I knock on the door. I see an older Petunia looking at me.

"Kristine" She says, acknowledging my presence.

"Petunia, I have come to ask you for a favor."  
"I don't do anything for freaks."  
"Well, you'll like my offer then, won't you?"  
"What is it?"  
"Where's my godson?"  
"Oh, underneath the staircase. He did not make breakfast at exactly six- thirty this morning."  
"And did he eat?"  
"No, why should he? He did not make our breakfast, why should he get his?"

"Petunia, you don't understand, do you?"  
"That the freak shouldn't eat because he didn't do our food right?"  
"Where is he?"

"I told you, under the staircase." She says, I see a large boy walking down the stairs. He stops and jumps on the stairs nearest to the bottom.

"Wake up!" he yells, still jumping.

I walk to the door in the staircase, I open it and see a very skinny boy with jet black hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me, who are you?" He asks me, obviously scared of me.

"This is headmistress Harper."  
"Actually, it's Headmistress Lupin, in case you didn't notice, Rem put a ring on it. Ten years ago."  
"Well, I don't care. She's taking you to a school far, far away from here. I hope you like the cane. And the belt" Petunia says, no doubt imagining what that would look like. I shoot her a withering glare. If looks could kill, she'd be dead.

"No, you- you can't make me go."  
"Okay, Vernon! The freak won't leave our house!"  
"Ok! Ok! I'll go" He says, standing up. Only then do I notice how small Harry really is.

We walk outside and I disapparate.

"Excuse me, miss, where are we?"

"Well, that's a question I would have expected you to ask me first. But it's not very important right now, are you okay?" I ask

"Yeah, fine, fine"  
"Harry, are you hungry?"  
"A little." He says sheepishly.

"What are we still doing here then? We're going to the kitchens!" I say, walking over to a staircase. We go down and walk into the kitchens. "Hello Hankie"  
"Master Lupin, what can Hankie get for you?"  
"Summer! Amber! How many times do I have to tell you not to eat in the kitchen!" I shout. They laugh and walk away. I turn back around to the house-elf "Can we have breakfast please?"  
"Of course!" He says. He brings back plates of food. Harry and I sit down at the table.

"Mum!" Lily asks me  
"Is he here yet?" James adds

"Lily, James, this is Harry." I say, gesturing to the boy trying to shrink back into the seat.

"Oh my goodness! What powers do you have?" Lily says, charging the poor boy.

"Excuse me?" He asks

"Let me explain Harry, your mother Lily, was a very clever witch, actually, I'd say reckless. She looked for a way to gain powers that would protect her from us during the full moon. She went looking for them one night, while she was staying with Remus and I, and she was actually able to get them. That in itself is hard to do, but for humans, she was most likely going to die. She didn't know that, but she came back with powers that no human had ever had before. She is what we call elemental."

"Wait, is that why I can make water appear?"  
"Yes. I know, I can control fire, and light."  
"Do you know what I control?"  
"Water, darkness and emotions."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later, eat up" I say, I watch him slowly pick up a cinnamon roll.

"Wait, I can eat this?"  
"Umm, yeah? Did you expect me to eat in front of you and not let you have any?"  
"Sort of"  
"Who would do that? That's a horrible thing to do to anyone"

"Do I ever have to go back to the Dursley's?"  
"No. But you do have to go to Hogwarts in two years."  
"What? But- I thought this was a school?"  
"It is, but you're human. Nobody else here is."  
"What do you mean?"

"Come on, I'll show you." I say, we walk out and I show him around. He looks at the centaurs and shakes his head and closes his eyes.

"This isn't happening, it can't be"  
"Kriss! How long did it take you to talk to Petunia!" Remus asks, running over to me.

"Hi Remus!"  
"My goodness, Harry, hi"  
"Why does everyone know who I am?"  
"We're not everyone, besides, we have a different reason than everyone else."  
"What's everyone else's reason?"  
"You supposedly killed Voldemort as a baby."  
"But you don't believe that?"  
"No, when a master of an element dies, the element becomes harder to work with, sad almost. It happened to water twice in my life, but never darkness. If he had really died, darkness would be like that." I say, looking down.

"Oh. Well, what's your reason then?"  
"Lils was my best friend, James was like my brother. Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs with aids from Mistress Starry. That's us. The Marauders."  
"Do you miss them?"  
"Some of them, but others, not so much." I say. Remus grabs my hand I squeeze it and rest my head on his shoulder.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Someone shouts from behind me, Remus is knocked back. I turn around, drawing my wand, to find my little sister.

"Wow Roan, so mature" I say, pointing my wand at the centaur

"We've been over this, no PDA's remember?"  
"You are a horrible person."  
"I can live with that."  
"It's not like we were snogging, we were talking about the Marauders."  
"Sorry"  
"No you aren't."  
"Exactly."  
"So, apologise."  
"Oh my goodness! You're Harry Potter! Awesome!"  
"Roan, don't you have a class to teach?"  
"Possibly. I'll see you later" She says, she walks away.

"Who was that?" Harry asks me.

"That was Roan Harper" I say, "She's a teacher here"  
"So, do you let anyone in here?"  
"No, the opposite, remember when I said you were the only human here?"

"Yeah?"  
"Well, that's because there are Centaurs, Vampires and Werewolves here, and it wouldn't be safe for anyone else to be here."  
"But, what about me?"  
"You aren't exactly human either, you are elemental, and you can't be bitten by a werewolf, and your blood is poisonous to a vampire"  
"How do you know that?"

"I just do"  
"Okay?"  
"Come on Harry, what one of your elements do you want to harness the most?"  
"Water?" He asks

"Okay, here we are." I say, pointing to a building.

"Wait, what?"

"You're going to be staying in here until you're old enough to go to Hogwarts."

"But, why?"

"Because, this is your new home."


	38. Chapter 38- Sirius and Alice

A month later, Harry's still very shy of me and spends most of his time alone. James, Lily Remus and I are having dinner with him in our flat.

"So, Harry do you like it here?" I ask

"Umm, yeah it's fine" He replies

"What's wrong?" I ask, feeling a twinge of pain.

"Wha? Nothing wrong"

"No Harry, really"

"Nothing's wrong!" He says, jumping up. He walks out of the flat back to his room. The twins followed.

An hour later James came back and woke me up. " Hey mum?"

"What's wrong James?"

"Harry didn't want you to know but I think that he's sick"

"Okay, I'll take him to Mungos in the morning"

"Do you want me to go get him?"

"No, I'll do it, you need to get some sleep"

"Okay mum" He says, we walk out and go into the water room.

"Harry? You okay?"

"Just get out"

"In that case, _mobilicorpus_ " I say, the boy is raised into the air slightly and follows me around.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" He says.

When we get outside, I mutter the countercurse then begin, " Harry, are you really okay?"

"I dunno."

"Oh come on! Give me a little more that that!"  
"I can't."  
"Look, tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help you."  
"You can't help me. Besides, why would you?"  
"You'd be surprised, what's wrong?"  
"I won't tell you" He says.

I accidentally fall into a memory, by myself.

"Freak! How dare you? Do you know how hard that is to clean up!" A woman yells

"Five strikes should do it" A man says.

"No! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Harry says.

I come out of the memory, I see my godson, looking scared.

"What was that?"  
"That was accidental legilimency, I'm sorry. It was rude of me, I'm really sorry Harry"  
"It's okay. What did you see?"

"It's really not okay, I shouldn't have done it"

"You said accidental. What's so bad about it anyway?"  
"Legilimency is mind reading Harry, I read your mind. I haven't done it accidentally, since my first year at Hogwarts."

"What happened?"  
"I read Siri's mind, he wasn't happy. I'm sure he was glad that his dad gave him occlumency classes"

"Who?"  
"Sirius Black, he's one of my best friends, your godfather."

"When can I meet him?"  
"Actually, that's what I was wondering, it would be really hard, I mean, the reliving itself would be a nightmare, and then the patronuses, Maybe if Flame came with us, we could go to Azkaban tomorrow."

"What's Azkaban?"  
"Oh, wizard prison. Don't worry, Siri actually isn't dangerous, or guilty."  
"Not guilty? Why is he in prison then?"  
"Because witnesses are wrong sometimes."  
"Oh. Were you there?"  
"No, but I knew he was going to do it."

"Oh" Harry says, he yawns.

"Come on, bed." I say, he goes to his room and I go to mine.

The next morning, I talk to Flame about going to Azkaban, she said she would come as long as the twins stay home. I agree and we apparate to the prison.  
"Who are you?" The guard says

"Kristine Lupin, Jamie Lupin and Harry Potter."  
"Here to see?"  
"Sirius Orion Black"  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to see my best living friend?"  
"Do you need a Patronus escort?"  
"No, we'll manage." I say, walking out. I walk down a corridor when I see a dark mass approaching.  
"Wha? What's that?" Harry says, moving behind me.

" _Expecto Patronum_ " Flame and I say at the same time, a phoenix and a wolf appear, chasing after the dementor. We keep going, the wolf at my side and the phoenix at Flame's looking for Sirius' cell.

"Kriss? Flame? Is that you guys? No, that's not possible. There's no way they would come into Azkaban, on purpose." Sirius says  
"Siri, don't doubt yourself" I say, appearing in his sight.

"Kriss. How? Why?"  
"I miss you, besides, look who finally got to leave the muggle world" I say, side stepping, to reveal Harry.

"No way! Harry, that's amazing! How did you get past the Dementors? I mean, I wasn't even in the same room, but they, wow"  
"Patronuses Siri, in case you haven't noticed, there are two of them, two of us."  
"I know Kriss, I was just saying,"  
"No, and I never plan on letting them."  
"Good. I'm glad you're still alive"  
"And you want me to track down Wormtail?"  
"Possibly, a little bit"  
"Yeah, no, not happening. I don't want to share a cell with you." I say. Sirius laughs.

"Oh man Kriss, I've missed your sarcasm."  
"I'm going to try to get you a trial, you've deserved it for the past nine years, I'm sorry I haven't done this sooner, just, when I think about you, I think about messrs Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs, and the Flower Queen. I just, I can't think about all of you in the same sentence, I still get flashbacks of when I saw the water flow slower. I could feel Avada, you know?"  
"No, I don't but I don't want to"

"Exactly, are you okay though, I mean,"  
"By a dementor's definition, I'm perfect. Yours, not so much"  
"Did they use to have a thing?" Harry asks Flame. All three of us laugh.

"Nope, always Remus, just Remus" I say, still laughing.

"Why are you two acting all lovey dovey?"  
"Nope, we aren't. If you were seeing your brother after nine years, you'd be pretty close to this too."  
"You remember the Weasleys?"  
"Yes. I will never forget what we did to Alastor. I still owe Arthur for that one"  
"That was amazing."  
"I agree, I think it's time I go back to the Ministry, I'll see you later, hopefully without dementors or bars, a lot has happened in nine years you know."

"Bye Kriss, Flamsie, Harry" He says, we turn around and walk out.

"What are you doing?" The guard asks me on our way out.

"Going home?" I ask, "This is a joke, right?"  
"No."  
"Well then, Flame, take Harry home. I need to go to the ministry" I say, after this, I apparate away.

"Hello," A man says, taking my wand and putting a charm on it. He hands it back to me.

"Hello" I say, taking my wand. I walk to the elevator.

I go to the Aurors office without a word and I look for Moody.

"Kristine."  
"Oh thank goodness, Moody, I need to talk to you"  
"About what?"  
"Siri, er Sirius"

"I want nothing to do with him"  
"Really Moody? He's innocent, I can prove it."  
"Sure you can."  
" _Accio"_ I say, a small container flies into my hand, I pull out a memory of when I was being fed lupidemort, another container, when I first heard about him being a death eater. The third, his dark mark. "You look at those, and you tell me that Siri murdered thirteen people. You look at those and say that he is a traitor. Good luck with that. By the way, in pensieve, you become me and not just watching me."  
"How do you know that?"  
"You act like I've never had memories in pensieve before. Please Alastor, just give him a trial. He deserves one."  
"I will review these memories and try to get him a trial"  
"Thank you" I say, walking out. In the corridor, I bump into Arthur Weasley.

"Hello Krissy, it's been awhile since you've been in the ministry."  
"Yeah, I guess it has, so, I was wondering, do you, Molly and your kids want to come back to the school, it's been so long, i think it would be fun."  
"But, your students."  
"And? They have control over themselves,"  
"Oh, well then, when should we come?"  
"How's next Friday?"  
"That is okay with us, I'll see you then" He says, walking into what I assume is his office. I leave and disapparate.

Next Friday, we get ready for dinner as there are multiple 'crack!' sounds on the grounds. I go outside and see a group of people outside.

"Hi Krissy!" Molly says, hugging me

"Hey! Nice to see you all again"  
"You've done well here?"  
"Yeah, we're pretty good, the school is doing okay, oh! I forgot to tell you guys, my godson is living with us now."  
"Isn't Harry your godson?"  
"Yeah, he is."  
"Isn't that what you wanted? What's wrong?"  
"Moody still thinks it was Siri and not Peter."

"Scabbers! Stop it! That hurts!" A kid says, holding the rat away from himself.

"Oh, excuse me, do you mind if I see that rat?" I ask, walking over to him.

"Here, he's useless anyway" He says, handing me the rat.

" _Revelio_ " I say, pointing my hand at the rat that occupies the other hand. It morphs into a human who I punch in the face immediately. "I hate you so bloody much! You killed them!" I yell, in between punches.

"Krissy! What's wrong?" Remus asks, running down. When he sees what I'm doing, he stops. "You!"

"What's going on? I don't understand." Arthur says.

I grab Peter's left arm and pull back his sleeve. "This is Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, also known as traitor. _Pertrificus Totalus_ " I say, he freezes. "I'll be back, I have a brother whose innocence needs to be proven" I say, apparating to the Ministry. I see the minister, Cornelius Fudge walking out. "Minister!" I say, dragging the limp body of Peter behind me.

"Who is that?"  
"Is Alastor Moody still here?"

"Yes, he's in his office, why?"  
"Because I got myself a little more proof for my case."  
"Who's your case about?"  
"Sirius Black sir, he's innocent"  
"Who is this then?"  
"Peter Pettigrew"  
"I will escort you to Head Auror Moody's office, I am supposed to judge that case."

"Oh, well then this is something you need to see" I say.

We get into the office and I show the three memories and show them that Peter is not dead. They give him versatarium and he tells them everything, including what really happened when those muggles were killed. Sirius was released the next morning and Rem and I were with him when Peter took his place

"Justice finally served" I say, with a hint of satisfaction.

"Well, someone's happy about that" Sirius says, rolling his eyes  
"He did kill the Flower Queen and Prongs"  
"True, but what do we do now?"  
"Easy, we go to Godric's Hollow"  
"With Harry?"  
"And the twins, then, you two take the three of them home, I need to go to Mungo's"  
"Why?"  
"Alice." I say, before apparating to Godric's Hollow. Sirius appears with Harry and James behind me, then Remus with Lily.

"Where are we?" Harry asks.

"Godric's Hollow, your house to be exact." I say, looking at the exploded house. We walk in, I step carefully around a spot, not because something bad will happen there, but because something bad has happened there. I see people in the graveyard, I get mad.

"Kriss, calm down"  
"You know perfectly well why I'm not calm Remus, they're tourists. In a cemetery."  
"I never said that it was right"

"It's not" He agrees

We go through the house, then we go to the cemetery, I am so mad when I see people who I have never seen before in my life standing near in talking about Lily and James like they knew them. I did something I never would have ever guessed, I sighed with relief when I saw Severus and a child.

"What are you doing here snivellus?" Sirius asks.

"Siri, stop. He knew Lils too, she wasn't just our friend. Besides, he's a good guy now" I say rationally.

"Thank you Krissy,"

"Don't mention it, ever. To anyone."

"Okay?"

"Hello, I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy with white hair says, sticking his hand out to the twins.

"James Lupin"  
"Lily Lupin"They say in turn

"And you are?" He asks, turning towards Harry,

"H-Harry Potter" He says, shaking his hand

"Well, you're not what I was expecting from the person who killed the Dark Lord."

"Well, keep on imagining, because he isn't dead." Harry says,

"Well, of course he's dead, you killed him, didn't you?" Draco says, obviously worried now.

"Draco, I think it's time we get going" Severus says, disapparating with the boy.

"What was that about?" Lily asks

"Nothing, you guys should go home" I say

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere" I say, I apparating to St. Mungo's I go to a very familiar ward. I take out a memory, I give it to Alice, I sigh as the memory plays out.

"Kriss?"

"ALICE!" I say hugging her

"How long was I gone?"

"Nine years"


	39. Chapter 39- A New Generation

"Are you joking?"

"No, I wish I was"

"Neville, where is he?"

"I think he's with your mum"

"Where's my wand?"

"Bellatrix snapped it, right after she tortured you"

"We need to go to Ollivander's then, don't we?"

"Yeah. I'm so glad you are back"

"Me too. What's happened in the last nine years?

"Harry's living with us, Peter was found, Siri was freed, Alastor still hates me"

"Sweetie that will never change"

"I know, let's get to Ollivander's" I say, I sign her out and people look like I'm just as crazy as she was.

"But, but you went insane" The nurse stutters

"What's done can be undone" I say simply. We apparate into Diagon Alley and walk into Ollivander's

"Krissy, Alice? What are you two doing here?"

"I need a new wand, mine was snapped, nine years ago"

"Here," he says, handing her a wand. A few wands later, "Fir, unicorn tail hair, ten inches"

"Thank you Ollivander. Here" She says, giving him eight galleons. We walk out and apparate to her mum's house.

"What if he doesn't remember me?" Alice asks

"Well, it's not like you're hard to forget" I say

"Grandmum? There's someone at the door" A boy says, opening the door.

"Hi, Neville" Alice says cautiously

"What is it Neville? She asks, not reaching the door yet. "Alice?"

"Yes!"

"But how? Why? Bellatrix made you go insane"

"Memories, I'm not sure" I admit

"What about Frank?" She asks me

"I wasn't close enough to him and I can't do anything for him"

"I hate to be rude but who are you?" Neville asks us

"I am Alice Longbottom, your mum."

"What?"

"Neville, have you ever heard about Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Yeah?"

"Nine years ago, when you-know-who was at the height of his power, I went on a mission where we were caught by death eaters, I was tortured using the Cruciatus curse until I went insane, until a few hours ago, I still was, Kriss how often did you give me memories?"

"Once a month"

"108 memories, good memories of us, the marauders, the order, everything. I still don't remember everything, but it's better than nothing"

"I'm sorry, what?" Neville asks

We explained everything over again then I went back home.

"That took you way longer than usual, what happened?" Remus asks

"Good things Rem, very good things"

"Is Alice okay?"

"Alice is the best she's been since seventh year."

"What do you mean?"  
"Alice's back!' I say

"No way! If you're joking, I swear, I will murder you"  
"Well, it's a good thing I'm not joking then, isn't it?"

"So she's really back? Where is she?"

"At her mum's house, she's talking to Neville"

"Oh"

"I'm so happy that she is finally back"

"Me too"

On July 31st, Harry turned eleven. The day after, August 1st, James and Lily turned eleven. They all got their letters the same day, August 10th and I took them to Diagon Alley the next day. We bought them all of their stuff for Hogwarts, and afterwards we all get butterbeer from the Leaky Cauldron. Remus and I took them to King's Cross Station on September first, when I smelled something unusual, something similar, darkness and blood. Remus growled, he knows as well as I what is going on, who is there. Two nearly identical scents, of people I usually want to avoid at all costs. Ash and Fenir. But, there was a third scent, a younger, less bloody, more earthy.

"Rem, do you smell that?"  
"It smells, like they have a reason to be here,"  
"Yeah, but that's what bothers me, Oi! Stone! Who are you seeing off?"  
"Aguria, my daughter."  
"Hello, pleasure to meet you" The girl says, holding her hand out, I shake it.

"Nice to meet you too, this is, Lily and James Lupin, and Harry Potter" I say, pointing to each of the children in turn.  
"Hi, nice to meet you" Lily says,

"Nice to meet you too," Aguria responds.

As the get on the train, I feel sad, I wish they didn't have to leave. But, I just have to go back to teaching like nothing's wrong.

 **WE MADE IT! I FINISHED THE STORY! I will make a sequel and if anyone wants to read it, it's called Wandering with Werewolves**


End file.
